RECUPERAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO
by Inukarenesmee
Summary: Por mas tiempo que pasara a su lado, Rukia nunca dejaba de pensar que Ichigo era un humano bastante raro. A pesar de tener 20 años él todavía no había estado con una chica..Lo que no sabe Rukia es que Ichigo tiene sus motivos para ello. ICHIRUKIII LOVEE!
1. CINCO AÑOS

**RECUPERAR EL TIEMPO PERDIDO**

**CAP.1: CINCO AÑOS.**

Por más tiempo que Rukia pasaba en la tierra y conocía a los humanos, más se daba cuenta de que Ichigo no era un hombre como los demás.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que se habían conocido y Rukia había sido reasignada a proteger la ciudad de Karakura después de que termiara la guerra contra Aizen y todo volviera a la normalidad.

De hecho, todo era _demasiado normal _después de que muchas de las personas que poseían poderes espirituales se marchasen para iniciar una nueva estapa de sus vidas: Chad regresó a su país natal durante un tiempo para estudiar un master y reencontrarse con sus raíces latinas. Tatsuki consiguió una beca para estudiar en los EEUU después de ganar el campeonato mundial de Karate y le había ido tan bién que incluso había montado una cadena de gimnasios muy próspera. Ishida se fué a Paris a estudiar y diseñar moda. Quería demostrarle al mundo la "elegancia de los Quincy" y con sus diseños pretendía hacerles honor a su legado. Orihime decidió viajar con él. Había aceptado la proposición de Ishida de que fuese su modelo particular y éste le había contado que en París podría aprender mucho sobre cocina y llegar a ser una gran "chef".

Todo el mundo sospechaba que las razones por las que Ishida le había pedido eso a Orihime no era porque la chica poseyera un cuerpo escultural, sino que ésta se había quedado muy sola con la marcha de Tatsuki y ciertamente se le veía muy triste y deshorientada desde su secuestro y su extraña relación con el desaparecido Ulquiorra...

Es por eso que la presencia de los hollows era mucho menor en Karakura y Rukia tenía muchísimo más tiempo para estar con la familia de Ichigo, con los amigos de la universidad y para leer y aprender más sobre los humanos.

Sin darse cuenta, Rukia apenas se sentía ya una shinigami. Se había sincronizado tanto con su gigai que éste había empezado a funcionar metabólicamente; tenía hormonas, enfermaba, crecía, cambiaba, se desarrollaba y prácticamente era una humana.

Ichigo, al tener mas tiempo para estudiar, se había graduado con las mejores notas y ahora era un destacado alumno en una prestigiosa facultad de medicina. Quería ser médico, como su padre, aunque ésto le valiera escuchar las bochornosas frases de su alocado padre sobre lo orgulloso que se sentía de él llorandole al cuadro de Masaki.

Ahora Ichigo era aún más alto, y su cuerpo, fortalecido y tonificado por los años de luchas y "actividades extraescolares", era aún mas increíble que antes. Su ceño seguía fruncido casi siempre, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero se había convertido en un auténtico espectáculo visual.

Rukia había decidio matricularse en una universidad, igual que Ichigo. El pretexto era que así podría ejercer mejor su papel de muchaha humana y reportar mas curiosidades sobre el comportamiento humano a la S:S; pero en realidad era que le encantaba esa vida que llevaba y adoraba sentirse viva, alegre, fuerte y bella porque sí, ella también se había ido transformando en una muchacha hermosa para la suerte de muchos compañeros masculinos.

Su relación con Ichigo también había ido cambiando con el tiempo. Ahora ya no peleaban tanto como antes y sabían mantener conversaciones de largas horas sin que saliera un insulto por parte de ambos. Su amistad y confianza era tanta y tan fuerte que incluso llegaban a demostrarse cariño sin sentir vergüenza alguna. Al fin y al cabo, tenían 20 años y no eran unos críos.

La universidad de arte dramático de Rukia estaba muy cerca de la de Ichigo (que curiosamente estaba en Karakura) así que solían salir de casa juntos como hacían en el instituto y si no coincidian en los horarios, quedaban para comer.

Sería una tontería decir que lo hacían por si aparecían hollows, puesto que ambos eran perfectamente capaces de acabar con ellos individualmente. Simplemente disfrutaban de la compañía del otro.

Y he aqui el porqué de que Rukia consideraba que Ichigo no era un hombre como los demás: A pesar de saber que era muy deseado y solicitado por las chicas, él nunca mostró ningún interés en salir con ninguna. Sólo era amable y buen compañero con ellas, pero nunca nada más...

Rukia ya había sentido en su cuerpo la llamada del sexo opuesto y sabía, por lo que había aprendido, que a sus edades no era normal que aún no hubieran tenido ningún tipo de contacto íntimo con nadie. Hasta ahora nunca se lo había planteado y quería hablar del tema con Ichigo pero a pesar de haber madurado, nunca hablaban de estas cosas así que no sabía como reaccionaría su amigo.

Así pues quedaron en verse en la misma cafetería de siempre a la hora de comer. Ichigo le hablaba sobre un viaje que iba a organizar su universidad para asistir a una convención de medicina que se iba a celebrar en Tokyo. Era una importante oportunidad para él porque podría aprender lo último en avances médicos y le apetecía ir. Había oido que el hotel donde se alojarían era el mejor de la ciudad y que era famoso por las grutas y cascadas que tenían sus baños termales. Les habían dicho que podían llevar un acompañante asi que se le ocurrió invitar a Rukia.

**-"Baños termales!! pues claro que voy contigo!!**

**-"Vaya, vaya.. ya veo.. ¬¬ así que solo quieres venirte por eso, qué caradura eres,enana!"**

**-"Ohhh, qué tontito eres Kurosaki-kun",**(haciendo ese tonito meloso que aún después de tanto tiempo seguía enfadando al potente Kurosaki), **" ya sabes que iría contigo de todas formas".**

Ichigo le sonrió tiernamente y Rukia creyó que sería un buén momento para preguntarle a su pelinaranjo amigo sobre su frialdad con las mujeres cuando fueron interrumpidos:

**-"III....CHIIII...GOOOO!! " ,**apareció Keigo en la cafetería, **"Porqué no pasamos de las clases y nos vamos a buscarnos ropas sexys para el viaje??!! habrá muchas chicas!! ". **

Sí, Keigo estaba en la misma universidad que Ichigo y, aunque se estaba especializando en ginecología, (ya os imaginareis porqué), tenía clases en común con nuestro resignado naranjito, que estaba especializándose en cardiología.

**-"Ohhh, hola Rukia-chan!! cuanto tiempo sin vertee!! sigues tan hermosa como siempre" **dijo sentandose a su lado y cogiendole de la mano.

Ichigo dió gracias por que Rukia fuera la viaje con él. Así no tendría que aguantar solo al loco de su amigo y soportar algún que otro bochorno cuando acosara a todas las chicas que fueran a la convención.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: BUENO CHICOS, QUE LES PARECIÓ?? ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. YA TENGO ESCRITOS COMO 4 CHAPTERS MAS DE ÉSTA HISTORIA QUE LES PROMETO QUE SI LA SIGUEN LEYENDO SE LLEVARAN GRATAS SORPRESAS, JEJEJE. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR PERO NO SEAN RUDOS, ONEGAII!!  
**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A BLEACH DE TITE KUBO, NO SON MIOS (POR DESGRACIAAA !! )  
**


	2. CONFESIONES A MEDIA NOCHE

**CAP.2 : CONFESIONES A MEDIA NOCHE.**

Cuando el día terminaba y hacía buen tiempo, Rukia solía subir todas las noches al tejado de la casa de los Kurosaki. Aún amaba los sitios altos y adoraba observar la luna. Se sentía feliz y en paz aunque ahora estaba un poco inquieta por el tema que iba a abordar con Ichigo. Sabía que era algo vergonzoso para algunas personas hablar se sexo y esas cosas y conociendo a Ichigo, en eso no sería distinto a cuando tenia quince años.

Y ahí llegó. Era una hermosa noche de Abril e Ichigo subió al tejado a buscarla con una camiseta de mangas cortas y unos pantalones anchos y cómodos. Tenía el pelo mojado y venía con dos zumos en las manos. Sabía que su amiga estaría ahí como cada noche y que le encantaría que le llevara su zumo favorito.

Cuando el pelinaranja se sentó a su lado dandole el zumo, Rukia le dijo:

-**"Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella vez que me enseñaste a tomar zumo... qué recuerdos, verdad Ichigo?"**

Él sólo asintió recordando aquellos dias. Su amiga era ahí prácticamente una desconocida, pero ahora era la persona más importante en su vida. La sentía como una parte más de su ser. Su enana mandona, orgullosa, fuerte , decidida y a veces marimacho. Ahora era más alta (aunque no mucho mas) y mas hermosa que antes. Había dejado crecer su pelo hasta por debajo de los hombros y su cuerpo era más femenino. Tenía una cintura y unas piernas bien tonificadas e incluso ya no era tan plana como antes....

Pero a Ichigo no le importaban esas cosas. Era un hombre y no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente que Rukia era hermosa y atractiva pero a él lo único que le importaba es que era su amiga. Su _"eterna Rukia" _como solía llamarla para sí mismo. Era incapaz de imaginarse sin ella y su cariño por ella era tan sagrado y puro que incluso nunca se había atrevido a pensar en ella como mujer. La respetaba demasiado para eso.

Ajena a los pensamientos de Ichigo, Rukia prosiguió:

**-" Han pasado muchas cosas en todo este tiempo. Todos han seguido sus vidas y las ruedas de sus destinos han seguido girando...**

**Chad, Ishida, Inoue, Tatsuki...Me he dado cuenta de que el amor ha propiciado muchos cambios en mis seres queridos: Mi Nii-sama se ha vuelto a casar, Renji se enamoró de una chica nueva que entró a su escuadrón, Ishida creo que está enamorado de Orihime, Keigo está loco por encontrar novia e incluso tú me contaste que Tatsuki ha conocido a alguien allí en EEUU...**

Ichigo la miró extrañado: **"a donde quieres llegar, Rukia?"**, le preguntó curioso.

-**" Los humanos a estas edades suelen emparejarse o tener relaciones. Ichigo tú ya tienes 20 años y yo...bueno.. digamos que también...dime, por qué nunca te veo interesado en chicas? Nunca sales con ningua, es que a caso no notas los impulsos hormonales?" **concluyó sus preguntas la pelinegra, con una mirada seria y concentrada, esperando las respuestas de su sorprendido amigo.

Para su sorpresa, Ichigo no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. A qué venían esas preguntas? Rukia seguía siendo muy _shinigami _en algunas cosas y su manera tan "correcta" de preguntarle le hizo mucha gracia.

**-" Rukia, no me digas que has vuelto a leer esos dichosos mangas y te ha entrado un _impulso hormonal, _jajajaja!!" "AUCHHH!!" **, se quejó doblandose por un puñetazo en el estómago que la avergonzada y _pillada_ Rukia le propinó.

**-" Ichigo, he investigado y conozco muy bien lo que los hombres y las mujeres hacen y desean. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy una shinigami entrenada para no necesitar de ninguna de estas emociones **(aunque ya dudadaseriamente de eso)** pero, y tú? Es que no te gustan las mujeres?Aún no has besado siquiera a ninguna chica?"**

Ahora la expresión divertida desapareció de la cara de Ichigo dejando paso a un ligero carmín que empezó a adornar sus mejillas. Aquella enana le estaba preguntando todas esas cosas en serio. Sus ojos violáceos le miraban decididos cuestionandole cosas que ni incluso él se había planteado...

**-" Claro que me gustan las mujeres, Rukia!! no soy... bueno...ya sabes...como Yumichika... Y si, es verdad, aún no he estado con ninguna mujer, pero es que nunca me lo he planteado". **Ichigo se calmó un poco, meditó un poco más sus respuestas, flexionó las rodillas llevandolas al pecho y colocó sus brazos encima de éstas. Suspiró y continuó:

**-"Siempre quise proteger a mi familia y a mis amigos. Durante años hemos estado luchando contra muchos seres que chicos de mi edad ni si quieran alcanzan a imaginar y ahora que todo está bién y todos están a salvo, me he centrado en estudiar, formarme, hacer amigos....Dedicarme a ser Ichigo Kurosaki _el humano,_ y recuperar ese tiempo que me robó mis obligaciones como shinigami".**

**-" Y en eso de ser humano, no entra enamorarte, Ichigo? No te entran ganas de conocer a chicas? De buscar en ellas lo que te complemente y te haga feliz?". **Rukia se terminó su zumo y con cara de pillina, le quitó al pensativo Ichigo su zumo de las manos para terminarselo ella. Intentó con esto relajar un poco el ceño fruncido de su amigo. Quizá no había sido una buena idea sacarle el tema al pelinaranjo, aunque francamente se sorprendía de lo fluida que estaba siendo la conversación a pesar del rubor en la cara del ojimiel.

**-"Veras, todo lo que he necesitado de una chica siempre lo he encontrado en ti, así que por eso nunca he sentido la necesidad de buscar..."** respondió Ichigo.

La chica dejó de beber zumo. Ahora ambos se miraban a los ojos, algo sonrojados e inquietos.

**-" Eso ha..sonado...raro.." **expresó Rukia sonriendo un poco y gratamente sorprendida por la sinceridad y madurez de su amigo.

**-"Su..supongo.." **respondió Ichigo, **"pero ya somos mayorcitos para fingir no saber lo importante que eres para mi, enana, o no? No es ningun secreto!!"** exclamó ahora también sonriente Kurosaki, recuperando de nuevo su zumo de las manos de Rukia y sacandole la lengua en gesto de burla.

Rukia asintió ante la pregunta del shinigami sustituto. Sabía muy bién a qué se estaba refiriendo Ichigo con aquellas inocentes afirmaciones. Pero ahora era ella la que recibía esa declaración de forma distinta... Si analizaba su situación con el pelinaranjo, podía afirmarse que eran como una pareja pero sin roces carnales. Gracias a todo lo que había ido aprendiendo en esos mangas criticados por Ichigo, sabía lo que implicaba si un chico le decía a una chica que no buscaba a nadie más porque ella tenía todo lo que él necesitaba...pero por lo visto el tonto de Ichigo no y aquello había estado lejos de ser una declaración amorosa.

**-" Y qué hay de ti, señorita Kuchiki? Ahora ya eres casi humana, qué hay de tus hormonas? Te atraen los hombres? No quieres enamorarte tu tampoco?**. Ahora eran esos preciosos ojos ente miel y avellana los que la miraban con una expresión entre divertida e intrigada al mismo tiempo.

Cierto. Esa pregunta la hizo pensar. Se había centrado tanto en saber por qué Ichigo no salía con chicas que no había caído en que ella tampoco mostraba el más mínimo interés en conocer chicos. Se pasaba el día con Ichigo y él le proporcionaba todo lo que necesitaba de un hombre: se sentía apoyada y querida, se divertían, le confiaba sus cosas, le ayudaba en sus problemas, luchaba junto a ella, la protegía...

Para suerte de esta historia, nuestra querida shinigami era mucho más espabilada que el descerebrado de Ichigo para éstas cosas. Así pues, Rukia se fijó en aquel chico de mirada profunda que a su lado, miraba la luna embobado y recordó de nuevo los pensamientos que estaba teniendo hace unos momentos: _Ichigo tenía todo lo que ella buscaba en un hombre......_y ahí, la verdad se le mostró diáfana: " Sé sincera contigo misma, Rukia - se decía- esto tenía que pasarte tarde o temprano. Mírale, a parte de tener todo lo que necesitas de un hombre, tienes que reconocer que Ichigo es el chico más atractivo y sexy que has conocido en tus dos vidas.. Estás ENAMORADA de Ichigo, idiota!!"

**-" Y bién?" **le insistió Ichigo. Ya casi se había olvidado de las preguntas que su compañero le había hecho antes.

**-" Tawake, yo soy una shinigami. Por mucho tiempo que pase entre los humanos, no me considero una de ellos.." **le respondió muy metida en su papel ocultando su _reciente descubrimiento._

**_-" _Pues ya va siendo hora de que intentes poner en práctica todas las cosas que lees en los mangas, tontita. Estoy seguro de que ya eres tan humana como yo y eso también les concierne a tus hormonas; dentro de nada te costará controlarlas a ti también " **le dijo guinándole un ojo y levantandose para irse a dormir.

**-"Espera Ichigo! Ettoo.. y cómo haces tú para mantener a raya a tus hormonas?** Preguntó levantandose ella también. Ichigo enrojeció y aceleró el paso.

-**"Ah, no, enana!! eso sí que no!! no pienso decirte como me toc...ejemmmm!! estoo, olvídalooo!!"**

**-"Pero Ichiiii **-replicó Rukia cual niña pequeña detrás de él- **yo quiero saberloo!!"**

**-"Los hombres tienen sus _métodos _para ello, y no te diré más!!**

Y así concluyó el día que significaría un antes y un después para las vidas de nuestros portagonistas.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno chicas!! espero que este segundo episodio os haya gustado también. Me ha quedado corto también y es que cuando lo escribo, lo hago a mano y cuando lo paso al pc, se que queda el texto en nada! intentaré que los proximos capis sean mas largos. de todas formas Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews y el apoyo recibido.

En el siguiente capi, Rukia e Ichigo se darán cuenta de que algo ha cambiado desde que han hablado y se prevee que el viaje a tokyo será movidito ^^

Si alguna habéis pensado en que Rukia ya estuvo enamorada de Kaien, debeis saber que de eso hace ya muuchos años y que yo considero que Rukia sentía por él una gran admiración más que otra cosa.

Otra nota, supongo que lo sabreis, pero TAWAKE es lo que Rukia siempre le dice a Ichigo y significa "idiota, imbécil" .( corregidme si me equivoco)

Ah! y que "casualidad" que Ichigo miraba embobado la Luna, no? Jejeje ^^

Bueno espero vuestros reviews!!! se me cuidan, besitoss!!


	3. NO SOLO LOS AVIONES VUELAN

**CAP.3: NO SÓLO LOS AVIONES VUELAN.**

Al despertar, Ichigo no se sintió muy bien. Y no sólo era porque el pesado de Kon estaba golpeandole la cara con sus patitas de peluche por llevarse a su _nee-saann _fuera unos días, sino porque se había pasado horas en vela pensando en la conversación que había mantenido con Rukia. Se sentía confuso con respecto a sus propias palabras. Si lo analizaba bien, hasta podría decirse que le había hecho a la enana una especie de _declaración_. Le había dado a entender que ella era la mujer perfecta para él y esa idea le preocupó. No le había mentido ni se lo había dicho en sentido romántico, pero realmente era lo que sentía por ella... y cómo se lo habría tomado Rukia? Y luego todas esas preguntas sobre chicas y sexo lo habían hecho imaginarse teniendo ese tipo de encuentros con su amiga y para colmo, no le desagradó en absoluto...

Se levantó, pateó a Kon hasta dejarlo K.O en el armario, se dirigió a la ventana, la abrió para ventilar la habitación y cuando se disponía a respirar el fresco aire primaveral de la mañana:

**-"GOOD MOOORNIINNGG, ICHIGOOOO!!",** apareció su -todavía- escandaloso y energético padre dispuesto a propinarle a su hijo la mejor patada en la cara de su vida, pero en un rápido reflejo esquivó a su padre y éste se estampó contra el suelo.

**-"Maldito viejo! A caso no habías dejado de darme por culo por las mañanas desde que empecé a estudiar medicina? Donde quedó eso de que "tu orgullo por mi superaba tu amor de padre?" (amor de padre= intentar patearle a su hijo la cara -o lo que sea- cada mañana xD)**

Isshin se incorporó rápidamente, puso cara de interesante, se llevó la mano a la barbilla en acto de profunda reflexión y dijo:

- **"veras hijo, sé que te vas a llevar a Rukia-chan a un hotel y anoche Yuzu y yo escuchamos **_**casualmente **_**vuestra conversación sobre lo mucho que os deseabais y os parecíais **_**ideales**_** el uno al otro, así que si sumamos los datos eso sólo dá el resultado de que en ese viaje dejarás por fín de ser virg...AUCHH, AAJJJJ, AAAHHHHH!! " **concluyó su discursito sintiendo como su hijo gentilmente le daba un puñetazo en el estómago, un golpe seco en la garganta para que dejara de decir estupideces y lo lanzó por la ventana de una patada en su paternal trasero. Mientras caía decía : **"usa preservativoooo!!"**

**-"maldito viejo pervertido, es que nunca cambiará!!??" **gruñó el pelinaranja sentandose en la cama y rascandose la nuca.

Miró al escritorio y vió el programa de actividades de la convención a la que asistirían y se volvió a perder en sus reflexiones. Rukia tenía razón. A caso no pensaba estar con alguna mujer algún día? No querría acariciarla y despertar junto a ella? formar una familia?. Lo mismo la enana le estaba tratando de decir que se dejara conquistar de una vez y se mostrara abierto con las chicas...o quizá le querría decir otra cosa??....

Harto de comerse el coco, se levantó, se dirigió a la mesa y se puso a ojear el programa de actividades. Para su sorpresa, quitando unas pocas horas al día dedicadas a charlas, conferencias y exposiciones, el resto de actividades eran totalmente dignas del comité estudiantil en donde Keigo era miembro de honor: Habrían fiestas, excursiones, cenas y más fiestas!!. Todas esas reuniones protagonizadas por alocados estudiantes universitarios siempre iban acompañadas de alcohol, desmelenamientos y posibilidades de tener sexo por doquier.... "Hmmm... perfecto para la enana. Si quiere descubrir los "placeres de la carne", la voy a llevar al sitio ideal...." pensó no muy animado e incluso molesto; y es que ya se encargaría él de patearle el culo a aquel que intentara propasarse con Rukia.

Por su parte, nuestra querida Kuchiki había ido a la Soul Society para dar su informe mensual sobre la situación en Karakura. Luego se dirigió a la mansión de su hermano para visitarle y saludar a su nueva cuñada, Eribe. Al principio había sido una boda pactada para fortalecer la alianza entre las casas nobles del sereitei. Pero Eribe, además de ser bonita y educada, resultó ser muy tierna y amable, tal como Hisana era, así que Byakuya se enamoró de ella y ahora eran felizmente casados.

La felicidad de su hermano había logrado que éste dejara de estar tan obcecado en proteger a Rukia de todo y de todos y le permitiera quedarse en el mundo humano por largos períodos. Aunque todavía miraba a Ichigo como si quisiera hacerle algo deplorable a su hermana y siempre que ella volvía, le preguntaba si "el mocoso insolente la trataba con respeto".

Después de tomar el té con ellos, se dirigió al cuartel de la 10ª división para visitar a Rangiku pues de todos era sabido que la rubia de grandes encantos era una experta en el tema _hombres_ y desde su conversación con Ichigo, nuestra pequeña shinigami tenía dos cosas muy claras:

-La primera, estaba enamorada de Ichigo y había decidido que quería experimentar de una vez lo que se sentía teniendo relaciones íntimas con un hombre, a ser posible, con él, claro.

-Lo segundo, se moría de miedo de pensar en intentar algo y perder a Ichigo. Temía que él no la viera como mujer y se distanciaran.

"Soluciones desesperadas, requieren medidas desesperadas" se dijo, y se dispuso a entrar a la oficina del capitán, donde ya podía escuchar los gritos de Hitsugaya porque había pillado a Rangiku bebiendo sake en vez de rellenar los informes del escuadrón.

-**"Por fín Rukia-chan!! hace mucho que sospechaba que caerías en los encantos de Kurosaki. Bueno yo y todos, jajaja! Y no me pongas esa cara, vuestro "feeling" es tan intenso que se nota hasta en hueco mundo! Todos lo sabíamos menos vosotros dos claro, ahí tan metiditos en vuestra burbuja de "mejores amigos" **expresaba alegremente Rangiku mientras rodeaba el cuello de Rukia con su brazo y pegaba saltitos de emoción, haciendo que sus enoormes pechos golpearan la mejilla de la escandalizada Rukia. Ésta, ruborizada a más no poder, empezaba a pensar que no había sido una buena idea contarle nada a su compañera shinigami cuando la rubia continuó:

-**"Bueno, pues entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es enseñarte a seducir a Ichigo. Estoy segura de que ese idiota sólo necesita un empujoncito, jejeje" **y la guió hasta un bar donde solía reunirse todas las tardes con Ikkaku, Hisagi, Shuuhei, Yumichika, Yoruichi y Yachiru (aunque la pequeña de pelo rosado no bebía sake, claro), dispuesta a enseñarle a Rukia las lecciones que según su experiencia, cambiarían toda su vida.

Ya era lúnes, el día que partirían hacia Tokyo. Nada más llegar, los estudiantes tendrían una presentación con los organizadores del evento y los médicos más ilustres de todo japón así que Ichigo pensó que no estaba de más cambiar por una vez sus tejanos estrechos y desgastados y sus camisetas de estilo urbano por un atuendo mas elegante y propio de un estudiante responsable. Causar buena impresión para él era doblemente difícil, ya que con su ceño fruncido que le daba aspecto de tio con mala leche y su pelo que parecía teñido, daba la impresión de ser un macarra.

Había quedado con Rukia en el mismo aeropuerto de Karakura, ya que ella regresaba esa misma mañana de la Soul Society. Sabía que ella estaría ansiosa por volar por primera vez en avión. Sería una gran experiencia para ella estar en el aire con su gigai y sin usar el shunpo.

Y el ojimiel estaba en lo cierto. Rukia miraba emocionada por las cristaleras del aeropuerto cómo despegaban los aviones mientras que esperaba a que Ichigo se reuniera con ella. Sabía que él la encontraría por su reiatsu, así que se fué a revolotear por allí como una niña pequeña.

A Ichigo, que ya llegaba con los billetes en la mano, le enterneció ver la cara de su amiga mirando por el cristal. Sus ojuelos ente azul y violeta refulgían de ilusión y su sonrisa era capaz de detener la lluvia más torrencial en todos los corazones del mundo. Su pequeña amiga lucía muy bonita. Llevaba un traje blanco ajustado al pecho y luego suelto. Su pelo estaba recogido en un grácil moño que dejaba algunos mechones azabaches sueltos por su estilizado cuello y se había maquillado un poco. Lo justo para dar brillo a sus labios e intensificar su mirada.

Ichigo sintió palpitar su corazón al verla. Había tomado una decisión con respecto a la conversación que tuvieron hacía dos noches, pero ya lo hablaría con ella cuando estuvieran más tranquilos.

**-"Yo, enana. Nerviosa por volar?"** le saludó acercándose a ella.

Rukia se giró y ahí estaba él, atractivo como siempre. Llevaba una camisa negra con un par de botones abiertos y unos pantalones color gris claro. Por la avertura de su camisa, se podía vislumbrar la medalla del abuelo de Chad. Éste se la regaló a Ichigo cuando se fué, como recordatorio de la fuerte amistad que siempre compartirían y desde ese día, Ichigo no se la había quitado. Sonreía de forma seductora. Siempre lo hacía así aunque él no se daba cuenta y es que verlo sin el ceño fruncido era un privilegio del que pocos afortunados como ella disfrutaban. Por primera vez, Rukia sintió algo nuevo en el estómago...qué era esa sensación? Parecía el revolotear de unas mariposas....

Ichigo se dirigió a ella y le quitó la maleta de las manos:

-**" Deberías haber facturado tu equipaje, tontita. Anda vamos"  
**

_Tontita..._Así había empezado a llamarla últimamente, y aunque sabía que cuando la llamaba enana era con cariño, éste apelativo le gustaba más.

Durante el camino de vuelta de la S.S había decidido echarse atrás con eso de seducir a Ichigo. Y no era sólo porque la cantidad de cosas que Rangiku le contó la asustó y la hizo sentirse muy avergonzada, sino que le parecía algo arriesgado y no perdería a su mejor amigo. Era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Ambos eran felices así y todo estaría bien mientras que él no se enamorase de nadie... Éste pensamiento la amargaba profundamente, pero ya se preocuparía si llegaba el momento.

Al pasar por su lado, el potente Kurosaki dejó su rastro de olor en el aire. "One Million" era el perfume que siempre usaba desde que ella se lo había regalado por su 18 cumpleaños y el delicioso aroma y la visión de su trasero perfecto marcado por esos pantalones la hizo mirarlo embobada.... y de nuevo esas malditas mariposas!!!

"Genial, Rukia, así te será mucho mas fácil no intentar nada...", se dijo irónicamente para sí misma mientras notaba como sus hormonas comenzaban a fluir por todo su cuerpo.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola de nuevo a todas/-os!!! lo primero es lo primero, agradeceros los reviews tan increibles que me mandais!! y en especial a las chicas, sois todas geniales y muy muy divertidas!! me encanta recibirlos porque siempre me arrancais una sonrisa. ^^

Bueno, bueno, he intentado que éste chapter sea más largo aunque al final no ha salido como pretendía. Espero que os haya gustado igual y siga captando vuestro interés. Iba a fusionar dos episodios en uno, pero es que entonces no me cuadraba el corte en una parte interesante de la historia, jejeje

A ver, notas? Ah, si!! el perfume One Million existe de verdad y es de Paco Rabanne y huele increiblee!!! Ichigo tiene que oler así desde que conocí ese perfume, kyaaaaaaaa! (hemorriagia nasal). XD

Estoy teniendo algunos problemillas con la web a la hora de hacer la preview del capitulo por si hay errores. He corregido lo de la frase en la que Ichigo la llama "tontita", que de momento no aparece esa palabra en la frase, pero no se actualiza en la web y ya lleva así un rato... ¬¬

Cuando Ichi la saluda con el "Yo" en el aeropuerto, no me refiero al pronombre personal, sino a la forma que tiene él de saludar siempre, la que le dice cuando la salva en la ss o en fade to black cuando ella vuelve a la normalidad ^^ ( esq no recuerdo si se escribía así, jejej)

Espero que ya hayais entendido con el final lo que quería decir en el titulo de que "no son sólo las mariposas las que vuelan", o eran los aviones? jejeje

Ah! si me he equivocado escribiendo algún nombre de algún personaje, hacedmelo saber, onegai!!

Pues ala, hasta la próxima actualización, sed felices!!


	4. SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS

**CAP.4: SENTIMIENTOS CONFUSOS.**

Esto era humillante. Una Kuchiki, miembro de una familia noble que durante generaciones ha estado bendecida con shinigamis de élite y en la que había sido entrenada para no temerle a nada ni a nadie, estaba completamente _acojonada _subida a aquel cacharro que ahora no le parecía tan fascinante.

Ichigo le había cedido a su amiga su asiento al lado de la ventanilla para que se deleitara con las vistas, pero ahora veía divertido que no había sido una buena idea. El avión vibró al atravesar una zona de turbulencias y fué que pegando un gritito, Rukia se aferró a la mano de Ichigo y la apretó tan fuerte que incluso le paraba la circulación.

**-"Jajaja! Vamos enana, no te va a pasar nada. Qué haces tan asustada? No me lo puedo creer, jajaja!"**expresó divertido Ichigo.

Rukia lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y justo cuando iba a golpearle, se dió cuenta de que sus manos estaban etrelazadas. Se quedó pensativa observando ese agarre. Su amigo no la había soltado y aunque se burlaba de ella, sabía que él nunca dejaría que le pasara nada.

**-"Relájate, tontita. Disfruta del vuelo" **le animó Ichigo sonriente.

Rukia suspiró un poco. Desde luego que si pretendía no tener ningún acercamiento con Ichigo, el ir de la mano con los dedos entrelazados no ayudaría a su propósito. Aunque le encantase la sensación de sentir el calor de su mano,maldecía el haberse dado cuenta de todos esos sentimientos que ahora removían su mundo. _"Disfruta", _le había dicho Ichigo. Eso eso, eso haría. Si había ido con él era porque quería que lo pasaran bien y no para ser un problema ni un estorbo para su amigo. Tenía que evitar a toda costa seguir pensando en esos sentimientos. Quizá hasta se había confundido porque era con Ichigo con el chico con quien mas trataba... quizá si conociera a mas gente, todo cambiaría.

**-"Tienes razón Ichigo" **-suspiró-** "sabes? Estoy muy ilusionada con que me hayas invitado a este viaje. Quiero que nos lo pasemos muy bien y que me enseñes muchas cosas y, quién sabe? Lo mismo conozco a algún chico interesante y me deje llevar"** dijo Rukia, fingiendo despreocupación y tratandose de convencer a sí misma de que todo lo que le había pasado estos días era producto de la confusión y las hormonas.

Al oír ésto, Ichigo le soltó la mano. Había empezado muy bien con eso de que "estaba muy ilusionada por ir con él al viaje" y luego...conocer a un chico? A qué había venido eso?. Había sido un estúpido y había mal interpretado a su amiga en aquella conversación. Ella no le había querido decir que se atreviera a intentar algo con ella, sino que conociera a otras personas, que se abriera con las chicas...

Ahora se sentía confuso. Había decidido poner a prueba su relación con ella e intentar dar un paso más. Desde su conversación, había pensado en ella todo el tiempo y se había dado cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Rukia distaban mucho de ser una simple amistad. Pero por lo visto, ella no pensaba eso... De todas formas no la culpaba ni se enfadaba con ella. Al fin y al cabo, eran sólo amigos y después de cinco años, nada había cambiado, por qué tendría que pasar algo ahora? Sólo porque ella se había interesado en los hombres y en el sexo?

Resignado, suspiró y cambió su expresión. No iba a intentar conocer chicas en ese viaje pues él era consecuente con sus sentimientos, pero haría lo que Rukia le había dicho, tratar de pasarlo bien y no pensar en ello y sobre todas las cosas, no hacer nada que pudiera poner en peligro su amistad con _su enana._

Después de la presentación del evento, Ichigo y Rukia se dirigieron a su habitación. Cuando el pelinaranja abrió la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa.

**-"Alaaa! Qué cama más grande!!" **exclamó una feliz Rukia, quién entró corriendo y se puso a pegar saltitos en la _única_ cama del cuarto. "**Etto...y dónde está la tuya, Ichigo?"** preguntó recorriendo con sus viloláceos ojos toda la estancia.

Ichigo se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. No había comunicado al reservar la habitación que pusieran dos camas, y los de recepción, al ver que habían reservado un chico y una chica, pensaron que era pareja y dejaron una cama doble. _"Perfecto"_, se dijo irónicamente para sí.

Después de explicarselo todo a Rukia, ésta se sonrojó un poco y puso cara rara.

**-"Vamos enana", **dijo Ichigo soltando su maleta y quitandose los zapatos, **"tampoco es tan malo, no es la primera vez que duermes conmigo en la misma habitación", **ahora se acercó a ella desabotonandose la camisa, **"te recuerdo que te has pegado bastante tiempo durmiendo en mi armario".**

El ojimiel ya casi había llegado a donde se encontraba ella. La visión de su atractivo amigo acercandose y mirandola con una sonrisa burlona y encima abriendose la camisa la hicieron ponerse nerviosa. Con un rubor en las mejillas, le contestó:

**-"S...sí, pero no en la misma cama, idiota!".**

El chico se colocó frente a ella, se inclinó y le habló con una voz insinuante al oido:

"**Ohhh... no será que te pone nerviosa el dormir conmigo en una cama, verdad enana?"**

El suave susurro en su oreja, la proximidad del cuerpo del muchacho con su maravilloso olor y el tono de su voz....Sabía que Ichigo estaba de broma pero eso no significaba que sus hormonas lo supieran.

**-"Qué dices, idiota!"**, le golpeó en el estómago, **"como si dormir con alguien que ronca fuera interesante, jajaja!" **y se fué corriendo por la habitación mientras Ichigo la perseguía con una almohada.

**-"Yo no ronco, enana! Ven aquí, te vas a enterar, mentirosa!!" **le gritaba un aparentemente enojado Kurosaki, pero en realidad se estaba riendo, ya que era con ella con la única que tenía esas absurdas peleas, y le encantaba.

Rukia le esquivó y se metió corriendo al cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

**-"Oi, vamos eso no vale!! sal de ahí! Tenemos que bajar a la cena de bienvenida"** le dijo Ichigo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

**-"Pues por eso idiota, necesito una ducha para ponerme guapa y estar a la altura de _kurosaki-kuun"_**, le respondió burlona.

**-"Ya te enterarás luego enana!"** la amenazó el chico con cara de fastidio.

Alejandose de la puerta del baño, se dirigió a la cama y se tumbó bocarriba. Aquello no iba a ayudarle en su decisión de mantener el control con respecto a su amiga. Se sentía el tío con más mala suerte del mundo: la cama, sus hormonas e incluso el pervertido de su hollow interno se unirían contra él en estos días.

La cena de bienvenida estuvo bastante bien. El hotel era de categoría y por lo tanto, la comida también. Ichigo y Rukia habían cenado de lo lindo junto con Keigo y sus compañeros de la universidad más allegados.

Después de soportar los lloriqueos de su escandaloso amigo por contarle que dormiría en la misma cama con Rukia, (cosa que había hecho para chinchar a su amigo), todos se dirigieron a la discoteca del hotel, en donde se servirían copas gratis y escucharían buena música.

Ciertamente, la convención parecía que sería todo un éxito ya que había acudido muchísima gente y no solo de su universidad, sino también algunas incluso de otros países. El local estaba a rebosar. Ichigo vislumbró a lo lejos dos asientos libres en la barra y sin pensarlo, cogió a Rukia de la mano para guiarla hasta allí.

Mientras atravesaban el tumulto de gente, las compañeras de clase de Ichigo les miraban pasar en plan cotillas totales y es que eran muchas las veces que veían al atractivo Kurosaki acompañado de esa chica. Si alguna había tenido la esperanza de acercarse a él en la convención, la había perdido de inmediato al enterarse de que Ichigo había invitado a Rukia a venir al evento.

**-"II---CHII----GOOO!!" ,**apareció Keigo con una gran jarra de cerveza en la mano y con una pobre chica que había caído en sus redes, **" por qué no coges a Kuchiki-san y os venís con nosotros a bailar? Si os quedais solos aquí, a parte de aburriros, todo el mundo va a seguir pensando que sois pareja".**

**-"Pshee, como si eso me importara ya a estas alturas. Todo el mundo cree que Rukia y yo somo novios desde que ella llegó a Karakura recuerdas?,** contestó Ichigo sin el más mínimo interés. Sabía que bailar no era lo suyo, y soportar las burlas de Rukia, menos...

-**"Pero yo quiero bailar, Ichigo!!"** se quejó una animada Rukia. Nuestra Shinigami había observado que la gente se divertía mucho al bailar. Sentía ganas de soltar una carcajada solo con imaginarse a Ichigo bailando, pero el ojimiel era tímido para eso y aún le preocupaba mucho su imagen y su reputación como para dejarse en ridículo a sí mismo.

De pronto, una voz se unió a la conversación:

**-"Ya veo que sigues siendo un soso y un antipático, Kurosaki"**

Ichigo abrió los ojos en gesto de sorpresa. Aquella voz... llevaba tiempo sin oírla pero podía ser....de pronto, el gritito de felicidad de dos amigas reencontrandose no le dejó dudas: Eran Ishida e Inoue, pero, qué hacían ahí?

**-"Kyaaaaaa!!" **gritaban las dos chicas, **"Kuchiki-san, qué alegría verte!"** sonreía la linda Orihime mientras apretujaba a Rukia entre sus protuberantes pechos.

**-"Gracias por los cumplidos, Ishida. Yo también me alegro mucho de verte"** le dijo Ichigo a su metrosexual excompañero de batallas.

**-"Hola Kurosaki-kun! Cuanto tiempo!",**saludó alegremente Orihime saltando sobre el cuello de Ichigo y dándole un abrazo. Ésta actitud extrañó un poco al pelinaranja. Normalmente Inoue se comportaba con él de una forma mucho más tímida y a veces hasta tartamudeaba al hablarle. Pero ahora la chica se mostraba bastante tranquila y el gesto agradó al muchacho. Al fín y al cabo, le encantaba ver felíz a sus amigos e Inoue parecía que lo era.

**-"Hola Inoue, me alegro mucho de verte. Y dime, qué haceis vosotros dos aquí?"**

**-"Mi padre es un médico muy ilustre, recuerdas? Él ha sido uno de los patrocinadores de éste evento y nos ha invitado a Orihime y a mi"** respondió el quincy con su típica voz de soltar rollitos.

Cierto, a Ichigo le pareció haber visto a Ryuuken en la conferencia a la que asistió por la mañana.

Y así, Ichigo, Rukia, Ishida, Inoue, Keigo y su ligue, Izumi, se quedaron charlando un rato y poniendose al día de sus respectivas vidas.

En un momento de distracción de Izumi, Keigo se abalanzó sobre Inoue con la intención de apretujar a su antigüa compañera de instituto pero Ishida reaccionó mandandole lejos de una patada.

**-"Wow" **dijo Ichigo,** " y eso a qué a venido, Ishida?" **preguntó sorprendido por la agresividad del quincy.

**-"Kurosaki, Orihime es ahora mi prometida"** afirmó un orgulloso Ishida, ajustandose sus gafas y rodeando la cintura de una sonrojada Inoue.

**-"Felicidades Inoue!!**, exclamó Rukia, **"tenemos que celebrarlo y tienes que contarme muchas cosas, anda vamos!" **y diciendo ésto, se llevó a la chica a otra parte de la barra para pedirse algo mientras se contaban.

Ichigo observaba a Rukia marcharse. A la pequeña Kuchiki le habían gustado bastante todas las bebidas alcohólicas que sirvieron durante la cena y cuando se enteró que servirían cócteles gratis, anunció que tenía la intención de probarlos todos.

**-"Esta noche me temo que me tocará cuidar de una enana borracha",** suspiró Ichigo mientras que le oía Ishida.

**-"Y bueno, Kurosaki, qué tal con Rukia? Lleva bién Byakuya vuestra relación? Desde cuándo estais juntos?"**

Ichigo se atragantó con lo que estaba bebiendo al oír esas preguntas. Otro igual que el resto...acaso era tan difícil que un chico y una chica pudieran ser sólo amigos sin necesidad de nada más? Tanto parecían una pareja a los ojos de los demás?

**-"Rukia y yo sólo somos amigos, eso sí, los mejores, incluso ya no nos peleamos tanto como antes", **respondió.

**-"Vaya, y yo que creí que a estas alturas habrías dejado de ser un inmaduro y un cobarde y te le habrías declarado", **contestó con sorna y desilusión el ahora engominado quincy.

**-"Maldito..."** masculló entre dientes un ya medio mosqueado Ichigo. Pero su semblante se calmó y miró para otro lado. No tenía caso ocultarle nada al inteligente Ishida, así que lejos de negar la evidencia, continuó :**"No quiero estropear mi amistad con ella. Es demasiado importante para mi -** expresó un poco consternado- **las cosas están bién así...".**

La sinceridad del bruto de su compañero cogió por sorpresa a Ishida.:

-"**Bueno Kurosaki, tú sabrás lo que haces, pero Kuchiki-san es hermosa y atrae a los hombres. Alguna vez conocerá a alguien, se enamorará y se irá de tu lado. Espero que si para ese día, sigues pensando lo mismo, estés dispuesto a dejarla marchar..."**

Ichigo se volvió hacia él y le miró fastidiado. Sabía que el afeminado quincy tenía razón, pero por qué demonios tenía que darle la charlita?; después de un año y medio sin verle, no podrían hablar de su vida en Francia? De su relación con Inoue? De Arrancars?

**-"Bueno, ya me preocuparé cuando ese día llegue..."** contestó con el ceño fruncido.

**-"Pues puede que llegue antes de lo que piensas, Kurosaki"**, replicó Ishida y le hizo un gesto para que dirigiera su mirada hacia donde se encontraban Rukia y Orihime.

Cuando Ichigo se giró, vió como con ellas se encontraba hablando un joven bien parecido. Era alto, tenía el pelo grisáceo y los ojos verdes penetrantes y justo en ese momento, saludaba a Rukia dándole un beso en cada mejilla.

**-"Pero...quién coño es ese?"** preguntó ahora un más que ceñudo Kurosaki.

Cuando Inoue y Rukia pidieron sus bebidas, hablaron ilusionadas sobre la futura boda de su compañera y de cómo se habían ido dando los acontecimientos que terminaron en esa proposición.

Rukia se sentía muy felíz por Orihime. La chica no había tenido mucha suerte en el amor a lo largo de su vida; primero, se prendó de Ichigo. Ni qué decir tiene que nuestro naranjito protagonista nunca se fijó en ella y tras perder la esperanza y comprobar que el instinto de protección que Ichigo mostraba hacia ella era sólo por simple amistad, se enamoró curiosamente del que fué su captor, el Espada Ulquiorra. Éste amor era aún más difícil que el otro, no sólo porque él fuera parte del enemigo, sino porque encima era un arrancar, cómo podrían mantener una relación si un hollow era incapaz de sentir amor?.

Ahora por fín, estaba comprometida, enamorada y felíz y eso aliviaba el corazón de Rukia.

**-"Espero que cuando vengan a la boda, tú y Kurosaki-kun estén ya prometidos!"** comentó Orihime mientras sostenía en su mano un margarita.

A Rukia se le ensombreció el rostro por unos breves instantes que no pasaron desapercibidos por su amiga.

**-"Inoue, el idiota de Ichigo y yo sólo somos amigos. Nada ha cambiado en todo este tiempo".**

Orihime se sorprendió bastante. A parte de darse cuenta de que Ichigo no sentía nada romántico por ella, la principal razón por la que decidió olvidarse de él era porque ella pensaba que Rukia y él se amaban. Estaba tan convencida de ello que creía que a estas alturas, ellos ya estarían juntos... Quizá necesitaban ayuda?. Se dispuso a ofrecerle a Rukia hacer de celestina cuando la pelinegra le interrumpió:

**-"Sabes Inoue? En realidad tengo mucho interés en conocer chicos, ya sabes, creo que ha llegado el momento de que me abra de una vez. He visto muchos chicos guapos por aquí y quién sabe? Lo mismo en éstos días conozca al amor de mi vida, no crees?"**

Entonces el extraño y enrevesado cerebro de la linda Orihime comenzó a producir ideas de esas en un código extraño que a veces ni incluso Tatsuki era capaz de descifrar. Llevandose las manos a la boca, puso cara de apenada y dijo:

**-"Ohh, pobrecita Kuchiki-san. Estás en la fase de despecho! Pillaste a Renji declarándosele a Ichigo y entonces el equipo de los chicos ganó y..."**

A Rukia le resbaló el sudorcillo por la frente. No entendía de qué hablaba su amiga.

En ese momento, un joven alto y guapo que había estado escuchando la conversación se acercó a las chicas y se dirigió a Rukia. Su voz era masculina y se mostraba muy seguro de sí mismo:

**-"Pues si me permite acompañarla, señorita, sería un gusto que ese amor que está buscando fuese yo".**

Rukia iba a mandar al cuerno a ese engreído entrometido, pero luego lo pensó mejor. Le pareció atractivo y -aparentemente- parecía encantador. Intentar conocerle y charlar un rato no le haría daño a nadie y evitaría que ella pensase más en Ichigo y aclarase de una vez si estaba confundida con respecto a él".

**-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki"**, le dijo estrechándole la mano, pero el hombre se aproximó a su rostro y le dió dos besos; uno en cada mejilla.

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rukia, le dijo:

**-"Mi nombre es Fabricio Martinelli. Espero no haberla ofendido con mi acercamiento. Besar en las mejillas es una forma de saludar muy común en en mi país, signorina".**

En realidad, no estaba molesta. Rukia seguía pensando que un beso era una forma de saludo. Era Ichigo el que le había dicho que suelen tener otras connotaciones, pero quizá eso era sólo porque el tonto de su amigo era demasiado tímido o sólo se pensaba así en Japón... Hablando de su amigo, dónde estaba Ichigo? Le buscó disimuladamente con la mirada y lo vió de espaldas a ella sentado en una mesa con Ishida. Esperaba que el verla charlando con algún desconocido derpertara el interés del pelinaranja.... "Bueno -se dijo a sí misma- "qué esperaba? Una escenita de celos o algo? Ichigo es sólo mi amigo..."

**-"Le apetece tomar algo,señorita Kuchiki?"** le preguntó el italiano.

**-"Claro, por qué no?"** respondió resignada. Se lo pasaría bien esa noche sin pensar en nada más.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, pues aquí estoy de nuevo. Tengo que decir que el final del capítulo no me ha gustado mucho porque he fusionado dos en uno para que fuera más largo y el corte original lo dejaba más interesante en un principio, pero bueno, espero que aún así os haya gustado.

He elegido a un italiano para conquistar a Rukia porque se supone que tienen fama de ser muy eficientes en esa tarea. No sé si habré escrito bien eso de "siñorina", pero bueno, ya me enteraré por ahí.-------GRACIAS A METITUS POR LA CORRECCIÓN, LA PALABRA CORRECTA ES "SIGNORINA" . Pues ala, corregido queda, muchas gracias!!!

Gracias a todos los que seguís mi historia. Os ruego que tengais paciencia si pensais que éste chapter ha estado flojo porque en el que viene, Rukia, completamente borracha, dejará libres a sus hormonas y creedme que el objetivo de éstas no es Fabricio ...jejeje.

Un saludo, espero vuestros reviews (no seais muy rudos, porfaa!) y mañana actualizaré el siguiente.

Cuidaos mucho!!


	5. MIS BESOS NO SERÁN PARA TI

**Aviso: Éste capítulo contiene alguna palabra obscena o considerada de un vocabulario vulgar.**

**CAP.5: MIS BESOS NO SERÁN PARA TI.**

Rukia y su nuevo acompañante se llevaron horas charlando y bebiendo sentados en la barra. Entre tema y tema, la pelinegra iba probando cada cóctel de la carta del bar y cada vez los comentarios de su ocurrente nuevo amigo le parecían más graciosos.

Fabricio parecía un hombre inteligente. Le habló de Italia, de la mítica y milenaria Roma, de su arte y sus costumbres. Se mostraba siempre muy seguro de sí mismo sin llegar a la arrogancia y miraba a Rukia de una forma que, a veces, la hacía ruborizarse. Notaba como sus profundos ojos verdes perdían el contacto con su cara para deslizarse -no muy disimuladamente- por su silueta y sus piernas. Ésta nueva forma de sentirse observada era muy diferente de cómo la miraban otros chicos o incluso Ichigo. Había algo en ella que aún no sabía descifrar....pero por otro lado, le gustaba sentirse atractiva.

El italiano, al ver que la chica se mostraba cómoda e incluso coqueta, decidió acercarse un poco más a Rukia. Era lo que en el fondo había pretendido en un principio. No es ningún misterio que un hombre quiera pasar la noche con una mujer y aunque la muchacha de ojos violáceos parecía bastante inocente, creyó simplemente que era tímida. En todo caso, decidió empezar a enviarle a su compañera el claro mensaje de lo que esperaba que pasase entre ellos al terminar la velada.

**-"Bailamos, Rukia?"** le ofreció el apuesto italiano. Se levantó y ofreció su mano a la joven. La pequeña shinigami había querido bailar desde que había llegado al local, así que, animada por el alcohol y su curiosidad, tomó la mano de su acompañante con una deslumbrante sonrisa y casi lo arrastró a la pista.

Ichigo por su parte, había estado charlando con Ishida y los demás. La presencia del atractivo pelinaranjo sin su habitual compañera, atrajo a varias chicas de su clase interesadas en él así que se había formado un grupo en el que las conversaciones eran amenas y eso ayudó a Ichigo a no pensar en lo que Rukia estuviese haciendo con ese desconocido. Permaneció con sus amigos fingiendo despreocupación y mostrandose todo lo amable que podía cuando rechazaba a alguna chica que lo invitase a bailar, a una copa o a salir directamente.

Pronto, el cansancio le invadió y pensó que ya era hora de irse a la habitación. Se daría una ducha relajante y luego, a dormir. Eso le recordó que compartiría cama con la enana, así que levantó, se despidió de todos y se dispuso a buscar a Rukia para decirle que ya se iba cuando se encontró con la escena:

Su amiga estaba en medio de la pista, sonriendo y rodeada por la cintura por los brazos de ese tío que no la había dejado sola en toda la noche. El guaperas le agarró la mano, la hizo girar sobre sí y luego la sostuvo inclinándola sobre su brazo, aprovechando para acercar sus labios al cuello de la muchacha y rozarlo levemente. Luego la volvía a incorporar y de nuevo se aferraba a su femenina cintura, como si sus manos estuviesen pegadas a ella con pegamento. Rukia tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, reía cada vez que hacían un paso nuevo y colocaba sus delicadas manos sin titubeos en el pecho del hombre.

Ichigo sabía reconocer a los tipejos como ese. Se haría el encantador y sofisticado y se ganaría la confianza de Rukia con la única intención de llevarla a la cama.

En ese instante, una de las manos de Fabricio descendió lentamente hasta colocarse en el trasero de Rukia.

"_Suficiente por hoy, ya he visto bastante. Siempre tendré tiempo de sentirme aún peor..." _gruñó Ichigo para sí. Se dió media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación justo en el momento en el que Rukia retiraba la mano del italiano de su trasero.

Ahora, y bajo los efectos del alcohol, una enfadada Rukia no resultaba para nada efectiva ni aterradora así que a Fabricio no le resultó difícil convencerla de que había sido sin querer y que no había pretendido ofenderla.

El italiano pensó que a su nueva conquista le gustaba hacerse la estrecha y que tan sólo necesitaba un poco más de _poder de convicción_. Así que la volvió a invitar a más copas para que el alcohol mermara por completo sus defensas.

Dos copas, elogios a su belleza; tres copas, leves roces acompañados de sonrisas seductoras; cuatro copas y otro baile estrecho.... A la quinta copa, le ofreció a la chica salir a pasear a los jardines del hotel y a tomar un poco el aire y Rukia aceptó.

Ishida e Inoue miraban de lejos la escena:

**-"Uryuu, no crees que deberíamos ir a ayudar a Kuchiki-san?. Ese hombre la mira como si fuera a hacerle algo... ya sabes...indecente" **preguntó preocupada Orihime.

**-"Si ese hombre intenta algo, estoy seguro de que Kuchiki-san sabrá pararle los pies, Orihime. Además, a ver si ésto le hace abrir los ojos al idiota de Kurosaki de una vez. Confía en mi, princesa, ya verás como en éstos días cambian las cosas..."**

Orihime asintió aún algo consternada. Esperaba que su prometido tuviera razón y que sus previsiones se cumplieran. Rara vez se equivocaba el quincy así que le hizo caso y ambos se retiraron a su habitación.

Mientras, en los jardines, una animada y muy borracha Rukia hablaba sobre Chappy al italiano, que fingía prestarle atención mientras buscaba un lugar tranquilo y solitario donde intimar con ella. Una vez se hubieron sentado, el italiano la rodeó con sus brazos y se acercó a su cuello, donde plantó un beso húmedo en su suave y blanca piel. La chica reaccionó dando un pequeño sobresalto. En los mangas que leía, cada vez que esa situación se daba, a la chica solía gustarle, pero a ella le había producido rechazo de inmediato. Al mirar a los ojos al italiano, por fín pudo entender qué es lo que había en ellos diferente a los de los demás. Era una mezcla entre lujuria y posesión. El hombre mostraba una mueca depravada, como si la desnudara con la mirada. De nuevo, el italiano se acercó a ella, pero al intentar apartarlo, el hombre le agarró fuertemente por las nalgas, metiendo sus manos por debajo de su falda y le mordió el cuello emitiendo una especie de leve gruñido.

**-"Vamos, _bella_, dejemos de fingir, sabes perfectamente lo que busco. Por qué no subes conmigo a la habitación, hmmm? Verás lo bien que nos lo pasamos"** le dijo al oído e intentó besarla.

Ah, no! Eso sí que no! Rukia había estado reservando su primer beso para alguien especial, alguien cuyo rostro tenía perfectamente claro en su mente, y ese hombre no era el que tenía delante, mirandola de aquella manera.

**-"Quiero follarte. Cualquier hombre querría hacerlo con esas piernas que tienes, bella. No te hagas más la dura, sé que tú también quieres..."** y de nuevo removió sus manos bajo su falda, intentando abarcar toda la piel que podía con ellas.

En ese momento Rukia deseó con todas sus fuerzas haberse traido en el bolso su gikongan y el guante saca-almas que usaba con Ichigo al principio para así transformarse en shinigami, expulsar el alma del cuerpo a ese maldito atrevido y castigarle despiadadamente. Pero, a pesar de su embriaguez, logró zafarse de su acosador propinándole una fuerte patada en sus partes y dejandolo tirado sin respiración en el césped del jardín.

**-"N..no vuelvvaz a docarme, ezdúpido Ryoka" **le amenazó al italiano, que no entendía para nada a qué se refería con eso de ryoka.

Y dicho ésto, se alejó de allí con un único propósito: volver a su habitación, su hermosa habitación donde la esperaba su pelinaranjo amigo. Su bueno, respetuoso, valiente, amable, fuerte, guapo....con un cuerpazo.....y sexy amigo...."_Vaya, zí que dengo addjeddivos bara dezcribir a Ichiggo, jejeje_" sonrió la ebria pelinegra mientras caminaba tambaleandose hacia la habitación 115.

Al abrir la puerta, no vió a Ichigo por ningún lado y escuchó la ducha. Soltó su bolso en cualquier parte, se quitó los tacones y se tiró en la cama mientras encendía el televisor. Empezó a quitarse el vestido, pero algo la entretuvo...

Mientras Ichigo se ponía los boxers y el pantalón de pijama le pareció oír algo en la habitación. Se concentró más y si su oído no le engañaba, lo que se escuchaba parecían grititos y gemidos de placer que emitían una voz femenina y nada preocupada por el recato.

"_Esa enana!! no será que se ha traído a la habitación a ese tío y se... se....ellos se estan....!!" _su creciente enfado y nerviosismo ni si quiera le dejaron terminar de pensar la frase y sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo en busca de ese tío, dispuesto a evitar que siguiera aprovechandose de su enana.

**-"Rukiaaa!!"-**gritó alterado dirigiendose al dormitorio cuando no dió crédito a lo que veían sus ojos: La pequeña Kuchiki estaba en la cama, sentada sobre sus rodillas, con el traje a medio quitar, sin medias y sólo en sujetador por la parte de arriba. Miraba muy atenta una película porno en la televisión y a cada ratito, giraba la cabeza con cara rara, intentado comprender la postura que tomaban los protagonistas de la película.

Rukia no buscaba masturbarse ni nada por el estilo. Sólo fué pura coincidencia que al hacer zapping se encontrase con esa película, la cual consideró que sería una estupenda fuente de información sobre el apareamiento humano en vivo, ya que en los mangas que leía los protagonistas no eran tan explícitos ni llegaban tan _a fondo. _Alzó la vista y se encontró con un Ichigo completamente paralizado frente a la cama, que miraba atónito la escena. Rukia se incorporó de un salto y corriendo se abrazó a su amigo.

**-"Hola Ichiii!" De he echhaddo dde mmenooss!" **le dijo apretujándole.

Al escuchar su pronunciación a "estilo Nell", el ojimiel comprendió que estaba totalmente borracha.

**-"Vamos, tontita. Creo que ya has tenido suficientes emociones por hoy. Ven, tienes que dormir, te llevaré a la cama"** le dijo dulcemente mientras trataba de coger a su pequeña amiga en brazos. Pero ella no le dejó. Ahora refregaba su mejilla por el torso desnudo de Ichigo y con sus suaves manos acariciaba la baja espalda del chico.

**-"Mmmmm, hueles daan bien, Kurozaaki-kuuunn"** le dijo. _"Maldita, hasta borracha sigue utilizando esa mierda de tonito"_ pensó Ichigo para sí, sin prestarle demasiada atención a las efusivas muestras de cariño de Rukia.

**-"Zabez?**-prosiguió la chica- **"hoy varioz hombrez me han dicho la mizma fraze y ahora en la dele la han vueldo a decir"** , decía torpemente la pequeñaja,** "el chico que conocí andez dambién me lo ha dicho y dijo que dodos loz hombrez lo harían conmigo".**

**-"Aayy,**suspiró sonriente el pelinaraja dispuesto a seguirle el rollo a su amiga, **"está bién, tontita, dime, y qué es eso que te han dicho?"** le preguntó, rodeando a la chica con sus brazos y cruzandolos sobre su pequeña espalda.

Rukia tomó aire para asegurarse que pronunciaría bien la frase y dijo:

**-"Puez... puess que me querían _follar"_** dijo totalmente ajena a lo que la expresión significaba realmente. **"Dú...tú..me follarías, Ichigo?"** le preguntó al ojimiel que ahora la miraba atónito.

**-"Ru..Rukia..ejem..-**se aclaró la garganta- **"Etto...tú sabes lo que significa esa palabra?"** . La chica, sonriendo, hizo el gesto de negación con la cara e Ichigo, un poco nervioso, le señaló hacia la pantalla de televisión. **"Pues es ESO que ves ahí..."** le aclaró a la pelinegra con toda la cara roja.

Rukia miró por unos instantes el televisor y para sorpresa de Ichigo, se aferró más a su cuerpo y le miró a los ojos con rubor en las mejillas. Sus orbes, entre azules y violetas transmitían un mensaje que Ichigo nunca había recibido de ella, pero que comprendió a la perfección. Era una mezcla entre adoración y ruego y su boca, entre abierta y rosada le volvió a plantear la misma pregunta aún a sabiendas ya de lo que aquella palabra significaba:

**-"Tu me follarías, Ichigo?"**

Al oír esto, la manzana de adán de muchacho subió y bajó sonoramente y sus manos comenzaron a sudar. Sus ojos se posaron en los de Rukia. La miraba intensamente como si una batalla se estuviera librando dentro de su mente, pero no separó ni un cm su cuerpo del de Rukia. Podía sentir los senos oprimidos contra su torso, ascendiendo y descendiendo en su perfección cada vez que la chica respiraba.

Sin recibir una respuesta y ante aquello de _el que calla otorga,_ Rukia se puso de puntitas, aferrándose más al bien formado cuerpo de su amigo para no perder el equilibrio, enredó sus manos en el húmedo y sedoso pelo de Ichigo y acercó muy despacio su rostro al de él. Aspiró su aroma y comenzó a dejar un reguero de pequeños besos en el cuello del pelinaranja. Eran suaves, apenas unos roces inocentes: uno.....dos......tres.....Sus generosos labios subieron hasta la mandíbula del chico mientras notaba como la respiración de su compañero se volvía más agitada.

Ichigo liberó sus manos y las pasó delicadamente sobre los brazos de Rukia. Comenzó desde el codo y subió hasta sus hombros, siguió por su cuello, sintiendo la suave piel de su amiga, hasta que las detuvo en su rostro. Entonces lo agarró entre sus manos y le dijo:

**-"No, Rukia. Yo no te follaría. Yo _te haría el amor_ "** pronunció sin titubeos.

La pequeña shinigami jadeó con solo escuchar esa frase proveniente del hombre que deseaba con cada poro de su cuerpo. Intentó memorizar aquellas palabras, coloreadas con aquella sensual y grave voz, que habían provocado un estallido de emociones en su interior. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a besar su boca, pero Ichigo la detuvo. Le dedicó una mirada protectora y triste, le acarició una mejilla y agarró las manos de Rukia. Se las llevó a sus labios y les dió un dulce beso a cada una.

-"**No, enana, así no...."** le dijo sin más.

Pero a Rukia no le dió tiempo a protestar, ya que un súbito mareo la invadió mientras Ichigo la cogía en brazos y la llevaba de nuevo a la cama. La recostó cuidadosamente y la tapó con la colcha.

**-"Tienes que dormir, tontita"** le susurró. Se acercó, le plantó un beso en la frente y se quedó a su lado, acariciandole el pelo hasta dejarla dormida.

En todo ese tiempo, que serían unos minutos, Rukia no dejaba de mirar aquellos preciosos ojos que la contemplaban con dulzura. No estaba tan borracha como para no darse cuenta de las cosas. Se sabía rechazada, pero comprendió a su amigo y por qué lo hizo y dió gracias porque él no fuera tan débil como ella. Había estado a punto de estropearlo todo. Maldito alcohol. Se juró que no volvería a beber jamás mientras que sentía cómo sus párpados cedían ante el sueño. No quería dormir, quería seguir admirando la perfecta cara de Ichigo. Mirarle era lo único que deseaba y así se dejó vencer inevitablemente por morfeo mientras admiraba aquellas orbes avellana por última vez en ese día...

Cuando la vió dormir, Ichigo suspiró, se levantó y apagó la tele.

-"**Eres patético, Rey. Sabes que la deseas, sigue tus instintos!", **le reprochaba Hichigo desde su conciencia.

**-"Callate, imbécil, no tengo ganas de escucharte. Una palabra más y entraré ahí a patearte el culo, hollow de mierda".**

**-"Ja,ja,ja! **-escuchó a Shirosaki reirse socarronamente desde su interior- **y qué harás con eso que tienes ahora entre las piernas, Rey?"** le preguntó su hollow interno.

Ichigo suspiró, se miró la abultada bragueta y dijo resignado:

**-"Pues qué voy a hacer? Darme de nuevo una ducha...."**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Perdón por haber tardado un pelín en actualizar. Es lo que tiene el fin de semana, que una sale más de casa y eso.

Bueno pues ahí quedó el capítulo. Que os ha parecido? Ha terminado interesante, no? Pues a partir de ahora viene lo bueno ^^

Gracias como siempre por vuestros reviews y por seguir mi historia.

Sé que algunas odiareis a Ichigo ahora mismo, pero tranquilas, no es de piedra, ya caerá, jejeje.

Un saludo a tods, sed felices y hasta prontito!!!


	6. RUKIA ES UNA VOYEUR!

**CAP.6: RUKIA ES UNA VOYEUR!**

Medicina. Si, para eso había venido a Tokyo, para asistir a un importante evento que le ayudaría en su carrera....y no para estar donde estaba ahora o mejor dicho _como _estaba ahora. Serían las 7:30 de la mañana. Ichigo se encontraba recostado en la cama, con su cabeza apoyada en su mano izquierda. Miraba a la pequeña chica que, tendida a su lado, le daba la espalda. Oía su acompasada respiración y observaba su grácil figura. Rukia se movía mucho cuando dormía así que la manta con la que Ichigo la tapó por la noche, se había resbalado por su espalda y ahora la dejaba al descubierto. No parecía tener frío así que el muchacho decidió dejarla así para deleitarse admirando su suave y blanca piel. Mientras recorría con sus ojos cada mechón azabache que descansaba en la almohada, Ichigo volvió a recordar lo que _casi_ pasó entre ellos hacía apenas unas cuantas horas. Se había preocupado por ella y por proteger sus sentimientos. No creía que a la chica le hiciera gracia que la besara, que se aprovechara de ella en el estado en el que estaba y luego qué le diría? Que se había dejado llevar? No. Él no era así y aunque ahora estuviese sufriendo la necesidad de tocarla, de _hacerle el amor_ como él le dijo, la respetaría y respetaría la amistad que los unía. Aún así sentía un gran vacío en su pecho y la amarga sensación de tener frente a él algo que nunca podría alcanzar. La _anhelaba..._cómo era posible? Se puede anhelar algo cuando nunca lo has tenido?La noche anterior tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no devorar su labios, para no lamer cada cm de ella, para no hacerla gritar de placer tal y como lo hacía la protagonista de la película porno que Rukia estaba viendo...

Se recostó mirando al techo de nuevo. Aquella situación era difícil de manejar para él... y ahora qué haría? Se acordaría su amiga de sus acciones?de la frase que él le dijo? de que la rechazó al intentar besarlo? Y Dios sabía cuánto deseaba besarla en aquel momento....

La alarma de su reloj de pulsera sonó y le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Era hora de levantarse y asistir a otra de las actividades a las que se había apuntado. Aquello le devolvió de regreso a la tierra y permitió que pensara con claridad. Esperaría a ver cómo se encontraba Rukia y si tenían que hablar de algo, lo harían y lo solucionarían juntos, como siempre había sido. Jamás haría daño a esa enana revoltosa y mandona que daba sentido a todos y cada uno de sus días. Incluso si aquello significaba sacrificar su amor por ella estaba dispuesto. _Siempre _haría lo que fuera con tal de que ella fuera felíz y si para eso tenía que protegerla hasta de él mismo, lo haría.

Antes de levantarse, se giró de nuevo hacia ella, se despidió a regañadientes de su preciosa espalda mientras volvía a cubrirla con la manta. Se acercó y le dió un beso en la cabeza mientras le dijo en voz baja :** "No haberte besado me ****dolerá mientras viva...".**

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación hasta llegar al rostro de Rukia, que se despertó al sentir el calor y la luminosidad acariciando sus párpados. Lo primero que notó fué un enorme dolor de cabeza. Conforme la sensación de aturdimiento y desorientación fueron desapareciendo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior comenzaron a invadir su memoria: las bebidas, Fabricio, la película, la cálida sensación del pecho de Ichigo y luego aquella frase que había dejado sus sentimientos al descubierto: _"Ichigo, tu me_ _follarías?" _. Para su desgracia, Rukia lo recordaba absolutamente todo y no había sentido más vergüenza en toda su vida. Y ahora, cómo miraría a Ichigo a la cara?. Se giró y buscó al pelinaranja a su lado. Estaba sóla en la cama...

Ahora se sentía profundamente triste. Era la primera vez que dormiría con Ichigo y le hacía mucha ilusión despertarse a su lado. Hubiera querido gravar a fuego cada instante de ese momento, pero lo había estropeado todo con su escenita. Y ahora qué haría? Cómo actuaría con Ichigo? Y lo peor, estaría enfadado con ella? Fué entonces cuando reparó en que a su lado había una nota:

"_Enana, he ido al salón de conferencias. Te dolerá la cabeza cuando despiertes así que te he dejado una pastilla en la mesilla de noche. Bebe mucha agua para hidratarte y eliminar el alcohol de tu organismo. Vé a desayunar y no te preocupes por nada, no estoy enfadado."_

Rukia suspiró aliviada y sonrió tiernamente. Parecía que su amigo le había leído el pensamiento...

Se levantó, se tomó la pastilla y se fué a darse una ducha. Por qué Ichigo no estaba enfadado con ella si intentó besarlo? Bueno hubiera intentado mucho más que eso si él le hubiera dejado...quizá era porque no la había tomado en serio porque estaba borracha?. Si pensaba como amiga, su respuesta era que él no la había dejado hacer porque era muy respetuoso y nunca se aprovecharía de ella ebria; ni de ella ni de ninguna otra. Pero si pensaba como una mujer enamorada, y eso era lo que ella era, su respuesta era que él no la deseaba. En ese caso, cómo debía actuar? Rukia era valiente pero no tanto como para enfrentarse al rechazo por dos veces. Su orgullo dolido no le permitía actuar con claridad ni arrojo. Decidió sacarle algo de provecho a su borrachera y optó por fingir que no recordaba nada. "Eso es -pensó- si le digo que no recuerdo nada, evitaría que ambos tuviésemos que hablar de algo incómodo y que pondría nuestra amistad en peligro. Así sería todo más fácil y si algún día Ichigo se atreviera a contarme algo, se reiría y se burlaría de mí y todo quedaría como una broma...". Sin embargo, aunque su plan para escurrir el bulto le convencía, sabía que a ella misma no podía engañarse. Después del viaje se inventaría cualquier pretexto para quedarse un tiempo en la sociedad de almas y tratar de olvidarse de Ichigo. La sóla idea de estar sin verle le dolía, pero también le dolía la idea de no tenerlo. Ciertamente ahora entendía porqué los shinigamis rehuían de los sentimientos... las relaciones eran tan complicadas....

Después de la ducha, se sintió mejor y más animada, así que bajó al comedor a desayunar. Al llegar, vió a Orihime, Ishida, Keigo, Izumi – que milagrosamente aún seguía con él- y a dos chicas más desayunando juntos así que se unió a ellos.

**-"Buenos días, kuchiki-san!! cómo se ha atrevido el mamón de Ichigo a dejarte sola para desayunar, eh?"** le preguntó Keigo con voz de drama y con lágrimas en los ojos.

**-"Él ha venido aquí a estudiar y a aprender, y no a divertirse como tu, Asano-san"** le contestó Ishida, quien se extraño él mismo de haber salido en defensa de Ichigo.

Rukia se sentó junto a Inoue, quién después de sonreirle dulcemente, le agarró la mano y le preguntó con gesto preocupado:

**-"Todo bién, Kuchiki-san? Anoche tú y ese tipo...bueno, él parecía que tenía las manos un poco largas y..."**

**-"No te preocupes, Inoue, no pasó nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, estoy bién"**.

-**"Si el idiota de Kurosaki no te hubiese dejado sóla y encima bebida, ese tío no te habría estado acosando ni habría intentado nada"** se quejó el quincy.

**-"Qué? Qué tío? Qué intentó?** Preguntó con su habitual altere Keigo.

**-"Él no es mi niñera, Ishida. Además yo acepté pasar un rato con él. Lo que no sabía es que luego se pondría de esa manera conmigo. Pero bueno, no paso nada, lo detuve antes de que me intentase follar"** dijo una orgullosa Rukia.

**-"PUUUFFFFF!!!" **-escupieron todos al unísono-** "Ru...Rukia-chan, no puedes ir soltando esa palabra por ahí así como así "** le riñó un avergonzado Ishida.

**-"FO---FO----FOO"** repetía Keigo en medio de un colapso nervioso.

Considerando que no había nada malo en que sus amigos supieran lo que había ocurrido, Rukia continuó con su relato:

**-"En realidad, lo peor vino luego, cuando volví borracha a la habitación. Yo no sabía lo que esa palabra significaba, así que le pregunté a Ichigo si él me follaría y...."** continuó la pequeña shinigami tan tranquila como si lo que estaba contando no fuera con ella.

**-"QUE TU LE PREGUNTASTE QUÉ!!??"** gritaron todos de nuevo.

Ishida se recolocó las gafas con cierto gesto de satisfacción en la cara. Había supuesto que sus "previsiones" se cumplirían tarde o temprano, pero no imaginaba que tan pronto. Keigo estaba inconsciente en el suelo con el alama asomándole por la boca debido al shock recibido. Inoue e Izumi la miraban con la cara roja y las dos chicas que estaban en la mesa con ellos, se levantaron y se fueron ruborizadas...

**-"En...entonces tú y Kurosaki-kun ya habéis..?** preguntó Orihime.

**-"No. Me rechazó."**contestó Rukia con la voz un tanto quebrada.** "Y para mi es demasiado vergonzoso, así que os tengo que pedir el favor de que me sigáis la corriente cuando le diga a Ichigo que no recuerdo nada de lo de anoche, entendido? No quiero que nos sintamos incómodos así que, por lo que a mí respecta, no tengo ningún recuerdo de lo de anoche, vale?"** le pidió a sus amigos.

Justo en ese momento, pasaba por su lado cierto italiano quién sonrió perverso al oír lo que Rukia acababa de decir. Si no recordaba lo que pasó en el jardín, lo mismo podría jugar mejor sus cartas e intentar algo con ella por segunda vez. Mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del comedor y maquinaba en su mente una nueva manera de acercarse a ella, chocó con el hombro de Ichigo, quién entraba al salón a desayunar. Sus ojos se cruzaron e Ichigo le dedicó una mirada asesina. El italiano, algo intimidado, decidió pasar por alto el gesto y siguió su camino, ya que no conocía al pelinaranja. Pero Ichigo sabía perfectamente quién era él: _"Ese mamón...qué intentaría hacerle ayer a la enana para que luego ella me viniera preguntandome lo que me preguntó?"_

Durante la charla a la que había asistido, había seguido dandole vueltas a la cabeza. No sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema con Rukia en el caso de que ella se acordara de todo. Había pensado que tan sólo tenía que dejarle algunos asuntos en claro a la chica para que todo fuese bien:

Primero, suponía que ella le dijo lo que le dijo por el alcohol así que no la había tomado enserio.

Segundo, si no la había besado, era porque quería que su primer beso fuera de verdad, y no instado por la ebriedad y la confusión.

Tercero, cuando le dijo que él le haría el amor, no se lo estaba proponiendo. Lo que quiso referirse con ello es que él es de esos hombres que prefieren el sexo con sentimientos y con respeto, que nunca la trataría como si fuera sólo carne...

Si le decía eso a Rukia, ella no se sentiría rechazada ni mal ni incómoda y de paso, él le quitaría importancia a aquella frase que dejó entrever sus sentimientos por ella..

Pero sus divagaciones enseguida fueron interrumpidas por la alegre voz de Orihime, que al verlo, le llamó y le hizo señas para que se uniera a ellos.

Al ver a Rukia alli con ellos, el corazón le dió un vuelco: "_Joder, ya empezamos,_ c_alma Ichigo, actúa como siempre, es la enana, relájate_..."se dijo a sí mismo.

Llegó a la mesa, soltó su portátil y saludando a todos, le acarició el pelo a Rukia alborotándoselo todo:

**-"Cómo estás, señorita Kuchiki? Y esa resaca?"** le preguntó burlón.

**-"Bien, ya casi se me ha pasado. Gracias por la pastilla que me dejaste. Por cierto, me desperté medio desnuda, tú no sabrás por casualidad nada de eso, noo?"** le preguntó a Ichigo burlona.

En ésto, Keigo, que aún seguía inconsciente en el suelo, comenzó a volver en sí justo cuando escucho a Rukia decir: "me desperté medio desnuda" y se desmayó de nuevo.

**-"Ehh?-**exclamó Ichigo con una venita en la sien- **te empezaste a desnudar tú solita,enana exhibicionista!, yo fuí el que te tapó con una manta"**.

**-"Ja,ja,ja! Lo sé, idiota. Gracias por cuidarme y por no enfadarte conmigo por llegar borracha"** le contestó ella dándole un puñetazo en el brazo en "señal de buen rollo".

Ichigo suspiró aliviado, la forma de comportarse de Rukia era la de siempre. Significaba eso que ella no se acordaba de nada? Decidió asegurarse por si acaso:

**-"A si que...no recuerdas nada más?"** le preguntó incrédulo llevandose una tostada a la boca.

**-"No. Lo último que recuerdo es haber estado hablando con un chico con el que luego bailé y poco más..."** mintió descaradamente la ojiazul, un poco pagada de sí misma por lo convincente que estaba resultando su "amnesia".

Al terminar el desayuno, Keigo sacó animado el programa de actividades de la convención y les propuso que se apuntaran a la excursión que habría ese día para ir al parque de atracciones de la ciudad. Éste era el más grande de la isla nipona y tenía muy buena fama. Luego terminarían la noche recorriendo las mejores discotecas de la zona.

**-"Lo siento,Keigo, pero ya me he apuntado a todas las charlas y exposiciones de hoy. Va a venir un cardiólogo muy importante y.."** pero Ichigo fué interrumpido por los lloriqueos de su amigo.

**-"No sigas, traidor!! ya nunca quieres pasar tiempo con tus amigos, nos has cambiado por los libros! dónde está el Ichigo macarra que pasaba de todo y me daba de hostias!!??"** y corrió a refugiarse en los brazos de Orihime. Pero Ishida fué más rápido y le dió una patada en la boca.

**-"Creo que ahora ese papel lo tiene Ishida" **respondió burlón el pelinaranja recogiendo su portátil para irse de nuevo a sus obligaciones.

**-"Ichigo! Yo quiero ir! Vamos todos, será divertido!"** le animó Rukia.

**-"Ni hablar. Vé tu con ellos, yo tengo que..."**

Pero Rukia le puso "ojitos" y adoptó una pose melodramática, como si estuviera recitando algo de shakespeare:

**-"Pero no es justo. Me prometiste que haríamos cosas divertidas juntos. Después de haberme dejado sola anoche, atrapada entre los malévolos brazos del alcohol y a merced de cualquier peligro, que menos que me recompenses. Ohhh, me duele el corazón por tu abandono.."**

**-"Pero tendrás cara?? corta el rollo, enana, no voy a caer. Además, no tienes nada que reprocharme, tu anoche estabas****_ bien acompañadita"_** le replicó Ichigo dandose media vuelta y pasando de los teatros de su amiga.

**-"uhhh, Kurosaki-kuun está celositoo, ehhh?si te doy mimitos, vendrás?"** se burló ella.

**-"No es no! Y no voy a caer, Rukia!"**

El parque de atracciones de Shimabara era increíblemente grande. Había atracciones y espectáculos audiovisuales con las últimas tecnologías y por todos lados se oían los gritos de diversión y adrenalina mezclados con la música electrónica.

Ichigo andaba de mala leche. Con las manos en los bolsillos y el ceño más fruncido que nunca. Observaba indignado a Rukia y a Orihime que correteaban a un puesto de algodón de azúcar.

**-"Pshee! Maldita enana manipuladora y chantagista"** soltó de un bufido mientras que caminaba junto a Ishida.

-**"Como te dije, te has vuelto un soso Kurosaki. No ves que ha venido todo el mundo? Relájate y diviertete"** le dijo el quincy mientras limpiaba sus gafas.

**-"Por cierto, es extraño verdad? Que Rukia no recuerde absolutamente nada de lo de anoche... no me pareció que estuviera tan borracha...tienes algo que contarme, Kurosaki?"** cuestionó Ishida para sembrar la duda en Ichigo y de paso, conseguir algo de información.

**-"Imbécil, claro que no. Todo ocurrió como ella dijo, por qué ibamos a mentir?"** contestó el pelinaranja fingiendo lo mejor que sabía.

En ese momento, Rukia volvió toda felíz y agarró a Ichigo de la mano, como tantas veces solían hacer sin darse cuenta.

Como siempre, el tonto de Kurosaki se relajó al verla radiante de felicidad y le quitó de la mejilla un poco de algodón de azúcar que se le había quedado pegado y se lo llevó a la boca. Trataría de disfrutar del día con ella sin pensar en nada más: ni palabras fuera de tono, ni besos por el cuello, ni proposiciones calenturientas.... Aunque en el fondo, sentía que las cosas habían cambiado. Conocía perfectamente a su amiga y sabía que no estaban siendo sinceros el uno con el otro. Se sentía mal pues ésa era la primera vez en toda su vida que mentía a Rukia. Para colmo, era verdad lo que ella le había dicho, se sentía celoso. Temía que esa noche ella volviera a terminar con algún otro chico y qué haría él? Ignorarlo otra vez? Se maldijo así mismo por haberse enamorado de su mejor amiga y por haber subido aquella maldita noche al tejado con ella. Hacía una semana todo era mucho más fácil, en cambio ahora se encontraba más perdido que nunca...

Llevaban ya unas cuantas horas en el parque y habían ido a comer a una hamburguesería. La pregunta de Ishida cumplió con su función, ya que había sembrado la duda en Ichigo. Así que cuando tuvo oportunidad, le dijo a Rukia:

**-"Oye, enana, de verdad te encuentras bién?"**

**-"Después de haberme montado en la montaña rusa tres veces seguidas, aún lo dudas?"**

**-"Verás, si anoche bebiste tanto como para no acordarte de nada hoy,lo más normal es que ahora estuvieras fatal y vomitando por todas las esquinas y sin embargo estás perfectamente.... a no seerr que..."**

Rukia conocía perfectamente la mirada de sospecha que le dedicó Ichigo. Era la misma forma de mirar que tenía cuando sabía que ella tramaba algo o había metido la pata en algo y se lo trataba de ocultar.

El pelinaranja acercó más su rostro para intimidarla:

**-"Tu recuerdas lo de anoche, verdad enana?"**

Rukia notaba como el peligro estaba cerniéndose sobre ella. Notó que se había ruborizado y eso era una clara evidencia de que Ichigo tenía razón. Necesitaba una vía de escape y rápido!!

De pronto, Orihime pegó un gritito:

**-"Kyaa! Mirad esa atracción es una de las más conocidas de éste parque. Dicen que es la casa del terror mejor conseguida de todos los tiempos!! anda vamos todos!!!"**

**-"Siii, jejeje, qué buena idea, Inoue, corramos antes de que haya mas cola!" **y ahí que salió corriendo la muy cobarde dejando a Ichigo con la palabra en la boca.

"_Maldita enana, voy a descubrir de una vez qué coño te pasa y qué me ocultas"_ y dicho ésto siguió a todo el grupo en dirección a esa estúpida atracción.

"La casa de los gritos" era un edificio de tres pisos en el que se iba a pié y en grupos reducidos. Todo estaba casi en completa oscuridad y los pasillos y las habitaciones estaban repletos de buenos decorados, sorpresas desagradables, actores disfrazados de los típicos personajes de terror que te perseguían para asustarte y, a veces, se encontraban con efectos en 3D que recreaban a fantasmas tipo "ringu" arrastrándose hacia ti por el suelo. Los sonidos ambientales, que simulaban terroríficos alaridos, hacían sugestionarse más a la gente con lo que la sensación de miedo era mayor.

Keigo, quién entró primero para hacerse el valiente delante de Izumi, ahora iba agarrado del brazo de Ishida con cara de pánico. Rukia e Ichigo iban los últimos en el grupo, ignorando a todos los que intentaban asustarles por razones más que obvias tratándose de dos shinigamis.

De pronto, Rukia miró hacia una esquina. Estaba muy oscura y bien resguardada y observó que había una pareja que se había escondido ahí para tener un rato de intimidad. La curiosa ojivioleta, quién desconocía por completo que observar a una pareja mientras se enrollaban era de mala educación, se detuvo para analizarles y coger apuntes. De pronto, los apasionados besos de la pareja no bastaron y el chico metió una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de la chica mientras que con la otra le masajeaba un seno.

Rukia les observaba fascinada. Aquello era perfecto, el apareamiento humano en vivo..

El grupo se había alejado bastante y al darse cuenta de que su amiga se había quedado atrás, Ichigo volvió para buscarla. La pilló con una libretita en la mano cogiendo apuntes mientras que miraba, descaradamente a una pareja que se estaban dando el lote en una esquina a escondidas. "_Pero qué coño? Joder, Rukia es una voyeur!"_ pensó para sí Ichigo mientras se acercaba a ella.

La pareja, estando tan centrados en sus labores, no se percataron de que estaban siendo observados y siguieron a lo suyo. Ahora la chica abrió la bragueta del chico y metió la mano por ella, haciendo sinuosos movimientos hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras el joven gemía de placer.

**-"Ohhh! Eso es igual que lo que ví anoche en la película!!"** exclamó Rukia tan fuerte que alertó a la pareja que se largaron corriendo avergonzados y gritando: "Pervertidaaa!!"

**-Ajá! Te descubrí enana embustera! Te acuerdas de la película porno, verdad?** Le dijo Ichigo con expresión de triunfo mientras la señalaba de forma acusadora con el dedo.

**-"Mierda!! ajj, está bien. Si!! me acuerdo de la película porno, contento?? pero de nada más! Sólo que empecé a vermela mientras me intentaba quitar el vestido y me dormí " **_bien, Rukia, buena improvisación,_ se dijo.

**-"y por qué no me lo dijiste desde un principio, eh?"**

**-"Ichigo, veo tu cara cada vez que te saco el tema del sexo y sé lo tímido que eres para éstas cosas. Yo necesito saber, soy una chica joven, sana y con inquietudes... y tu me miras como si fuera algo malo"**

**-"Con inquietudes....y un carajo! Tú lo que eres es una pervertida!!"**

**-"Y tú un maldito modosito impotente!"**

**-"Qué?? cómo que impotente!! y tú que sabes?, joder!"**

**-"Ichigo, tú eres mi único amigo y mi guía en el mundo humano. Quiero saber lo que es el sexo, aprender todo de él y tú no me enseñas!"**

Ichigo cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso ante el caríz que estaba tomando la conversación, por no decir que se sentía tremendamente dolido en su ego por ser tachado de "modosito" e "impotente" por Rukia.

Ahora la miraba sonrojado. Lo que había empezado como unas inocentes preguntas una noche en el tejado ahora estaban terminando en....en...en qué?

**-"Pero cómo quieres que te enseñe yo?? si sólo sé la teoría, Rukia! Además, éstas cosas no las hacen los amigos, no puedes pedirme A MI que te enseñe sexo, me entiendes?"**

**-"Bobadas... hay cosas que tú sí me puedes explicar. Por ejemplo, eso que teneis los hombres entre las piernas, yo creí que sólo lo utilizabais para hacer pipi, pero anoche en la película y en algunos mangas, he visto que las chicas se lo introducen en..."**

**-"Rukia!! pero es que pretendes que te hable de sexo en una atracción de terror?" ** pero la pequeña shinigami seguía a lo suyo.

**-"Y cómo pueden los hombres esconder algo tan grande en los pantalones? Quiero decir, no se os nota apenas nada... la tuya es también así de grande, Ichigo? Cómo funciona?"** y ni corta ni perezosa, estiró su pequeña mano y palpó el paquete del pelinaranjo, quién pegó un respingo y un grito que se oyó en todo el parque.

**-"AAAHHHHGGG!! Pe...pero qué como haces? Enana del demonio!! no puedes ir por ahí cogiéndole el paquete de la gente,joder!** Estaba tan nervioso y rojo que le costaba articular las palabras. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando: Rukia lo había llamado modosito, impotente y encima le había tocado AHÍ tan tranquila!

**-"Vaya, pues la tuya parece que es bastante pequeñita"** respondió Rukia concentrada completamente en sus reflexiones e ignorando a su alterado amigo.

**-Qué!!?? esto es el colmo, la mía no es pequeñita!! ya está bien! Nos vamos!" **y agarró a Rukia del brazo llevándola a la salida.

**-"Pero Ichii! Yo quiero saber más!! a dónde me llevas?"**

**-"Al hotel! Vamos a ver porno y a terminar con ésto de una puta vez!"** le contestó irritado y sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello podría tener. Que su...ejem.... esto..."mini Ichigo" era pequeñoo?? pero qué se creía la enana esa, se iba a enterar! Y es que por mucho que haya madurado un hombre, nunca pongas en entredicho su virilidad.

Mientras pasaban de largo, los actores de la atracción les silbaban, les aplaudían y les gritaban: "Eso es, machote!! así se habla!! pasadlo bien!!"

Rukia enrojeció y un enorme calor subió a sus mejillas, pero estaba feliz! Por fín iba a conocer todos los detalles del apareamiento humano y parecía que Ichigo le iba a explicar todo! Haría un gran informe del que todos se sentirían orgullosos. Además, qué malo tenía ver una peli de esas con Ichigo?. Lo que Rukia no sabe, es que ese tipo de películas despiertan mucho más que la curiosidad en las personas y que son el alimento perfecto de las hormonas.

Al salir de la atracción, los demás, que les estaban esperando fuera, vieron primero salir a Ichigo, andando a toda pastilla, con el ceño fruncido y mirando al frente con determinación en los ojos:

**-"chicos! Nos vemos luego, lo siento, volvemos al hotel!"** les gritó el pelinaranja mientras que Rukia salía detrás de él.

**-"qué? Pero.. por qué?"** preguntó Keigo.

**-"Vamos a ver una peli porno!!** contestó Rukia, toda feliz ella, y apretando el paso para poder alcanzar las grandes zancadas de Ichigo.

-**"QUUUEEEEE!!!????"** volvieron a gritar todos.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola !! perdonadme que haya tardado un par de días en actualizar, no he podido. En compensación, os he dejado un chapter por fín mucho más largo. ^^

Bueno bueno, espero que os haya gustado aunque reconozco que soy mala y cruel al dejar el fic así, verdad? Jo jo jo pobrecito mi Ichigo, cuánto le hace sufrir la Rukia, ehh?

Por cierto, para los que no sepais eso de "Ringu", me refería al nombre en japones de la película "The Ring", ya sabeis , esa que puso de moda los fantasmas con un traje blanco desgarrado y el pelo negro tapandole la cara. Esa peli a mi me encantó y me acojonó también, todo hay que decirlo, jejeje quien con conoce a Samara ? (Sadako en la version original)

Para terminar, muchisimas gracias a todos por los reviews, que me animan tanto a seguir escribiendo y que me hace mucha ilusión que hayan chicos que leen mi historia!! GRACIAS A TODOS, de verdad.

Bueno pues trataré de actualizar en 3 días por ahí, ok? Hasta entonces, cuidaos mucho y sed felices!


	7. UN JUEGO

**CAP.7: UN JUEGO.**

Las camareras de piso pasaban de largo al escuchar los exagerados sonidos provenientes de la habitación 115.

¡¡uuuhhhmmmm, ahhhh, wooooaaaaahhh, mmmmm!!

Algunas sonreían y pensaban :_"ahh, éstos jóvenes de hoy en día..."_ y otras hasta se atrevían a colgar el cartel de "no molestar" en el pomo de la puerta.

Pero dentro de la habitación, el panorama no podía ser menos alentador: sentados en la cama uno al lado del otro y con el televisor en frente, se hallaban dos chicos cuyos semblantes distaban mucho de dar la sensación de estar disfrutando.

Ichigo, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldar de la cama y los brazos cruzados, procuraba no mirar mucho la televisión a fin de no alimentar más su -desde hace veinte minutos- mente calenturienta. De nuevo se maldijo a sí mismo por su estupidez. Su impulsividad le había llevado a esa situación de _autocastigo_. De vez en cuando miraba a Rukia, quién sentada a su lado, parecía estar pasándoselo mejor que él. No le veía la cara puesto que la muy enana se había encargado de taparse el rostro con el pelo, pero juraría que de vez en cuando soltaba alguna risilla...

Un gemido tentador lo _obligó_ a volver a mirar a la pantalla. La escena que vió atravesó como un proyectil sus pupilas, dañando de gravedad su entereza y provocando que su cerebro mandase una clara información de "proximidad de fiesta" a su mini-ichigo, quién como buen soldado obedeció de inmediato.

"_Maldición!!" , _miró a todos lados, qué podía hacer ahora para esconder su erección?. Cogió el primer cojín que encontró a mano y se lo puso sobre las piernas, ocultando su abultada bragueta. Volvió a mirar a Rukia. Ésta parecía no haberse dado cuenta de su _pequeño problema_. Se había llevado las rodillas al pecho en actitud algo nerviosa. Soltó un sonoro suspiro y se llevó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, lo que le permitió a Kurosaki ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas y cómo se mordía el labio inferior. Ichigo puso los ojos en blanco: "_Joder, lo único que me faltaba ahora es ver que la enana también se está poniendo calentita...."_

Muy al contrario de lo que el chico pensaba, Rukia se encontraba en una grave tesitura. Al principio, todo le pareció muy divertido: la cara roja de Ichigo mientras volvían al hotel, el valor que fingió demostrar cuando en el videoclub le preguntó entre tartamudeos si le apetecía ver la peli sobre "alguna temática" en especial, el temblar de su mano a la hora de pagar el alquiler, sus titubeos cuando se sentó en la cama junto a ella y le dió al "play"......pero ahora todo se estaba volviendo en su contra ya que en su interior todo un ejercito de hormonas habían provocado un golpe de estado. Se sentía acalorada y nerviosa, y las mariposas en su estómago se habían transformado ahora en una especie de cosquilleo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y se concentraba, en especial, en su bajo vientre.

La exuberante protagonista de la película se arrodillaba ahora en el suelo de la habitación y hacía uso de sus carnosos labios, besando y rodeando el miembro viril de su compañero de reparto, quién emitiendo una especie de gruñido, la agarró por la cabeza y la obligó a introducirse el pene en la boca.

Al ver esta escena, Ichigo aspiró aire fuertemente, como si se asfixiara. Luego se miró la entrepierna y buscó apresuradamente un cojín para taparse (_nótese que es la misma escena que describí antes pero desde el punto de vista de Rukia). _La shinigami disimuló que lo había visto y se puso aún más tensa, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Lejos de deberse a la excitación como había pensado Ichigo, el gesto de Rukia fué debido al sentimiento de culpa que experimentaba en ese instante. Se sentía fatal pues sabía perfectamente lo que le había pasado a su amigo; de hecho, podría incluso afirmar que sus conocimientos teóricos sobre sexo eran mayores que los de Ichigo. Conocía perfectamente como funcionaba el pene: la erección, la penetración, la eyaculación y todo lo que terminase en -ión. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una chica curiosa y en cuanto a cómo funcionaban un hombre y una mujer, no tenía ninguna duda. Sólo le faltaba "verlo en vivo" para su informe, nada más.

Bien era cierto que desconocía algunas cosas, como por ejemplo, los vocablos vulgares utilizados para referirse a ese tema o las costumbres en la sociedad humana sobre de qué era "políticamente correcto" hablar en público y de qué otra cosa no. Tampoco entendía qué tenía de malo ver una película porno con tu mejor amigo, hasta ese instante, claro....

Sin duda, otra de las facetas de Ichigo era el tener la capacidad de cegar su juicio. Desde cuando era tan imbécil y tan inmadura? Con tal de ocultarle al pelinaranja que, en realidad, ella hubiera querido hacer el amor con él la noche anterior y a fin de que el chico no acabase descubriendola con sus preguntas, se había inventado esto de hacerse la inocente. Pero las cosas iban peor de lo que habría imaginado: En primer lugar, no pensó que su amigo se ofreciese a ver una película porno para enseñarle, en vez de reaccionar de forma bochornosa y huir de ella, como había planeado; y en segundo lugar, creyó que ella tendría más aguante ante éste tipo de películas ya que su interés por ellas era sólo de tipo instructivo....y no que había acabado excitandose ella también.

La escena de la película cambió y ahora era el hombre quien colocaba su cabeza entre las piernas de la mujer. Al ver ésto, aprendió una cosa nueva, ya que siempre había pensado que el sexo oral excitaba sólo a los hombres. En ese mismo instante se arrepentía de haberse burlado mentalmente de la simplicidad de todos ellos, puesto que ahora ella se sentía la más simple del mundo.

Su pulso se aceleró y sus bragas se humedecieron aún más. No pudo evitar mirar de soslayo a Ichigo y la boca se le hizo agua. La situación comenzaba a irsele de las manos. Vale, lo amaba y había decidido no decirselo para no poner en peligro su amistad con él ya que eso era más importante para ella que cualquier cosa. De todo ese royo se había estado autoconvenciendo desde aquella noche en el tejado; pero ahora tenía ganas de mandar todo eso a la mierda. Se moría de ganas de abalanzarse sobre Ichigo. Quería que sus manos la recorrieran y la acariciaran durante toda la noche, su garganta, sedienta, sólo se saciaría si devoraba los labios de su atrayente boca y notaba como la sensibilidad de la yema de sus dedos había aumentado, como si éstos clamaran a gritos sentir la tersa piel del pelinaranja sobre sus perfectos pectorales y su potente abdomen.

Toda ella ardía en deseos de dejarse llevar. Qué pasaría si lo hiciera? Realmente tenía tantas ganas de él que lo arriesgaría todo?.

Por su parte, Ichigo no estaba mejor que ella. Su virilidad, que era tan testaruda como él, palpitaba dolorosamente clamando por libertad dentro de sus pantalones y sabía perfectamente que no se calmaría hasta que pusiera en práctica su_ método_ por varias veces seguidas. Recordó las palabras de la enana: "_modosito e impotente".._... si Rukia supiera realmente lo difícil que era de saciar no diría eso.

Miró a su mesilla de noche y vió la caja de preservativos que venía de regalo con el alquiler de la película. Se volvió hacia Rukia, observandola con ojos libidinosos; y si mandaba todo a cualalumpur y violaba a la enana? Él era el doble de grande y de fuerte así que no podría resistirse...

_-"Maldición, a caso te has metido en mis pensamientos otra vez, hollow?"_

_-"Ja! A mi no me mires, Rey. Yo estoy aquí calladito esperando a ver si te decides de una vez. Menos tonterías y más acción! " _le reprochó Hichigo.

Ahora le tocaba a la mujer recibir caricias en su entrepierna por parte de su compañero, quién lamía morbosamente los pliegues rosados de la intimidad femenina. _"Joodeeeerrr!!"_ pensó Ichigo,_ "A éste paso, voy a romper los pantalones. Tengo que pensar en algo rápido, distraete Ichigo, vamooss"._

Harta de sus indecisiones y un poco alentada por sus propios deseos, todo hay que decirlo, Rukia decidió poner a prueba a ambos y para ello, recurrió a algunas de las frases que aquel día le enseñó Rangiku para tentar a Ichigo:

**-"Esto del sexo es muy interesante...ahora entiendo cómo pueden los hombres ocultar "eso" tan bien en sus pantalones...Aunque, por lo que pude notar en el parque, creo que a ti no te costará mucho trabajo esconderlo, verdad Ichigo?**

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos de sorpresa, acaso la enana se estaba burlando _otra vez _del tamaño de...

**-"Maldita, si eso fuera así, crees que necesitaría un cojín ahora mismo?"**

Rukia no podía creer lo fácil que había caido Ichigo en su juego. Se rió traviesa y se acercó lenta e insinuosamente, gateando sobre la cama.

**-"No sé...quizás si me dejaras ver..."**

Ichigo aguantó la respiración a ver si su erección se calmaba por falta de aire. _"Cálmate, Ichigo, cuenta hasta diez..."_

**_-_"Ya veo, se me había olvidado que eres un modosito para éstas cosas, igualito que un niño pequeño..." **respondió ella juguetona.

De pronto, vió como Kurosaki lanzó bien lejos el cojín, la agarró con sus dos manos por la cintura, y la montó encima de él, sin ningún esfuerzo, a horcajadas. Entonces la apretó contra su miembro erecto haciendo que ambos soltaran un entrecortado suspiro.

**-"Que me muestre respetuoso contigo no significa que sea _modosito_, Rukia..."** respondió con una sensual voz Ichigo, quien comenzó a besar el cuello de la ojivioleta. Primero empezó con un suave roce de labios sobre el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda y luego abrió más la boca, haciendo que la totalidad de sus labios tocaran la dulce piel del cuello de la chica, recorriendolo, saboreandolo... Rukia, al notar el delicioso contacto emitió un placentero gemido que excitó aún más a Ichigo, quien con sus manos ahora aferradas a sus nalgas, la volvió a apretar contra él, haciendo que el impetuoso roce los volviera locos a ambos y a Rukia retractarse sobre lo dicho anteriormente, ya que lo que Ichigo tenía entre las piernas no era para nada pequeño.

**-"Y bien?** Cuestionó Ichigo con la respiración entrecortada, **"aún crees que soy un impotente?"**

**-"Pu...**jadeo... **puede que no, pero incluso los besos que yo te dí en el cuello la otra noche fueron mejores.."** respondió una aturdida Rukia, quien sin darse cuenta, se acababa de descubrir ella solita ante la apasionada mirada color miel de su sexy amigo.

Entonces Ichigo la tomó del pelo, enredandolo en su mano izquierda y dandole un indoloro tirón, obligandola a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás. Comenzó de nuevo a besar el cuello de la chica, ahora desde la clavícula hasta su mentón. Rozó su lengua suavemente por su garganta y mordió sensualmente la piel.

**-"Sabía que me estabas mintiendo, enana. Dime, hay algo más que quieras decirme o..._. pedirme?" ._**Ichigo sabía que se estaba aproximando a la línea de "no retorno" con ella pero poco le importaba. Si la shinigami había querido provocarlo con sus juegos, lo había conseguido. Eso le dejaba pocas dudas sobre si ella consentiría algo más o no y estaba tan excitado que no se permitió ni un segundo dudar de si aquello estaba bien o si se arrepentiría después.

**-"Besame"** le suplicó ella, aferrando sus manos al cuello de su amigo y acercando su cara a la de él, dejando sus labios a escasos milímetros, sintiendo su respiración.

Al oír su petición, el muchacho aflojó su agarre, liberando la cabellera azabache del objeto de su deseo y buscando con sus ojos su mirada, para asegurarse de que no había nada que le dijese lo contrario en aquellas orbes violetas. El cálido aliento de la chica a escasos milímetros de él lo turbaron para luego reaccionar casi por instinto, ante aquello que llevaba mucho tiempo anhelando.

Atrapó con sus labios los suaves y tiernos belfos de la muchacha. Al principio tan sólo los posó y luego succionó lo justo para que el sonido del beso se escuchase al separarse un poco de ella. Colocó sus manos en su suave piel, rodeando entre sus manos su perfecto rostro. Alzó su mirada y al encontrarse con aquellos ojos que lo miraban con una mezcla de expectación y anhelo, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y, menos dubitativo, la volvió a besar con más ímpetu.

Rukia estaba aturdida desde el mismo momento en que el aroma del chico la envolvió. Luego el beso más dulce que nunca creyó recibir la sacó de ese aturdimiento para sumirla en un estado parecido a la embriaguez. Cuando ese pequeño contacto se produjo, mil mariposas volaron en su estómago. El sentir los labios de Ichigo era tan maravilloso como había imaginado. Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró al pelinaranja al notar que él se había separado un poco de ella. Sus masculinas manos rodearon su rostro y sonrió sobre sus labios. Sus ojos que antes la miraban furiosos como miel derretida, ahora emitían un brillo de felicidad, una mezcla de ternura e idolatría que sólo era para ella. No pudo evitar que el deseo se adueñara de sus sentidos nuevamente así que abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de Ichigo, buscando ansiosa recorrerla entera, saboreando cada rincón y enredandose con la lengua de él, que reaccionó a sus caricias casi por instinto. El chico emitió un gemido y profundizó más el beso, agarrandola de nuevo por la cintura e incorporandose poco a poco, para ir tumbandola despacio sobre la cama. Cuando quedó tendido sobre ella, ambos deshicieron el contacto por falta de aire y se sonrieron mutuamente sin decirse palabra alguna. Aquello había sido el primer beso de los dos, y lejos de haber sido torpe, ambos se habían acoplado a la perfección, como si sendas bocas hubieran estado hechas a su medida.

Ichigo la volvió a besar apasionadamente mientras que con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar sobre la ropa el cuerpo de Rukia. Dibujó con su mano su tronco, la curvatura de sus caderas y llegó hasta sus piernas, en donde se introdujo delicadamente bajo la falda que ella llevaba. El tacto de la suave piel de sus muslos le pareció sublime.

Ante las caricias del muchacho, Rukia llevó sus manos a través de su ancha espalda directa a lo que había estado deseando tocar desde hacía mucho tiempo: el firme y potente trasero de Ichigo. Cuando alcanzó su objetivo, lo agarró fuertemente y lo volvió a apretar contra ella, deseando sentir de nuevo el miembro de su amigo. El roce volvió a provocar en ambos un gemido. Una onda de placer recorría su cuerpo debido a la presión al que su glande se vió sometido. Ante aquel acto de posesión por parte de Rukia que lo volvió loco, Ichigo inició un leve vaivén, haciendo que su virilidad rozase con cierto punto de la chica , quien reaccionó abriendo más las piernas y emitiendo una especie de lloriqueo placentero contra sus labios.

Continuando con aquel cadencioso movimiento, Ichigo rompió el beso y dedicó ahora su atención en seguir acariciando lujuriosamente aquellos bien formados muslos. Mientras volvía a besar el cuello de la chica, subió su mano hasta su pecho, masajeando sobre la ropa aquel perfecto seno cuyo centro se erizaba al tenue contacto con sus dedos.

Rukia sonrió para sus adentros. Ichigo no era _para nada_ modosito, eso estaba claro. Entre besos y caricias, algo le vino a la mente: qué pasaría después de aquello? Estaba muy feliz de tener a Ichigo entre sus brazos, pero luego tuvo miedo y le comenzaron a invadir las dudas. Y si él sólo hacía aquello por puro deseo? Y si no estaba enamorado de ella? Luego pensó en Byakuya y en la deshonra que sería para él el enterarse de todo aquello si no acababa bien o en los problemas que tendrían con el sereitei si en cambio resultaba que él si la amaba y tenían una relación. Ella era una noble y él ni siquiera pertenecía a la sociedad de almas...hasta cuándo podría quedarse ella en el mundo humano? Qué harían cuando él envejeciese mucho más rápido que ella? Y como un cortafuegos, aquellas dudas minaron ipso facto su pasión, haciendo que un temor la invadiese, como si una sombra se cerniera sobre ella.

**-"Ichigo....**beso....**para...**otro beso.....**ésto no está bién, no deberíamos estar así, ésto no puede pasar..."**

Pero Ichigo no le hizo caso, y siguió besandola, desabrochando los botones de la pequeña rebeca que ella llevaba:

**-"Pero qué dices, tontita, tu me has provocado para esto, acaso no es lo que querías?"**

Aquella respuesta fué lo que minó definitivamente su confianza y acrecentó su miedo. Si Ichigo le hubiera dicho que la amaba y que aquello estaba bien, le habría hecho caso sin importarle nada más, pero por sus palabras se veía claramente que se había dejado llevar por su juego de seducirlo, nada más. Ante el temor de que aquello sólo fuera sexo para el ojimiel,

se sintió tremendamente indedensa y enfadada consigo misma por haber provocado esa situación. Debía detener todo aquello antes de que fuera a más, aunque el simple hecho de separarse un milímetro más de él le doliera en lo más profundo de su ser.

Apartó a un confundido Ichigo de su cuerpo, se levantó recolocandose la ropa y se dirigió a la puerta. Necesitaba salir de allí, aclararse las ideas lejos de aquel hombre que la había vuelto idiota y la había cegado por el deseo.

Cuando se dispuso a abrir una mano se lo impidió, aguantando la puerta y acorralandola entre ésta y un cálido cuerpo que se aferraba a ella.

**-"Rukia....qué nos está pasando? No te vayas...."** le pidió Ichigo.

**-"Lo siento, Ichigo...me he cansado de éste estúpido juego, tengo que irme de aquí.." **respondió severamente la chica.

Un juego? Por fín se había atrevido a acercarse a ella, habían compartido su primer beso y su corazón latía de forma desenfrenada cada vez que recordaba las caricias. Todo iba tan bien....y eso sólo había sido un juego para ella? Lo había utilizado para aprender nada más?. La dejó ir, decepcionado y con un nudo en el pecho. La observó correr por el pasillo, conocedor por primera vez de lo que el amor puede llegar a doler. Creía que el lazo que los unía estaba basado en la confianza y en el respeto, y ahora se sentía traicionado.

"_Lo siento, Zangetsu, parece que de nuevo empezará a llover...._" pensó para sí, sintiendo que su mundo se oscurecía mientras se sentaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta y hundía su frente entre sus brazos, derrotado e indefenso y es que lejos de lo que muchos creen, los hombres que aman de verdad, también sufren.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Bueno, pues aqui tienen el siguiente chapter como prometí. He de admitir que la historia no pegaba aún este giro, pero el tener a Ichigo y Rukia sentados en una cama viendo porno...sería una locura no hacer que pasase algo entre ellos, no??? además, tenía que ayudar a Ichigo a recuperar su orgullo herido, jejeje

Siento que al final los haya dejado de nuevo con la miel en los labios. Espero que aún así el "mini-lemmon" que he escrito os haya servido para no enfadaros mucho conmigo, jejejej

Aún quedan 3 chapter de ésta historia asi que espero poder seguir contando con vuestro apoyo.

Gracias por vuestros reviews, valiosos como siempre, ya me diréis que os ha parecido éste chapter y que la mala de Rukia haya engañado a todo el mundo finjiendo su "inocencia", jejeje

Por último, éste chapter está dedicado a Metitus, la cual está malita, para que se anime!!! ^^

hasta pronto, cuidaos mucho!


	8. DESCONFIANZA

**CAP.8: DESCONFIANZA**

El sonido de sus pasos al correr era amortiguado por la moqueta del suelo. Podía escuchar sus sollozos más allá del hilo musical y notaba cómo un enorme y doloroso nudo se formaba en su garganta, apretando, asfixiandola....Se metió en el primer ascensor que encontró y pulsó el botón para que se cerrasen las puertas. Parecía que nadie tenía la intención de utilizarlo ya que el habitáculo ni subió ni bajó, proporcionándole a Rukia los instantes de calma que necesitaba.

Se dejó caer contra la pared y se llevó las manos a la boca. Aún podía oler el perfume de Ichigo en sus dedos y sentir el delicioso cosquilleo de sus besos por sus labios. Se miró al espejo que tenía en frente y, derrubándose ante su cobardía, rompió a llorar sin remedio. Por qué había empezado aquello si no iba a tener el valor de continuar?. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se echó el flequillo hacia atrás mientras sollozaba sonoramente. La voz cargada de ansiedad de Ichigo pidiéndole que no se fuera volvió a resonar en sus oidos.....cómo había sido capaz de haberle dicho eso? Un juego? Para ella esos minutos que había pasado entre sus brazos habían sido los momentos más felices y significativos de toda su vida. _Entre sus brazos...._por fín había conseguido estar con el hombre de sus sueños, le había entregado su primer beso y sus primeras caricias, tal y como se había jurado a sí misma desde que declaró en su corazón que Ichigo sería el único dueño legítimo de ellos. Por qué entonces lo había estropeado todo?. Se volvió a mirar al espejo, observando aquel rostro con expresión de angustia y sonrió irónicamente al no reconocerse en él; ya era más humana de lo que pensaba. Lejos de sopesar las cosas como una fría Kuchiki, se había dejado dominar por la fragilidad y los temores del corazón humano...

Se secó las lágrimas, inhaló y exhaló profundamente y una vez que se calmó un poco, volvió a pensar bien las cosas: una chiquilla inocente e inmadura, que no conociera realmente al chico del que estuviera enamorada, podría albergar todos esos temores y dudas; pero ella era una mujer desde hacía mucho y se había enamorado del que había sido su mejor amigo durante cinco años. Le conocía a la perfección, confiaba en él más que en nadie en el mundo y en todos esos años Ichigo le había demostrado que él no era de esas personas que entregarían algo suyo sin antes estar seguro de sus sentimientos. Por eso él no se iba con chicas si no sentía nada por ellas... por eso él era aún virgen. _" Si enrealidad sé todo ésto, por qué entonces he dudado de él?"_ se dijo, _"Pensar que lo que ha hecho conmigo antes ha sido sólo por sexo es estúpido y tira por la borda toda la confianza y el respeto que él me ha demostrado..."._

Volvió a recordar la cara de Ichigo cuando ella le pidió que la besara, volvió a perderse en aquellos ojos que la miraron con dulzura e idolatría, imitó el gesto del pelinaranja cuando él sonrió sobre sus labios mientras la besaba e incluso recordó cómo él la había respetado cuando estaba borracha y se le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata... Todo daba claros indicios de que Ichigo también estaba enamorado de ella. Debería haberle ayudado a que hablara con ella, a que se contaran sus sentimientos y no haberle dicho aquella frase hiriente.

Decidida a dejar sus miedos a un lado, tomó la decisión de confesarle a Ichigo todo, fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias. Tenía que ponerle fin a aquella toda parafernalia sin sentido.

Tan distraida estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no se había dado cuenta de que el ascensor había bajado hasta la planta baja. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, aparecieron ante ella Inoue, Ishida, Keigo y -todavía con él- Izumi.

**-"Ara, Kuchiki-san, qué sorpresa! **Le dijo Inoue,** "creí que estarías...bueno...viendo la tele con Kurosaki-kun ….jejeje" .**

Rukia suspiró. Desde luego que su pechugona amiga tenia la habilidad para sacar los temas de conversación menos pertinentes.

**-"Ya bueno...digamos que eso no ha salido como esperaba...Pero decidme, qué haceis vosotros aquí? No ibais a pasar el resto del día fuera?** Preguntó la pelinegra.

**-"Íbamos"** contestó Ishida, **"pero Asano-san se ha mareado bastante en las atracciones así que hemos tenido que volvernos para que descanse en su habitación".**

**-"Ku...ku...Kuchiki-san" **habló el aludido alzando una mano temblorosa hacia ella y con el otro brazo apoyado sobre los hombros de Izumi, **"di...dime que aún eres pura" **le preguntó con lágrimas resbalando sobre sus -ahora- liláceas mejillas.

**-"Pero mira que eres pesado, Keigo! Otra frase más como esa y te dejo tirado aquí mismo" **se rebeló por fín una celosa Izumi, quien resultó tener muy mal gusto para haberse fijado seriamente en alguien como Keigo.

Rukia se apartó para dejarles entrar en el ascensor y cuando se disponía a salir, Inoue la agarró del brazo:

**-"Vamos a aprovechar que aún es temprano para ir al Spa de aguas termales, por qué no te vienes? Podemos hablar un rato, si quieres" **le ofreció dulcemente la chica y es que Orihime tenía por fín esa intuición femenina de que algo no iba bien tras la sonrisa forzada de Rukia.

**-"Buena idea, por qué no subes a tu habitación a coger el bañador y de camino avisas a Kurosaki?" **le dijo el quincy, quién sospechaba también que algo anda mal.

**-"No! Etto...se ha quedado dormido y no quiero despertarle, jejeje. Izumi, me prestarías un bañador tuyo? Así os espero directamente aquí abajo"** contestó de forma precipitada la Kuchiki.

Izumi no era tan bajita como ella, pero sí era igual de delgada y tenían más o menos la misma talla de sujetador.

**-"Claro, no hay problema"** respondió la muchacha.

**-"Pues todos al Spa!!"** dijo animadamente Keigo, quien se había recuperado repentinamente tras pensar en que vería a todas las chicas en bikini.

Miraba con el semblante serio el paisaje a través de la ventana. La tonalidad del cielo había empezado poco a poco a tomar el característico color anaranjado del atardecer. Con los cristales abiertos y los brazos cruzados, pretendía que la brisa que acariciaba su rostro le relajase y le ayudase a entender mejor las cosas. Se concentró en el revoloteo de unos pájaros y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, revolviendose el pelo de la nuca en gesto de reflexión. Aún no podía entender lo que había pasado. Estaba completamente seguro de que Rukia quería hacer el amor con él desde la noche anterior....entonces, qué problema había?. Si conocía a Rukia tan bien como creía, estaba convencido de que ella sentía, al igual que él, que las cosas entre ellos no eran lo mismo desde hacía ya unos cuántos meses atrás. Bien era cierto que todo se había intensificado desde la conversación en el tejado; pero él ya había notado la forma en la que se miraban algunas veces, algunos gestos y frases, las ganas de verse todos los días, los celos que la chica se empeñaba en esconder cuando alguna compañera le invitaba a salir... Quizá sus muestras de cariño no habían sido suficientes? Creía que Rukia sabía que él no era una hombre de palabras sino de gestos y había tratado de transmitirle sus sentimientos a través de sus ojos, de sus labios, de sus manos... Siempre había pensado que Rukia sabía leerle ente líneas, pero por lo visto, estaba equivocado.

Suspiró, dejó de rascarse la nuca y miró de nuevo al cielo. A pesar de sentirse dolido, hablaría con ella y si la enana quería oír de sus propios labios que estaba enamorado de ella, eso haría. Total, ya no había marcha atrás con lo que había pasado entre ellos y le parecía una completa estupidez esconder sus sentimientos por ella. _"Quien no arriesga, no gana" _se dijo y en ese instante, sonó el teléfono de la habitación:

**-"Hola, Kurosaki. Estamos todos en el Spa del hotel y he pensado que te apetecería venirte un rato con nosotros y relajarte un poco" **le invitó Ishida.

**-"Ah, hola, Ishida. Te lo agradezco pero ahora mismo no es.."** pero el quincy le interrumpió: **"Rukia está aqui".**

Ese perspicaz metomentodo, seguro que ya sabía que algo no andaba bien entre él y la enana, pensó Ichigo.

**-"Kurosaki, es normal que sepa que algo malo ha pasado entre vosotros dos. Si todo hubiera ido bien, Rukia debería estar ahora nadando entre las sabanas de tu cama y no el agua"** prosiguió el chico, como si le hubiera leido el pensamiento.

Ichigo enrojeció y frunció el ceño ante el comentario socarrón del cuatro ojos de su amigo.

**-"Ven y habla con ella, Shinigami"** le dijo ahora Ishida con un tono de voz que denotaba preocupación por él.

**-"Está bien" **respondió Ichigo, gratamente sorprendido por la actitud de su compañero,** "gracias, Quincy"** y dicho ésto se colgaron. Sólo ellos entendían esa extraña amistad que tenían.

Ichigo se dirigió con determinación a la puerta tras haber cogido su bañador. Nunca habría creido que la primera vez que se declarase, sería en un Spa...

El cálido y burbujeante tanto del agua templada en sus pies le produjo una sensación de bienestar casi de inmediato. Aspiró el aroma a sales de baño y azahar que viciaba aquel aire vaporoso. Miró a su alrededor. El Spa-balneario tenía una merecida fama. El recinto era grande, limpio, bien iluminado. Tenía duchas de contrastes, circuitos termales, jacuzzis y una enorme piscina de gua caliente, con diferentes chorros a presión y distinta profundidad. Todo estaba decorado como si se encontrasen dentro de una gran cueva y las diferentes alturas de las paredes, formaban unas especies de grutas, por donde recorrían pequeñas cascadas que relajaban al visitante con el sonido del agua cayendo.

**-"Ahhh, qué relajante, verdad Kuchiki-san?" **le dijo Inoue, quien se acercó y se colocó junto a ella, metiendo también los pies en el agua.

**-"Por favor, llamame Rukia, Orihime"**. Una sonrisa emocionada se formó en el rostro de la chica. Era tan fácil hacer feliz a Inoue.

**-"Rukia, si ahora no te apetece hablar, qué te parece si mañana pasamos el día juntas? Por la noche se celebrará la fiesta de clausura de la convención y todo el mundo se vestirá elegante. Podemos irnos de compras y buscar unos vestidos bonitos".**

**-"Me parece una buena idea, Orihime, gracias"** respondió Rukia con voz triste.

**-"Kurosaki-kun irá contigo, lo arreglaréis, no te preocupes"** le dijo su amiga.

**-"Lo he estropeado todo, Orihime. He hecho daño a Ichigo. Quiero pedirle perdón, pero temo que las disculpas no le valgan de mucho".**

La chica pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rukia y juntó sus cabezas.

**-"Pedir perdón está bien, pero estoy segura de que lo que Kurosaki-kun quiere oír de ti son otras palabras distintas..."**.

Rukia la miró sorprendida. Ojalá tuviera la capacidad de ver las cosas tan simples como las veía Orihime. Cierto, para qué complicarse tanto?. Hablaría con Ichigo y le diría cuánto lo amaba y lucharía por estar con él.

Ante su nueva determinación, Rukia besó en muestra de gratitud la mejilla de la chica. Todo parecía encajar de nuevo en ese puzzle que ella misma había descolocado.

Cuando Ichigo entró en el spa, buscó a sus amigos con la mirada hasta que vió a Ishida descansando sobre unas tumbonas cerca de la piscina. Entonces divisó a Rukia sentada de espaldas a él junto a Inoue en el borde de la piscina y sin poder evitarlo sonrió al ver a su enana jugueteando con los pies en el agua.

**-"Yo", **saludó a Ishida. Éste se incorporó y sin mirarle a la cara, se ajustó sus empañadas gafas.

-**"Quieres hablar, Kurosaki? Qué ha pasado?. **Al oirle, Ichigo se sentó en la tumbona de al lado, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, y contesto:

**-"Rukia y yo hemos vuelto a tener problemas de comunicación. Cuando nos conocímos, nos costaba trabajo decirnos las cosas y expresarnos de forma sincera y siempre acabábamos peleandonos. Con el paso del tiempo, supimos superar eso conforme nuestra amistad se afianzó. Pero desde que las cosas han cambiado entre nosotros, parece que ese problema ha vuelto y hemos dado pasos atrás..."**

De nuevo Ishida se sorprendió ante la madurez y la capacidad de raciocinio del pelinaranja. Éste había soltado un monólogo del tipo que solía soltar él.

**-"Y hasta qué punto han cambiado las cosas entre Kuchiki-san y tu?" **quiso saber el quincy para analizar mejor la situación.

**-"Hasta el punto de que hubiéramos hecho el amor si ella no se hubiese arrepentido en el último momento" **contestó sincero y sin titubeos el pelinaranja, mientras volvía a mirar a Rukia.

**-"NANI!!??** les interrumpió Keigo llorando y apuntado a Ichigo con el dedo,** "Ichigo, capullo, cómo eres tan torpe? Ves una peli porno con Kuchiki-san y aún no has sido capaz de..."** PUUNCHH!! un puñetazo lo golpeó en toda la cara haciendo que un hilillo de sangre le saliese por la nariz.

**-"Has metido el dedo en la yaga, Asano-san"** respondió burlón Ishida.

**-"Ohhhh!!! éste es el Ichigo macarra que yo recuerdo!! cuánto te he echado de menos!!** lloriqueaba de nuevo, ignorando el dolor e intentado abrazar a un ceñudo Kurosaki.

Rukia decidió que ya iba siendo hora de inspeccionar todas aquellas grutas, así que se despidió de Inoue y se fué nadando para estar sóla un rato y terminar de relajarse. Con suerte, al final del día todo estaría arreglado entre ella e Ichigo.

Encontró una gruta resguardada de la vista de los que estuvieran en la piscina y se sentó en el borde, dejando que la pequeña cascada recorriera su cuello y sus hombros, sumiendola poco a poco en una especie de letargo. Justo cuando tan sólo era capaz de oír el sonido del agua, una voz masculina interrumpió su relajación.

**-"Hola, señorita. Magnífico Spa, verdad? Perdone que la haya interrumpido, permítame que me presente.."**

**-"No sigas, Fabricio. Me acuerdo perfectamente de ti y de lo que pretendías hacer conmigo anoche" **respondió tajantemente Rukia. **"Has venido a por otra patada en tus partes?" **le preguntó amenazadora.

El atractivo italiano se la quedó mirando un momento. Luego sonrió vencido y se sentó a su lado. Su mirada ya no era felina e incluso el simple acto de sentarse junto a ella no denotaba ningún lenguaje corporal que Rukia entendiese como "acechante".

**-"A sí que eso de que no recuerdas nada ha sido una excusa para huir de tu amigo el del pelo naranja, cierto?. Lástima, pensaba que tendría otra oportunidad contigo"** respondió sincero.

**-"Vaya, veo que eres muy listo. Un hombre atractivo, con carisma, que parece inteligente y con acento italiano no debería estar tan desesperado por conseguir una mujer, no crees?"** le dijo la pelinegra.

El hombre se acomodó bajo el chorro de la cascada, dejando que el agua empapase su pelo color ceniza.

**-"Hubo un tiempo en el que creí en el amor. Estaba muy enamorado de la que fué mi novia, pero un día ella me abandonó y me rompió el corazón... desde entonces, sólo busco con las mujeres sexo, relaciones puramente superficiales para que no me vuelvan a hacer daño. Aunque cada vez eso se me antoja más difícil, pues a duras penas creo ya que pueda volver a enamorarme...."**

**-"Y por qué de repente me cuentas todo eso a mi?"** cuestionó extrañada Rukia.

**-"Porque creo que necesitas un consejo"** le respondió el italiano.

**-"Ah? Y qué consejo es ese?** Respondió incrédula Rukia.

**-"Pues que no huyas del amor o acabarás siendo como yo**" hizo una pausa para que la frase hiciera reflexionar a la pelinegra y luego prosiguió:** "Ese tipo, tu amigo, te mira justo como yo miraba a aquella novia que tuve. Ella nunca me dijo sus motivos para alejarse de mi....dime, cuáles son los tuyos, _Bella_?"**

Rukia lo miró. Sopesó las respuestas y respondió franca aunque algo triste:

**-"Ambos pertenecemos a mundos muy distintos".**

**-"Esos mundos dejaron de ser distintos desde el mismo momento en el que os enamorasteis y más a allá de eso, no debe importarte nada más..."** le explicó el italiano, cuya mirada esmeralda reflejaba ahora melancolía.

Rukia comprobó con cierto grado de alegría, que se había equivocado al juzgar a Fabricio. Aquel hombre sabía ver más allá de la piel.

**-"Hoy le he hecho daño,mucho daño"** contestó ella,** "dime, Fabricio, como se reconquista a un hombre?"** le preguntó con media sonrisa.

El italiano le devolvió la sonrisa con complicidad. Aquella chica de ojos violetas era natural, era auténtica... Se merecía unos buenos consejos.

**-"Mediante lo único a lo que no podemos resistirnos: Unas insinuantes curvas"** le respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Ichigo había estado en el jacuzzi con Orihime, Ishida, Keigo e Izumi. Realmente se había relajado mucho pero ya empezaba a echar de menos la presencia de Rukia así que se disculpó con todos y salió a buscarla. Ya iba siendo hora de dejar de jugar al ratón y al gato...

Se encaminaba a la piscina de las grutas cuando una chica lo interceptó. El ojimiel la reconoció en seguida puesto que había querido salir con él en varias ocasiones. Estaban en la misma universidad y coincidían en algunas clases.

**-"Hola, Kurosaki-kun! Que alegría verte por aquí, _sólo._.."**

**-"Hola....etto...Mayu? Lo siento, tengo prisa"** y se dispuso a seguir su camino pero la chica lo detuvo y comenzando a jugar con la medalla de Chad que Ichigo llevaba en el cuello, le dijo con tono juguetón:

**-"Ohhh, vamos, para una vez que te pillo por fín sin tu amiguita...por qué no te vienes conmigo a la sauna, hmm? Te veo un poco tenso"**

Ichigo terminó por irritarse. Siempre había tratado de ser amable con ella, pero estaba visto que con chicas así, lo mejor era ser más claro; así que, apartándole las manos de su pecho, le dijo:

**-"Escuchame bien. No me interesas. Ni tú ni ninguna otra. A "mi amiguita" como tú la llamas no le llegais ni a la suela de los zapatos, así que déjame en paz".**

La chica, dolida por el rudo rechazo, le respondió con maldad:

**-"Pues parece que ella no opina lo mismo de ti y ha encontrado otro que le vale más que tú. Hace un rato la vi escondidita en una gruta con un tipo con el pelo gris y los ojos verdes".**

Ichigo tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no pegarle un empujón y tirarla al suelo. Sin decirle nada, se metió en la piscina, directo hacia las grutas, con miedo a encontrarse algo que no estaba preparado para ver.

**-"Bailandoo?? pero qué dices, jajaja! Pero si soy incapaz de hacer bailar a Ichigo!"** respondió Rukia divertida, **"yo no sé moverme sensualmente como tú dices, no sé bailar así!."**

**-"Bueno, para eso estoy yo aquí, jejeje. Te enseñaré unos movimientos que a los hombres nos vuelven locos".**

Pero Rukia siguió con sus pegas: "**Además, ya lo seduje y luego salí corriendo....si lo intento de nuevo pensará que es una broma de mal gusto..."**

**-"Bella, estará tan embobado contigo que ni si quiera pensará en eso, jejeje"** respondía muy confiado de sus enseñanzas el italiano.

**-"Está bién"** respondió ella,** "pero si tratas de propasarte, te patearé sin piedad, entendido?"**

**-"Vale, vale, pero debo agarrarte al menos!**" reprochaba el hombre de ojos esmeralda.

Al final, logró convencerla y tras algunos pasos en los que le enseñó a contonearse sensualmente mientras jugaba con su pelo de forma sexy, el italiano se colocó detrás de ella, puso sus manos en sus caderas y comenzó a moverse con ella de forma acompasada mientras le decía:

**-"Nada de salsa ni de tangos ni de cualquier otra cosa complicada que lo intimide. Elige una canción sensual, algo lenta, pero no una balada, que sea de estilo R&B ; ésas son ideales para bailar de ésta forma".**

Rukia se sintió alegre. Realmente el italiano la estaba ayudando mucho. Cuando se giró para darle las gracias al hombre, comprobó que éste miraba al frente con una mirada que no supo muy bien cómo descifrar. Siguió el recorrido de sus ojos y el corazón le dió un vuelco. Allí estaba Ichigo, observandolos con la expresión más seria que ella le hubiera visto jamás y con una mirada gélida que hizo palidecer el miel de sus ojos para transformarlos en fría tierra.

Sin decir nada, Ichigo se acercó al italiano, le dió un empujón y lo agarró del cuello. Apretó tanto que lo levantó del suelo.

**-"Aléjate de ella, maldito hijo de puta"** masculló entre dientes el pelinaranja.

**-"Ichigo! Sueltale! Ya basta! Le haces daño!"** le decía Rukia mientras golpeaba la espalda de Ichigo.

Al oír ésto, soltó al italiano lanzándolo varios metros y se volvió hacia ella. La enfrentó sin decirle ni una palabra durante unos segundos que a ella le parecieron eternos. Rukia no pudo articular palabra alguna, pues observaba asustada cómo Ichigo la miraba con la mandíbula apretada. De pronto, sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo miel líquida, aunque ésta vez desprendían una enorme decepción y tristeza.

**-"Que le hago daño? A él? Y QUÉ HAY DE MI!!!??! **le gritó.

Rukia se sobresaltó. Él nunca le elevaba el tono de aquella forma.

**-"Lo has mal interpretado todo, Ichigo, nosotros sólo..."**

**-"Qué he mal interpretado? Os veo abrazados de esa forma, manoseándote y yo os he mal interpretado??"**

**-"No! Ichigo, no me entiendes, yo..!** pero él la volvió a interrumpir:

**-"Tienes razón, no te entiendo. Mira todo lo que has hecho, y para qué? Para saber lo que es el sexo? Yo no te he valido por respetarte y lo buscas a él? ME ESTÁS VOLVIENDO LOCO, JODER!!"**

**-"A mi no me interesa el sexo! Me interesa el amor!"** le gritó también ella.

**-"Amor? Y crees que tíos como él te van a dar amor? Estás tan ciega que no ves realmente lo que tienes delante de ti?"** le dijo él, derrumbandose ante el dolor de sus propias palabras.

**-"Si que lo veo!! _te veo a ti"_** respondió ella con la voz quebrada. Después de un pequeño silencio, él la miró de nuevo a los ojos:

**-"Demasiado tarde, Rukia"** y dicho ésto, se volvió y comenzó a alejarse.

**-"Espera!! no te vayas! Ichigo! YO TE...!"**

-**"NO!!"** le cortó de forma tajante,volviéndose hacia ella, **"ni se te ocurra decirlo..."** le dijo con una expresión amarga, y se marchó.

El Spa entero había presenciado la pelea, alertado por los gritos. Al salir del agua, Ichigo miró por unos instantes a sus amigos y luego siguió hacia la salida, deseoso de desaparecer de allí. Fué entonces cuando Inoue Orihime vió por primera vez a Ichigo Kurosaki derramar una lágrima y se sintió igual de triste y desesperada que él. Observó la ironía de la situación, ya que ahora más que nunca Ichigo y Rukia parecían almas gemelas, puesto que la misma expresión de dolor se reflejaba ahora en los ojos de la pelinegra, que también lloraba, sumergida en aquella agua que ahora le parecía helada.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Pues ahí quedó, qué tal? Sé que éste chapter es un poco más serio, pero igualmente me ha gustado escribirlo y demostrar más las emociones de Ichigo y Rukia.

Supongo que la mayoría no esperaba que Fabricio fuera de los buenos, eh?? jejeje ^^

En fin, creo que lo he dejado todo en una situación interesante, no creeis? Bueno ya me diréis qué tal ,ok?

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, un placer que os guste mi fic, gracias por leerme y os espero en el siguiente capitulo, sed felices!!


	9. RECONQUISTA

**CAP.9: RECONQUISTA.**

Sintió como las miradas y los cuchicheos se centraban en ella y en el suceso de hacía unos minutos. Cuando ya no quedaba más espectáculo por ver, la gente se fué alejando, pero ella seguía allí, sumergida en el agua para esconderse de todo y si no necesitase respirar, también hubiera escondido la cabeza bajo el agua. Todo un reguero de emociones recorrían su pertrechado corazón al igual que las lágrimas su cara. Se sentía derrotada. De nada serviría ya todo ese valor que había logrado reunir para hablar con Ichigo, de nada serviría que le dijera cuánto lo amaba puesto que lo había intentado y él no había querido escucharla. Comprendió amargamente que es cierto eso que dicen de que _es peor el remedio que la enfermedad_, ya que en sus absurdos intentos para no perder a su amigo, había conseguido el efecto contrario...

Unas manos la sacaron de su amargura. La agarraron fuerte por los hombros y la obligaron a enderezarse. Se encontró con unos ojos verdes esmeralda que la miraban con lástima y culpabilidad.

**-"Fabricio, yo...no sabes cuánto lo siento.."** se disculpó entre sollozos Rukia.

El italiano la abrazó para consolarla: **"Más lo siento yo por ti, bella, te has enamorado de un idiota"** le dijo el hombre, con el cuello dolorido y una magulladura en la cadera. Dicho ésto, la soltó y se marchó.

Una chica que la llamaba con voz preocupada y los ojos acuosos se cruzó con el italiano en su carrera por llegar junto a su amiga. Inoue la alcanzó y la abrazó fuerte. La asió por los hombros y la condujo fuera de la piscina. Comprendió que a donde menos podía regresar ahora Rukia era a la habitación que compartía con Ichigo, así que ella y su prometido la llevaron a la suya en el segundo piso.

Rukia temblaba de frío. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido por los temblores que pegaba y el corazón encogido. Sus amigos le ofrecieron una manta, miradas de cariño y una infusión para que se calmara. No la agobiaron con preguntas sobre lo que había ocurrido exactamente y esperaron pacientemente a que ella se sintiese mejor y tuviera ganas de hablar.

**-"Qué hago ahora, Inoue? Cómo debo actuar ahora con Ichigo? Me dá miedo hasta verle..."** dijo en voz baja la pelinegra.

**-"Kuchiki-san, deberías pensar que él también estará igual que tu en éstos momentos...puede que incluso peor"** comenzó a reprocharle el Quincy. Su prometida le lanzó una mirada fulminante para que se callara no muy propia de ella, pero Ishida se estaba cansando un poco de la actitud cobarde y egoísta de Rukia.: **"Intenta hablar con él, y si a la primera no quiere, vuelve a insistir. Ve una segunda vez y una tercera. No pares de intentarlo hasta que lo consigas".**

**-"No puedo! "** gritó la shinigami.

**-"Es que no puedes dejar de mirarte el ombligo por una vez, Kuchiki? Dime, alguna vez has hecho algo por Kurosaki? Él siempre te ha protegido, te ha defendido con uñas y dientes de tu hermano y de todos, te acogió en su familia, arriesgó su vida y todo lo que conocía para ir a rescatarte, o a caso ya se te ha olvidado?. Eres incapaz de hablar con él? Me lo dices en serio? "** le decía el chico con gesto serio y la voz un poco más alta de lo normal en él. Rukia lo miraba. A pesar de la dureza de las palabras del joven, no podía enfadarse con él. Ishida estaba diciendole la verdad, **"él siempre ha luchado por ti y tu no estás dispuesta ni si quiera a intentar hablar las cosas...".**

Inoue comprobó aliviada que las certeras palabras de su novio provocaron en Rukia una reacción distinta a la que esperaba. Ahora la shinigami miraba la taza que tenía entre sus manos pensativa. Su rostro se relajó y un brillo distinto apareció en sus ojos.

**-"Kuchiki-san, estoy segura de que él te escuchará cuando se calme. Si estás enamorada de verdad, lucha por él. Demuestrale a Kurosaki que sigues siendo esa Rukia fuerte que siempre ha conocido."**

Por la mente de Rukia pasaban como flashes mil imágenes que guardaba como auténticos tesoros en su memoria y por fín, la empatia la envolvió. Fué capaz de imaginarse lo dolido y confundido que estaría Ichigo. Él mismo se lo había dicho, lo estaba volviendo loco con su actitud. Luego recordó lo testarudo que era su amigo; no le iba a resultar fácil hacer que la perdonase, pero si la amaba, ese sentimiento no cambiaría de un día para otro y todavía tenía esperanza. Recobró el orgullo de ser una Kuchiki. A pesar de ser una noble, ella le había elegido a él, de entre todos los shinigamis de élite que su hermano consideraba buenos partidos, de entre todos los chicos humanos que la habían pretendido; de entre Renji, de entre Kaien... sólo Ichigo había conseguido enamorarla, sólo _él_ tenía el derecho y el privilegio de poseer su corazón y su cuerpo y no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

**-"Orihime, ayudame mañana a buscar un buen vestido. Te aseguro que cuando llegue el baile, Ichigo irá tomado de mi mano"** le dijo Rukia, con su mirada centelleante y determinación en el rostro.

**-"Sii!! que empiece la reconquista!! el amor y la justicia triunfarán y al final todos comeremos helado de vainilla con queso, wasabi y patatas fritas para celebrarlo!!"** comenzó a exclamar una contenta Orihime, cuyos subidones de entusiasmo siempre ralentizaba su sinapsis neuronal.

**-"ahhhh"** suspiró resignado Ishida antes los gustos gastronómicos de su futura esposa. Luego miró el reloj y se dió cuenta de que eran ya más de las doce de la noche. Rukia lo miró y adivinó lo que el quincy estaba pensando.

**-"Quieres dormir aquí hoy?"** le preguntó el muchacho.

**-"Si hiciera eso, entonces todo lo que me has dicho no habrá servido de nada"** le contestó agradecida y altiva la muchacha.

Antes de irse, Rukia volvió a abrazar a sus amigos y les dió las gracias. Realmente no sabía que hubiese sido de ella si ellos dos no hubieran estado ahí...Pobre Ichigo, él había estado solo desde lo del spa sin nadie que le consolara o le aconsejara qué hacer.

Cuando se encaminó al ascensor, se volvió a sentir de nuevo un poco asustada. No tenía ni idea de lo que se encontraría cuando abriese la puerta.

Le tomó casi cinco minutos meter la tarjeta en la cerradura. El latir de su corazón era tan fuerte que lo notaba palpitar en sus oidos y una mano endiablada retorcía sus entrañas. Apoyó despacio la oreja en la puerta pero no escuchó sonido alguno. A caso Ichigo se había marchado del hotel? Ante el temor de no encontrarlo, abrió la puerta por fín.

Ichigo estaba en la cama, dormido. Tenía la cabeza apoyada de malas maneras sobre una almohada en el respaldar de la cama. Ésta, estaba llena de apuntes por todos lados y su portatil estaba encendido sobre su vientre. La página principal mostraba fotos sobre operaciones de corazón ; una mano sujetaba el aparato mientras que en la otra tenía un bolígrafo. Rukia se acercó despacio y observó el cuaderno que estaba al lado del muchacho. Apenas había escrito unas pocas líneas, lo que denotaba que no había sido capaz de concentrarse mucho.

Comenzó a recoger los papeles y vió la agenda del ojimiel. En ella tenía anotadas todas las conferencias a las que estaba interesado en acudir y el nombre de algunos médicos con los que quería hablar. Más abajo, en el margen, ponía:_" llevar a la enana al Spa". _Al ver ésto, la chica sintió como una lágrima traicionera brotaba por uno de sus lagrimales. El corazón se le encogió y se sintió tremendamente culpable. No sólo por recordar los acontecimientos ocurridos en ese sitio al que le había hecho tanta ilusión ir, sino también porque Ichigo se esforzaba de verdad en estudiar y ser un humano normal y hasta en eso ella lo había estado fastidiando en éstos días...

Se secó la cara y siguió recogiendo. Retiró con cuidado el portatil del vientre del muchacho y luego el bolígrafo. Al notar que algo faltaba entre sus dedos, el chico se movió acurrucándose de lado. Su armonioso rostro quedó mirando hacia Rukia. Ella suspiró aliviada y agradeció que el pelinaranja tuviera el sueño profundo.

Ichigo estaba durmiendo con el torso descubierto. La medalla que colgaba de su cuello resplandeció al recibir la luz de la lámpara que había en la mesilla de noche e hizo que algo llamara la atención de la ojivioleta. Allí, como tatuando aquellos cálidos pectorales, se encontraba los restos de una cicatriz, la misma que le hizo Renji y que le remató Zaraki cuando la rescató en la sociedad de almas. Rukia tocó la marca con sus dedos. Cuánto había cambiado Ichigo desde entonces. En aquellos días él era apenas un adolescente y sin embargo fué capaz de ir a salvarla y de convertirse en shinigami. Cuán grande era el tamaño del corazón que latía bajo aquella tersa piel...

Presa de una imperiosa necesidad de estar cerca de él, Rukia apagó la luz y rodeó la cama. Se recostó al lado de Ichigo sigilosamente y observó su perfil. Las pestañas largas que perfilaban aquellos ojos almendrados, las cejas relajadas, su nariz recta, casi como la de una escultura clásica. Dirigió sus dedos a la boda del muchacho. Acarició con cuidado sus labios, dibujando la curvatura del labio superior y rememorando con escalofríos el dulce cosquilleo que experimentó al besarlos. Luego acarició su suave pelo naranja. Apartó algunos mechones rebeldes de su oreja y de su cuello y se acercó, embriagada por el olor de su amigo, hasta posar sus labios sobre el cuello de Ichigo. Le dió un pequeño beso con el que no pudo evitar de nuevo llorar. El sólo pensamiento de que él se alejara de ella le oprimía el corazón. Luego besó su nuca, aspirando de nuevo su perfume y se acercó al oído del joven:

**-"Ichigo...perdóname. No sabes cuánto te quiero. Te amo...te amo..."** susurró Rukia, derramando cálidas lágrimas sobre su rostro.

Sintió de inmediato como si se quitase un gran peso de encima. Aunque él estuviera dormido, por fín había dejado salir todo lo que llevaba sabe Dios cuanto tiempo escondiendo. Luego se tumbó, colocó su cuerpo lo más pegado al del chico que pudo, abrazándolo. Apoyó su cabeza contra la amplia espalda y dejó caer su mano sobre el pecho del muchacho, justo sobre su corazón. Pronto la calidez de su piel y su acompasada respiración la sumieron en un acogedor sueño mientras deseaba con toda su alma poder quedarse así junto a él toda su vida.

Unas cálidas lágrimas sobre su cuello lo habían despertado. Se quedó en silencio mientras se sabía observado por Rukia. Una parte de él quería enfrentarla y zafarse de su abrazo, pero le era imposible. Su dolorido corazón clamaba a gritos el contacto con su suave piel. Se debatía mentalmente entre si se volvía hacia ella o no cuando el sonido de unas palabras llenas de sinceridad brotaron entre un silencioso llanto: **_"_**_Ichigo....perdóname. No sabes cuánto te quiero. Te__ amo....te amo..." ._

No pudo evitar sonreír. Todo el dolor que le había estado desgarrando el alma desde que había vuelto del spa, desapareció casi de inmediato. Algo dentro de él le decía que Rukia no había hecho nada con el italiano, y que debería haberla dejado explicarse; pero sus propias inseguridades no le habían dejado pensar con claridad. Ahora la confianza que en el fondo aún mantenía en ella se vió reforzada con aquella declaración y como si de una ola gigante se tratase, arrastró con ella todos los sentimientos de decepción y desilusión. Con los ojos acuosos, suspiró aliviado en la oscuridad y se llevó una mano al pecho, agarrando la de Rukia, que estaba completamente dormida y ajena a que él le había escuchado declararsele por fín.

Aún así, puso una mueca juguetona y maliciosa. Tenía todas las intenciones del mundo de hacer las paces con ella, pero se haría el duro un poco más. No estaría mal darle una lección a aquella enana indecisa que lo había estado maltratando psicológica y sexualmente todos esos días.

El agradable sonido de los pájaros saludando al amanecer la despertó. Nada más abrir lo ojos, se sintió ligera como una pluma y llena de esperanza y entusiasmo. Sentía que ése sería su día. Enfocó su mirada y comprobó con agrado que Ichigo aún seguía ahí, a su lado, en la misma postura en la que lo había dejado cuando se quedó dormida. Por fín había despertado junto a él. Su sonrisa se agrandó más cuando notó que la mano del chico estaba entrelazada con la de ella. Probablemente la agarró mientras dormía sin darse cuenta, pero eso la hizo muy felíz y la motivó aún más para iniciar su _reconquista._ Se levantó y se desperezó. Tenía unos asuntillos que arreglar y ya había decidido cuál sería su primera tarea del día...

Un delicioso aroma a café recién hecho y a chocolate lo despertó. Abrió los ojos y enfocó la mirada hacia donde le guiaba su pituitaria. Ahí, en la mesilla de noche, había una taza humeante y un plato con un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Era de selva negra, su favorita. Ichigo se incorporó sonriente y leyó la nota que había encima de su agenda, la cual se encontraba al lado del desayuno:

" _Buenos días, Kurosaki-kuuun! Hoy tienes una agenda bastante apretada. Te he apuntado a todas las charlas a las que querías asistir y te he confirmado una entrevista con el Doctor Akayama y la Doctora Fumiyami. La primera es a las 13:00 y la segunda a las 17:00. Luego tienes concertado un masaje relajante en el spa a las 19:00 y por último, una cita en el baile de clausura con una amiga que está deseosa de hablar contigo y decirte algo muy importante. Por todo ello, te he dejado tu desayuno con tu tarta favorita para que cojas fuerzas. Espero que disfrutes de él .Con todo el cariño del mundo, Rukia"._

**-"No has empezado nada mal,enana..",** dijo el ojimiel, quien se puso a disfrutar de su desayuno mientras comprobaba la agenda y todos los folletos que su amiga había conseguido para él. Se centraría en sacar el máximo partido de todo eso. Hoy era el ultimo día de la convención y apenas la había aprovechado. Pero en medio de sus compromisos, tenía que hacer varias cosas; lo primero, llamar al servicio de habitaciones para que le trageran un desayuno idéntico al que Rukia le había dejado. Se prometió a sí mismo que no le pondría las cosas fáciles a la enana y le daría una buena lección. Ya la recompensaría luego......por la noche.......en esa misma cama....

**-"Ya veo que aprendes rápido, Rey, así me gusta! Me encanta ver cómo planeas _darle fuerte y flojo _a esa shinigami, jajaja!" **le habló su hollow desde su cabeza.

**-"Si, por tu culpa voy a convertirme en un maldito pervertido, joder..."**

**-"Te recuerdo que yo soy la representación de tus instintos, Rey...el pervertido, eres tú".**

**-"Ahhhg, ya cállate, tengo que centrarme, capullo de ojos amarillos."** le respondió el chico, resignado y admitiendo que Shirosaki tenía razón.

Ya era media mañana. Rukia se había ido a desayunar con los chicos y a pasar la mañana con ellos. Estaba a punto de irse con Orihime de tiendas, pero recordó que había dejado su bolso en la habitación y subió a cogerlo. Suponía que no encontraría a Ichigo en ella, ya que a esa hora estaría asistiendo a una charla sobre nuevas tecnologías en operaciones de corazón si tener que abrir el tórax. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, sabía que había ayudado mucho a Ichigo al planearle todo el día y tenía la esperanza de que su amigo ya no estuviera enfadado con ella.

Al llegar y abrir la puerta, encontró en el mismo sitio donde ella lo había dejado, el desayuno, intacto. Ichigo no había probado bocado de la tarta y no se había bebido el café. Se sintió un poco desilusionada, pero pronto se recompuso: _" Quieres hacerte el duro, eh? Me da igual, no me voy a rendir,_ _naranjito" _pensó con cara de desafío. Recogió el bolso y se fué, dispuesta a comprarse el vestido más sexy y elegante que pudiera encontrar. Ichigo tendría sin duda _dos pares de buenas razones_ para escucharla....

**MENSAJITO DE LA AUTORA:**

HEYYY!! pues aquí teneis la siguiente actualización. Se acabaron los malos rollos y los enredos, a partir de ahora viene lo bueno!! espero que el capi os haya gustado y haya emocionado a todos esos corazones ichirukistas, que como el mio, están deseando ver a éstos dos liados, juas!

Para los que no lo hayais pillado, que no creo, "el par de buenas razones de Rukia" se corresponde con aquel refrán que dice : "dos tetas tiran más que dos carretas", buahaha!!!

He de informaros que al final faltarán como 3 chapters más. Me da mucha pena dejar de escribirlo y tengo aún algunas ideas en el tintero así que nada, espero que lo sigáis disfrutando ;)

Espero vuestros reviews a ver qué os parece y como siempre, MUCHAS GRACIAS por leer mi historia. ^^ hasta la proxima!

PD: Siento mucho no haber contestado vuestros reviews ésta vez, tal y como siempre hago, pero siguen siendo para mi igual de valiosos!!! un fuerte abrazo para:

**Makkiko-maki-maki, Helenhr, Aiko li, Kuchiki goddes, Eterna fanel, Tenshi Kuchika-chan, Sakura-jeka, Shirayuki and Zangetsu, Metitus, Kaoru 240, Yaam-chan, Miaka Amuto, Solsis y Ghost iv. ^^**


	10. EL BAILE DE LOS CORAZONES

**CAP.10: EL BAILE DE LOS CORAZONES.**

Aunque sabía que era considerado atractivo por las mujeres, la verdad es que eso nunca le había importado mucho. Estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas que se cruzaban con él le miraran e incluso, las más atrevidas o seguras de sí mismas, le piropearan y se acercaran a hablar con él. Pero esa mañana había algo distinto...todas las chicas que se cruzaban en su camino le sonreían tímidamente, le saludaban e incluso lo llamaban por su apellido. A caso las conocía? Si estaban en su clase...por qué no le saludaban antes?.Fue entonces cuando al pasar frente a un enorme espejo que decoraba todo el pasillo del hall del hotel, se dió cuenta de lo que pasaba: _estaba sonriendo_. Sí, Ichigo Kurosaki, el joven que siempre llevaba el ceño fruncido y cara de macarra, sonreía mientras pensaba en sus cosas y el brillito de enamorado que llevaba en la mirada animaba a las chicas más tímidas y, a las que hasta ese momento le temían, a saludarle y a cambiar su opinión sobre él. La verdad es que no se extrañó de aquello; cómo no iba a sonreír y a estar felíz? Conforme había ido pasando la mañana se había ido sintiendo más y más animado y la idea de hacerse el duro con Rukia le parecía cada vez más y más difícil y es que, cómo podría resistirse a su enana? Su corazón bombeaba felicidad por todo su organismo con tal sólo pensar en ella. Sentía ganas de cogerla en brazos y besarla sin parar. Se preguntaba si Rukia ya habría descubierto su pequeño engaño sobre el desayuno que le había dejado y, por un momento, se sintió muy culpable. Pobre enana... y qué tal si en vez de por la noche la recompensaba ahora.......por la tarde.......en el pasillo mismo...... _" ahhhggg, contrólate Ichigoooo"_ se dijo para sí.

La terraza del hotel era amplia y soleada y tenía vistas a la piscina. Ichigo tenía una hora libre hasta su siguiente compromiso del día así que había quedado con Keigo e Ishida para tomarse algo. Con tan sólo mirarse a la cara, Ishida comprendió perfectamente que las cosas entre él y Rukia se habían arreglado e Ichigo agradeció que el Quincy fuera tan atento; aún le costaba un poco hablar de sus sentimientos con más de una persona a la vez y más si una de esas personas presentes era su amigo Keigo. Éste, al verlo llegar, se dispuso a abrir su bocaza como siempre, pero para sorpresa de Ichigo, el muchacho de cabellos castaños y ojos anodinos le contó felíz que había pasado la noche anterior con Izumi y que iban a comenzar una relación. Evidentemente, el pelinaranja se alegró por él aunque tenía serias dudas de si su amigo sería capaz de llevar una relación seria y es que, si no supiera lo contrario, diría que Keigo tenía también un hollow interno que le hacía ser un pervertido total....

**-"Bueno, felicidades Keigo, Izumi parece muy buena chica. Espero que os vaya bién" **respondió sincero Ichigo.

**-" Y yo espero que sepas comportarte y no la cagues, Asano-san. Realmente estoy sorprendido de que una chica como Izumi se haya fijado en ti..."** habló socarronamente Ishida.

-**"Naanii? Ja! Mira quién fué a hablar!! lo raro es que una chica _de las tallas de_ Orihime-chan se vaya a casar con un cose-peluches afeminado y estirado como tú!!" **contestó enfurruñado Keigo.

**-"Que dijiste de "las tallas" de mi prometida??"** respondió el quincy, dispuesto a liberar allí mismo a Seele Schneider y clavarsela al pervertido de Keigo en el estómago.

Mientras observaba como si fuera ya pan de cada día la pequeña pelea entre sus dos amigos, Ichigo divisó a lo lejos a cierta persona y hablar con ella era lo que consistía en la segunda de las cosas que se había propuesto.

Un hombre de pelo grisáceo y ojos verde esmeralda se tomaba tranquilamente un martini en la barra del bar de la piscina. Justo se metía la aceituna del cocktail en la boca, deleitándose con las bellas curvas de dos jovencitas que pasaban a su lado en bikini, cuando lo vió: un chico alto, atlético, con el pelo naranja y carra de macarra se dirigía hacia él con paso decidido. Sus ojos no lo perdían de vista y Fabricio, rememorando la brutalidad con la que fué tratado por ese niñato en el spa, se arrepintió seriamente de no haber tenido hijos y de no de haber llamado más a su madre.... ahora ya era demasiado tarde. Ichigo llegó a su lado y no le dijo nada. Se quedó mirandolo muy serio. El italiano tragó la aceituna con dificultad y decidió hablar primero para que fuese una muerte menos dolorosa:

**-" Qué pasa ahora? no me he vuelto a acercar a la tua bella, lo juro!". **

**-" Lo siento"** respondió Ichigo contra todo pronóstico, **" no debí haberte pegado en el Spa. Aún no sé qué estabais haciendo ustedes dos allí cuando yo llegué, pero siento, de alguna forma, que si no hubiese sido por ti, Rukia y yo no nos hubiésemos dado cuenta de muchas cosas..."** prosiguió el pelinaranja, ahora con un gesto más suave y una mirada sincera.

El italiano se relajó, bebió un sorbo de su bebida, y luego contestó:

**-"Disculpas aceptadas, aunque todavía me duele el cuello...No te diré lo que estábamos haciendo puesto que era una sorpresa para ti. Te lo hubiéramos explicado si no te hubieras puesto tan celoso, chico".**

**-"Y cómo no me voy a poner celoso! Estabas agarrándola de una forma que....un momento....una sorpresa, para mi??"** se sorprendió Ichigo.

-" **Ella es una mujer especial, y te ama, lo sabes, no?"** el chico asintió algo molesto y sonrojado; y no sólo porque le era extraño escuchar de una forma tan real que su Rukia estaba enamorada de él, sino porque parecía que todo el mundo conocía los sentimientos de ella por él y había tardado mucho en darse cuenta...

**-"Ya sabes, cuídala, o si no volveré y te la quitaré " **se burló el italiano.

Una venita se acentuó en la sien de Ichigo:

**-" Si eso ocurre, lo que te hice en el spa no tendría comparación con lo que te haría"**le dijo de una forma aparentemente amenazante, pero no era así. El pelinaranja sonrió y le ofreció su mano a Fabricio en gesto de paz.

El italiano comprendió ahora porqué Rukia se había enamorado de Ichigo; y es que debajo de aquella fachada de chico arisco y bruto, se hallaba un hombre leal y de buen corazón. Ambos se estrecharon la mano eliminando cualquier rivalidad entre ellos y es que los dos sabían que era absurdo empezar una batalla cuando ya había un indiscutible vencedor.

Unas preciosas orbes violáceas recorrían, con entusiasmo, cada escaparate de las tiendas que había en aquella avenida en la ciudad. Ahora comprendía por qué a Matsumoto y a Haineko les enloquecía ir de tiendas, era genial!! había colores, perfumes, vestidos preciosos, zapatos, bolsos.... de todo! Allí cualquier mujer se sentiría como una princesa y más una shinigami, cuyos modelos de vestimenta no eran muy variados que digamos...

Entraron en una tienda de vestidos de noche que tenía fama de venderlos bonitos y a buen precio. Rukia estaba un poco perdida, qué vestido elegir? Qué color? Orihime no paraba de decirle que con cualquiera estaría hermosa, pero ella quería estar perfecta para Ichigo. Para colmo las malditas mariposas de su estómago no la dejaban pensar.

**-" A ver, jovencita, es muy sencillo, elige qué parte de tu cuerpo es la que te gustaría mostrar. Debes lucir sexy pero sin ser vulgar y parecer elegante, por supuesto..." **le decía la dependienta.

Rukia se puso a pensar....a donde le miraba Ichigo siempre cuando lo pillaba observándola? Pues a sus piernas, sin duda. Pero creyó que no enseñarselas le pondría más ansioso por verlas, y eso era lo que ella quería así que descartó la idea para hacer sufrir un pelín más al pelinaranja ; y qué tal un buen escote? No es que tuviera mucho pecho, pero sí lo tenía firme y en su sítio....

De pronto, ante sus ojos, apareció el vestido de sus sueños. Miró a Orihime y a la dependienta y las tres dijeron a unísono: **"Éste!".**

Con la bolsas que contenía el vestido de cada una, ella y Orihime se detuvieron en una cafetería a descansar. Al ver el café y la tarta con ketchup que Inoue se estaba tomando, Rukia se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos. Recordó que Ichigo había rechazado su desayuno... y qué tal si no salía bien todo aquello? Y si no sabía ganarselo de nuevo?

**-"Rukia, alguna vez te contado por qué desistí de mis sentimientos por Kurosaki-kun?"** le preguntó la chica de ojos grises suponiendo que Rukia necesitaba algo de confianza en sí misma de nuevo.

**-"Pues fué por ti. Él siempre se preocupaba por mi y por eso creí que tendría alguna oportunidad pero nunca me reñía tan enfadado como a ti si hacía algo imprudente o me ponía en peligro, nunca conseguía animarle si estaba mal como lo hacías tú...y luego, la forma de mirarte...lo vi muy claro en sus ojos el día que Grimmjow te atravesó el estómago con su mano..."**

**-"Inoue.. yo...no sé qué decir..."** le dijo algo culpable Rukia.

**-"No tienes que decirme nada! Estoy feliz de que él te prefiriese a ti, así es como debía ser, el destino unió vuestros lazos hace mucho"**

**-"Gracias, Orihime, por todo"** y las dos chicas se sonrieron tiernamente.

**-"bueno!! aún nos faltan los tacones, las medias, los ligueros, el collar y los pendientes!! vamonos!! **gritó emocionada la pechugona chica.

Rukia regresó al hotel sobre las siete y cuarto de la tarde. Ichigo no estaba en la habitación así que supuso que había ido al spa a recibir el masaje que ella le había concertado. Eso la animó. Decidió entonces que pondría de nuevo una de sus táticas de reconquista; con la cara de pillina sacó de una de las bolsas la lencería que llevaría esa noche así como las medias con ligueros y las puso en la cama, bien colocadas, fingiendo haberlas dejado ahí para preparar su vestuario y con una sonrisilla traviesa se fué a la ducha.

Ichigo subía a su habitación, con los músculos totalmente relajados. Le vino estupendo aquel masaje después de haberse saturado la mente con toda la información que debería haber estudiado desde hacía tres dias y no en uno, como él había hecho. Abrió la puerta y escuchó a Rukia cantar en la bañera, como siempre hacía. Ahora los nervios se afianzaron otra vez en su estómago. No habían vuelto a hablar desde la pelea y no sabía bien como comportarse. Entonces miró a la cama y tuvo una hemorragia nasal: _"pero qué coño?? es....es... esto es lo que va a llevar la enana puesto esta noche? _**_Sólo_**_ ésto?"_ pensó cuando tomó entre sus manos aquella delicada y _pequeña_ pieza de encaje negro que constituían el tanga de Rukia. Luego miró el ligero y las medias, también decoradas con un insinuante encaje negro._"Un....unn...ligueroo?"_. Aquello había formado curiosamente parte de muchas de sus fantasías sexuales. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pretendía la enana con aquello, lo estaba consiguiendo. Más atrevido ahora, buscó el sujetador....donde estaba?_ "queeeee!!? a caso la muy provocadora no va a llevar sujetador esta noche?"_ se dijo otra vez, aguantandose con una mano la nueva hemorragia nasal que le salíó.

Sin duda, aquello había sido una buena jugada de Rukia, y si encima veía que él venía del masaje que ella le reservó, su plan de hacerse el duro flaquearía muy seriamente. Notó que la chica pronto terminaría su baño puesto que escuchó tirar del tapón de la bañera para salirse así que, rápidamente, se tiró al suelo y se puso a hacer flexiones como un loco y luego abdominales. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente sudoso se colocó una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos.

Cuando la chica salió del baño, con el pelo y el cuerpo envueltos en una toalla, se encontró a Ichigo estirando al final de la habitación. Estaba completamente empapado en surdor y parecía que venía de hacer deporte.

**-"Ho---hola"** le saludó tímidamente Rukia. **"Qué...qué tal el masaje?"**

**-"Hola. No he ido al masaje, me he ido a correr. Necesitaba hacer ejercicio."**

**-"Amm...ya veo..." **respondió un poco desilusionada la chica.

-**"bueno, veo que piensas asistir al baile de esta noche, pasalo bien. Yo no iré, tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el portátil y luego puede que me vaya a casa en coche. Alquilaré uno y me iré conduciendo, sólo y tranquilo. Tu puedes volver en el avión mañana."** le informó Ichigo, dándole la espalda para que no le notara la mentira en su cara.

**-"Pero yo pensé que iriamos juntos, con todos, a despedirnos y yo quería bueno, hablar contigo, explicarte lo que pasó..."** insistió Rukia.

**-"Rukia, no tienes que darme explicaciones a mi. Somos nakamas únicamente. De ahora en adelante no me meteré en tus relaciones, vale? Tu pasalo bien, enana. Haremos como si nada hubiese pasado, de acuerdo?" **le dijo fingiendo despreocupación y dirigiendose a su portátil para mirar cualquier cosa. **"Si te vas a arreglar hazlo ya, necesito darme una buena ducha, por favor"**.

El látigo de la indiferencia golpeó fuerte el orgullo de Rukia pero aún así le quedaba la última carta: que él la viera arreglada para la fiesta. Si a él le gustaba ella en esos momentos no podría negarlo, se lo vería en los ojos, y es entonces cuando hablaría con él.

**-"Bueno, es un alivio entonces, Kurosaki-kuuun. Además ya he quedado con un chico que he conocido hoy en el centro comercial así que bueno, me alegra saber que hoy no tendré a un naranjito guardaespaldas dispuesto a pegarle a todo el que se me acerque" **se burló Rukia.

"Touché" pensó malhumorado Ichigo. "Maldita enana...".

Después de toda aquella sarta de mentiras que constituyeron la patética conversación, Rukia se volvió a meter de nuevo al baño con todos sus bártulos. Estaba dispuesta a dejar a Ichigo pasmado cuando saliera de allí. El pelinaranja por su parte, sacó su maleta de debajo de la cama y comenzó a llenarla con su ropa, ya que "supuestamente" se iría del hotel ésta noche, pero dejó su traje de chaqueta en el armario. Lo miró y sonrió al pensar en la cara de Rukia cuando lo viera aparecer en la fiesta a buscarla. _"Aguanta un poco más, enana, solo un poco más" se dijo._

El reflejo la satisfizo enormemente. Su peinado, su rostro, el vestido, todo había quedado perfecto!! se dirigió al pomo de la puerta para salir del baño. De nuevo los latidos del corazón le palpitaban hasta en los oídos. Por fin se animó, salió fuera y buscó al chico, el cual se encontraba escribiendo algo en el portatil y estaba sentado en la cama, de espaldas a ella. El muchacho se sobresaltó un poco al oírla salir. Se moría de ganas de volverse y deleitarse con la belleza de la mujer que adoraba, pero tenía que resistirse un poco más.

**-"Y bien, qué tal estoy, Ichigo?"**le preguntó la shinigami. _"Mírame vamos, Ichigo por favor, mírame. Me he arreglado sólo para ti" _rogaba para sí misma.

**-"Vamos enana, no me molestes. Seguro que estarás muy guapa. Estoy muy ocupado."**

**-"Sabes qué? Todo eso que me has dicho sobre que haremos como que no ha pasado nada y que todo será como antes es mentira, sabes? Hacía años que no me hablabas tan borde. Has vuelto a convertirte en un idiota, Ichigo"**

**-"Siii, siii....vale. Disfruta de la fiesta, ya nos veremos en Karakura" **le respondió el muchacho, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano y sin ni si quiera mirarla.

Rukia estaba demasiado enfadada para sentirse triste y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Por muy enamorada que estuviera, qué podía hacer? Decirle que lo quería en medio de aquella indiferencia sería una tonteria. Estaba más que confundida. Deseaba golpear al idiota de Ichigo.

Mientras en la habitación, el pelinaranja soltó el portátil y se dirigió a la ducha. No tenía mucho tiempo para arreglarse para la fiesta. Rukia ya le había demostrado suficiente y aunque no hubiese sido así, ella ya le había reconquistado desde el mismo momento en que le susurró su amor al oído.

Nada más entrar al salón de fiestas, un camarero ofreció a Rukia una copa de champagne que la chica aceptó gustosa. Divisó a lo lejos a sus amigos y se acercó a ellos. El ambiente era estupendo, buena música, parejas bailando, gente riendo....todo era perfecto, excepto porque Ichigo no había entrado de su mano, como se prometió.

Al unirse al grupo, Ishida la elogió y en seguida le analizó el vestido, copiando algunas ideas para su próxima colección. Orihime le dijo lo linda que estaba e intentó quitarle importancia a que Ichigo no hubiera bajado con ella a la fiesta, Izumi le dijo que había más peces en el río y Keigo, al verla, se llevó una mano a la naríz para que su nueva novia no descubriese su hemorragia nasal al ver a la Kuchiki vestida de esa forma.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos. Keigo e Izumi se habían ido a bailar y Rukia sabía que Inoue e Ishida no lo hacían por no dejarla sóla.

Mientras, en la entrada del salón, un imponente joven de cabellos naranjas rechazaba una copa de champagne mientras que intentaba localizar a cierta personita con su mirada miel. Ichigo estaba impresionante. Se habia vestido de traje de chaqueta negro, llevaba una camisa roja granate de seda y, por primera vez desde el instituto, se puso corbata. Olía como los dioses con el perfume de One Million y aquella forma de vestir acentuaba su ancha espalda. La camisa moldeaba sus perfectos pectorales y su trasero estaba bien remarcado en los pantalones. Pero nada tuvo comparación con su mirada cuando por fín, divisó a Rukia. No podía creerlo!! conforme se fué acercando lentamente, pudo comprobar que sus ojos no le engañaban. La chica llevaba un precioso vestido negro de satén, era de tirantas, decoradas con adornos color plata. Dichas tirantas se ensanchaban para cubrir el pecho, uniendose más abajo, muy cerca del obligo mediante un pequeño broche en forma de media luna. Las redondeadas curvas de los senos de la muchacha se podían apreciar con ese descomunal escote y más llamaban la atención cuando el delicado collar que llevaba brillaba, escondido, entre éstas. La tela, que caía delicadamente sobre su figura, remarcaba sus curvas femeninas. La largura por delante llegaba hasta por encima de las rodillas, luciendo un poco las piernas de la chica, ataviadas con una media muy fina y rematadas con unos tacones de aguja atrezados con perlas plateadas. Su espalda estaba descubierta. El traje comenzaba a la altura de los lumbares, remarcando así la curva en donde nacía el trasero de Rukia. Un trasero perfecto, tonificado, generoso al mismo tiempo dentro de su pequeñez y finalmente la falda del vestido, que por detrás llegaba hasta los pies. Las tirantas se unían en un pequeño lazo en el cuello de rukia y su peinado, un recogido que tan sólo dejó algunos mechones azabaches sueltos, dejaba a relucir el elegante cuello de la chica. Se había maquillado con los ojos negro humo, lo cual acentuaba muchísimo sus ojos violetas y le daban una mirada penetrante y felina. Sus labios llevaban lip gloss, con lo cual, a parte de brillar con un tono rosado suave se veían tentadoramente carnosos.

Ichigo estaba completamente anonadado, embobado. No podía creer que Rukia pudiera ser aún más bonita de lo que ya era. Nunca se había imaginado a la marimacho que conoció tiempo atrás y que se metía en los trajecitos de su hermana Yuzu, vestida así. Realmente era una mujer espectacular. Se sintió totalmente eclipsado por ella y a la vez privilegiado. Qué suerte había tenido de que ella le hubiese elegido a él. Y ya, sin más dilación, se dirigió a su encuentro para nunca jamás volver a separarse de ella.

**-"Vamos Kuchiki-san, no puedes quedarte aquí sentada toda la noche! Mira lo bonita que te has puesto, lúcete al menos! Bailas conmigo, te diviertes y luego bailo con Orihime, que a ella no le importa, verdad princesa?"** le trataba de animar Ishida.

**-"Claro, o si no bailamos los tres!!"** le dijo Orihime.

**-"Lo siento chicos, no os preocupeis. Id vosotros, yo no tengo ganas de bailar...."** respondió desanimada Rukia.

**-"Lástima, y yo que pensaba invitarte a bailar.."** sonó una grave voz de detrás de ellos.

Rukia se volvió y allí estaba, era Ichigo! Su estúpido naranjito favorito había bajado a la fiesta y cómo había bajado!! estaba guapísimo, espectacular. Rukia lo miró con los ojos brillantes, se levantó y se acercó a él, aún con el paso dubitativo, mirandole a los ojos.

El muchacho le dedicó la más dulce de las sonrisas y se acercó a ella, cogiendola en peso y dandole un enorme abrazo. Ambos se hablaron emocionados al oido:

**-"Ichigo, estás aquí!" **dijo la chica sin poder ocultar su entre cortada voz debido a la emoción.

**-"Si, tontita, y no pienso irme nunca más"** le contestó él, apretándola todavía más contra su cuerpo.

Luego la volvió a depositar en el suelo y sus frentes se quedaron unidas, mirandose a los ojos, con las manos entrelazadas:

**-"Te he echado mucho de menos"** le dijo Ichigo, mirandole ahora los labios.

-**"Ichigo....yo...he querido decírtelo durante todo éste tiempo... Siento mucho lo del spa, dejame que te explique y entenderás que yo...yooo" **tartamudeó la chica al notar como aquellos ojos que la volvían a mirar con adoración se perdían en los suyos y uno de sus dedos acariciaba suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

**-"Tu qué?"** le dijo sensual, acercándose más a ella, dejando su boca a pocos milímetros de la de Rukia. Él sabía lo que ella le iba a decir, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios una vez más.

La muchacha apenas podía pensar con claridad ante aquella maravilla que la tenía entre sus brazos, con su boca tan cerca. Su olor delicioso, su voz sensual...Pero pronto se recobró y le miró, segura de sí misma, a los ojos:

**-"Yo te amo, Ichigo, más que a nada en el mundo y he sido una idiota por no habertelo dicho antes".**

La felicidad le invadió por cada rincón de su ser y al escuchar esa dulce melodía de la boca de la mujer que amaba, la besó. La besó apasionadamente y con ternura al mismo tiempo. En ese beso se transmitían el amor y el deseo que sentía por ella y el juego de sus lenguas, por desgracia para ambos, tuvo que parar por falta de aire.

**-"No, Rukia, los dos hemos sido idiotas por no habernos dicho nada antes"** le respondió a la muchacha, que lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente.

Inoue e Ishida se miraron el uno al otro al ver la escena, felices por fín de que todo aquello hubiera acabado de una vez. Se agarraron por la cintura y se besaron también. Luego se fueron a bailar y a disfrutar de su relación, la cual habían dejado de lado un poco por ayudar a Ichigo y a Rukia.

Mientras, nuestros por fín juntos shinigamis, estaban sentados en la barra, hablando de todo lo que habían hecho en el día y el pelinaranja le confesó que la había escuchado declarársele la noche anterior, cuando ella creía que estaba dormido.

**-"O sea, que has estado todo el día haciendote el duro y haciendome sufrir?"** le dijo la chica con una venita en la sien.

**-"Hey! Eso te pasa por ser una enana indecisa, te lo merecías!"** le respondía juguetón mientras esquivaba el tortazo que la enana le iba pegando.

En ese mismo instante, empezó a sonar una canción de R&B que Rukia conocía. Le parecía muy sexy e ideal para poner en práctica lo que Fabricio le enseñó. Ahora sí que haría sufrir al traicionero de Ichigo.

**-"Sé que te dá vergüenza, pero vamos a bailar, Ichi, por favor"** le dijo ella.

**-"Qué? No podemos quedarnos aquí tranquilitos, hablando y besandote cada cinco minutos?" (era lo máximo que Ichigo podía aguantar sin probar los labios de Rukia)** Le dijo el chico, con ojos de cordero degollado y temiendo por su reputación cuando lo viesen bailar.

**-"Tú te lo pierdes..."** le contestó la muchacha, quien comenzó a caminar despacio hacia la pista, contoneando sus caderas, mirandolo con una mirada felina y una sonrisa sensual que lo invitaban a seguirla.

Ichigo tragó con dificultad pero se levantó y fue tras ella. Cómo no hacerlo caminando de esa forma??

El joven llegó a la pista y tomó su mano, sin saber bien qué hacer. Entonces Rukia lo miró de arriba a bajo, pasó acariciando su mano desde su pecho hasta su abdomen y siguió con ella recorriendo su contorno. Rodeó al chico, su mano, pasó de recorrer ahora su cintura a su baja espalda, para seguir un poco más arriva mientras que se le hacía la boca agua al ver el trasero de Ichigo:

I'll always think of you

Inside of my private thoughts

I can imagine you

Touching my private parts

With just the thought of you

I can't help but touch my self

That's why I want you so bad

El sugerente sonido de la canción más el lento y torturador reconocimiento físico que Rukia le estaba propinando comenzaron a ponerle nervioso, pero, aún así, el ritmo de la canción le pareció fácil e incluso le gustó y se dejó llevar por el momento.

Ahora la chica volvió a aparecer ante él y le agarró de las manos. Ichigo entonces la hizo girar sobre sí con su mano diestra y la impulsó hacia la derecha. Cuando la chica giró, y el brazo del ojimiel la volvió a recoger, Rukia quedo abrazada a él, pero quedando su espalda contra su torso.

Just one night of

Moonlight, with you there beside me

All night, doin' it again and again

You know I want you so bad

(Baby, baby, baby)baby

Aquella posición era perfecta para poner en práctica lo que Fabricio le había enseñado. Entrelazó sus dedos con la mano derecha de Ichigo y la apoyó en su vientre mientras que con la otra se agarró uno de los mechones sueltos del recogido, y se puso a jugar con él sensualmente. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, sinuosas, al ritmo del estribillo:

Oooh I get so high

When I'm around you baby

I can touch the sky

You make my temperature rise

You're makin' me high

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Ichigo dejó bajar suavemente su mano izquierda por su brazo, sintiendo la suave piel, notando el aroma de sus cabellos. Su mano siguió recorriendola, lentamente,rozó levemente la curvatura del seno izquiero, lo que hizo a Rukia estremecers, y luego por el costado hasta llegar a la cadera. Entonces se aferró a aquella curva y la atrajo más hacia sí, imitando el contoneo de Rukia y besándole suavemente el cuello al mismo tiempo.

Can't get my mind off you

I think I might be obsessed

The very thought of you

Makes me want to get undressed

I wanna be with you

In spite of what my heart says

I guess I want you so bad

All I want is

Moonlight, with you there inside me

All night,(ooh baby) doin' it again and again

You know I want you so bad

Baby, baby, baby, baby

Rukia cada vez estaba más excitada por el baile. Agarró con su mano izquierda el cuello de Ichigo para atraerlo más hacia sí y ella alzó su cabeza, pegada contra su pecho y giró el rostro para dejarlo muy cerca del de él. Sus miradas se encontraron, fuego contra fuego y vislumbraron en ella lo que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo escondiendo: el deseo. Entonces Rukia, casi rozando sus labios, se apretó más contra él, acentuando el ritmo de sus caderas y el movimiento casi erótico de ellas, de izquierda a derecha, rozaba con el miembro de Ichigo, quien captando el mensaje, aferró más su agarre en su femenina cadera y se pegó más a ella, acompasando el perfecto y sinuoso movimiento.

Oooh I get so high

When I'm around you baby

I can touch the sky

You make my temperature rise

You're makin' me high

Baby, baby, baby, baby

I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me

Let's make a deal you roll, I lick

And we can go flying into ecstasy

Oh Darlin' you and me

Light my fire

Blow my flame

Take me, take me, take me away

Después de volver a girarla y quedar frente a frente, una mano agarró el cuello de la chica para volver a besarla mientras que la otra, sin ningún pudor, se aferró fuertemente a una de las nalgas de Rukia. Había llegado la hora de reclamar lo que era suyo:

**-"Rukia, no me mal interpretes, estás preciosa con ese vestido, pero.....me muero por quitartelo...." **le dijo con la voz más sexy que Rukia había escuchado nunca.

**-"Vamonos de aquí, Ichigo" **le contestó ella mientras se derretía ante aquellas palabras.

Al salir de la pista se encontraron con un grupo de hombres, que curiosamente se parecían a los de la atracción del parque. Pero no hubo dudas cuando les gritaron:

**-"Anda mira! Si son los del otro dia, los de la peli porno!! eso!! vamos chico!! dale duro!! ya veo que no perdeis el tiempo, así se hace!! machotee!!" **y de nuevo los aplausos y los silbidos.

Ishida e Inoue aún los miraban sorprendidos por el baile tan sensual que ambos se habían marcado en la pista y que habían dejado a más de uno y de una llorando por las esquinas. Fabricio se bebió una copa en su honor cuando los vió pasar y les guiñó un ojo y Keigo, llorando de emoción, sólo gritaba: **"ohh, pobre Kuchiki-san!! sabe dios lo que le hará el bruto de Ichigo!"**

Entonces, agarrados de la mano y mirandose, con una sonrisa que sólo ellos dos entendían, se alejaron de todo aquel barullo de gente en dirección a aquella habitación para terminar lo que empezaron hacñia un par de días....

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola a todos de nuevo!!! siento la tardanza, al final no pude actualizar ayer martes, pero en compensación, os he dejado un capitulo bastante larguito, no? Ademas que por fín hicieron las paces!! ^^

Tengo que pedir disculpas por mis malas descripciones. Me hubiera encantado detallar mejor el vestido de Rukia, y más después de haber recibido muy amablemente sugerencias de Rhiliniel Aralith, Sakura-Jeka y Shirayuki and Zangetsu. Chicas! Muchas gracias por vuestras ideas, de verdad que me sirvieron!

La canción que bailan Ichigo y Rukia se llama "You're makin' me high" de Toni Braxton. Me encanta!! si la escuchais, vereis lo sensual que es, por no decir también que la letra pegaba mucho con la situación, no creeis?

Pues bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta actualización y qué decir tiene que en el siguiente capi habrá lemon!! jejeje lemon, lemon y más lemon!!! espero escribirlo bien, uffff!! para mi es todo un reto!! (cara de pervertida, jejeje)

Bueno, espero vuestros reviews!! muchas gracias por leer mi fic, ARRIBA EL ICHIRUKI!!!


	11. HABITACIÓN 115

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Hola a todos!! he tardado en actualizar porque realmente me ha sido más difícil escribir el lemmon que cualquier otro capítulo. **

**Debo avisaros que es un chapter muy largo, de 14 folios a word, concrétamente. Siento que sea así, pero es que no veía la manera de acortarlo y no quería dividirlo en dos episodios; para qué hacer esperar más lo que todos querían ya leer? Así que bueno, aquí os lo dejo: 14 páginas de amor, ternura, sexo, besos, orgasmos y todo lo que implica un lemmon Ichiruki ^^**

**Lo he escrito con todo mi corazón. Espero que os guste y quizá me haya pasado en las descripciones.. no sé....pero quería que se imaginara bien la escena.. Ahhggg!! estoy nerviosa porque lo leais y me digais qué os ha parecido!!! Por favor, sed benevolentes conmigo, recordad que ha sido mi primer lemmon, ok?**

**Otra cosa, éste, aunque lo parezca, no es el episodio final. Aunque la relación entre ambos esté ya aclarada, aún quedan algunas cosillas pendientes como por ejemplo, la llegada a Karakura o la reacción de Byakuya ante la relación de ellos dos. Quereis ver el desenlace real o preferís que lo deje así? Qué opinais??**

**Bueno, pues un saludo muy fuerte a todos y todas las que me me leeis y habeis seguido mi fic. MUUUCHAS GRACIAS por todo vuestro apoyo.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente chapter, espero, ARRIBA EL ICHIRUKII!!**

**CAP.11: HABITACIÓN 115.**

Dos jóvenes de rostros felices y de manos entrelazadas caminaban juntos a paso ligero, maldiciendo aquel pasillo que conducía hacia el ascensor y que ahora les parecía eterno. Ichigo miró a la hermosa joven que llevaba de la mano. Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado entre ellos y una mezcla entre necesidad e impaciencia se apoderaban de él a cada paso que daban. Rukia notó cómo su acompañante le apretaba más la mano y le hacía cosquillas con su pulgar en la palma. El revoloteo de mil mariposas dentro de ella, más la felicidad de saber que por fín tenía a Ichigo sólo para su deleite más las cosquillas que le hacía el joven le provocaron como resultado una risilla nerviosa y miró al muchacho con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Con tan sólo mirarla, el pelinaranja podía sentir claramente la adoración de Rukia hacia él y sus ojos no le dedicaron menos ovación que los de ella.

Al llegar por fín al ascensor, la chica pulsó decidida el botón que les llevaría a la primera planta. Se alegró mentalmente de que se hubiesen alojado ahí, pues llegarían antes a su habitación...

Ichigo decidió que ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que besó a Rukia así que la agarró por la cintura y se inclinó nuevamente para unir sus labios con los de su exuberante shinigami. La chica sólo pudo suspirar cuando él inició aquel maravilloso contacto. Sin duda, la habilidad de Ichigo para aprender rápido no había cambiado en todos esos años, puesto que cuanto más la besaba, más era capaz de arrancarle suspiros y erizarle el bello. El sabor de los labios del joven era mil veces mejor de lo que ella hubiese imaginado. El suave tacto de su lengua era adictivo y el aroma de sus alientos, entre mezclados, se le antojó como el más maravilloso de los perfumes, después del propio olor de Ichigo, claro...

La puerta se abrió por fín y ambos entraron sin separar sus bocas. El beso se rompió tan sólo para poder destinar de nuevo parte de sus neuronas a coordinar los movimientos para poder andar, respirar y pulsar el botón de la primera suaves e intermitentes besos se transformaron nuevamente en otro apasionado encuentro de sus lenguas. Rukia no sabía si era porque en ese pequeño habitáculo nadie les observaría o si era simplemente por su propia excitación, pero el mero hecho de tener al joven allí, entre aquellas cuatro paredes, despertaron en ella un apasionado arranque de posesión y se aferró fuertemente al cuello de su compañero.

Ichigo, complacido ante aquel feroz ataque de hormonas, decidió hacerle más fácil a la joven el abordaje, agarrándola por debajo de los muslos y cogiendola en peso, tan sólo para apoyarla en la pared del ascensor después. Sus lenguas pugnaban por la dominación frenéticas. Rukia aferró sus manos en los suaves cabellos del muchacho mientras que éste, amasó con impaciencia sus piernas . El pelinaranja rompió el beso para devorar con lujuria el cuello de la chica mientras que ésta acariciaba los tonificados y apetitosos pectorales del potente Kurosaki. Sus traviesas manos de nuevo bajaron a la baja espalda del chico y agarró entre sus dedos aquel perfecto trasero que, a partir de ahora, tenía su nombre en propiedad. Se aferró a él y lo atrajo hacia sí con insistencia, haciendo rozar sus zonas intimas por sobre la ropa. Ichigo emitió un pequeño sonido gutural en señal de goce y respondió llevando una de sus manos a un pecho de Rukia. Notó maravillado sobre la fina tela cómo el pezón estaba ya erguido, excitado, y no pudo resistirse a pasar su pulgar por encima, circundando la zona. La joven se quejo mentalmente mientras sus pensamientos casi eran acallados por sus propios gemidos: por qué demonios no se habían alojado mejor en la última planta?; así podrían seguir con aquel "reconocimiento de terreno" en ese ascensor que ahora le parecía el lugar más perfecto del mundo.

Al sonar el típico "clin" para avisarles de que ya habían llegado al primer piso, ambos chicos se separaron con reticencia y se sonrieron con complicidad mientras se volvían a agarrar de las manos y casi corrían a la habitación, en medio de risas y respiraciones agitadas. Tan sólo cerrar la puerta tras de sí y una nueva serie de besos voraces ocuparon sus bocas. Conforme fueron más conscientes de que ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y toda una habitación para ellos, los besos se calmaron, dejando de un lado la pasión para dar paso a la ternura y a las miradas. Rukia se perdía en aquellas orbes de miel derretida, que no la perdían de vista mientras besaba sus labios. Las varoniles manos de Ichigo acariciaban suavemente su delicado rostro, casi como si éste fuera de porcelana y tuviera miedo de romperlo.

Demasiado harta de tenerle frente a ella con tan poca piel al descubierto, llevó sus manos a la corbata de Ichigo y empezó a desatar el nudo; pero éste no quiso ceder fácilmente e Ichigo soltó una pequeña carcajada burlona viendo cómo una impaciente enana le declaraba la guerra a su textil enemigo. Llevó sus manos a su propio cuello y empezó a aflojar el nudo mientras la besaba nuevamente, sonriendo sobre sus labios. Rukia adoraba esa sensual sonrisa, cómo lo hacía para ser tan sexy? De verdad que Ichigo no se daba cuenta?.

**-"Sólo a ti se te ocurre ponerte corbata en un día como hoy"** protestó impaciente Rukia. Sus ojos violetas se cargaron de erotismo al llevarse ella misma sus manos al nudo del vestido. Pronto el satén caería por la fuerza de la gravedad y el chico se apresuró a tirar su corbata a la cama y desabrochar algunos botones, antes de que aquellas maravillosas colinas con las que había soñado quedasen al descubierto ante él y eliminasen cualquier capacidad de reaccionar. Cuando la delicada tela resbaló por sus senos, ella se estremeció; no sólo por el sutil tacto sobre sus erguidos pezones sino por lo nerviosa que se sintió al quedar, por primera vez, descubierta ante Ichigo.

Rukia observó cómo aquellos ojos la analizaban con estupefacción cuando el traje resbaló por sus senos. Si había albergado el más mínimo temor de que sus pechos no gustasen a Ichigo, éste se había disipado de inmediato al notar la admiración y la clara ovación que su _inminente_ amante le profirió.

El ojimiel soltó un pequeño suspiro cuando quedó ante aquella vista. Sabía o intuía que los pechos de Rukia debían de ser bonitos por la forma que se vislumbraba debajo de la ropa o cuando la veía en bikini, pero nada tuvo comparación cuando aquella nívea piel reveló los redondeados y firmes senos, coronados con un apetitoso botón rosado, que lo llamaban de forma irresistible.

**-" Y sólo a ti se te ocurre no ponerte sujetador en un día como hoy" **le respondió, sensual, acercándose a ella de nuevo.

Se dejó rodear por los brazos del muchacho mientras le iba desabrochando el resto de la camisa. Uno por uno, lentamente, fué dando un paso por cada botón que liberaba, empujando sensualmente al chico contra la pared de la habitación. Él sonreía gustoso ante la nueva muestra de dominación de Rukia, y se dejó hacer, deleitándose con aquella mirada que lo desnudaba y aquellos labios que lo devoraban por donde podían. Se quitó la chaqueta mientras que las pequeñas manos de la chica hacían descender delicadamente la camisa por sus hombros, descubriendo a cada cm una suave piel un poco más morena que la de ella. Daba igual cuantas veces había visto el torso de Ichigo desnudo; jamás se podría comparar con la sensación de sentirlo bajo sus manos, de notar el calor que desprendía, del regocijo que le provocaba el sentir cómo sus irresistibles músculos se contraían a cada caricia de ella...

El muchacho se aferró a su pequeño cuerpo para sentir, piel con piel, los senos de _su enana_. Un nuevo beso arrollador lo terminó de acorralar contra la pared y, sin saber cómo, se escurrió por ésta, sentándose en el suelo mientras que Rukia se colocó, de nuevo, a horcajadas sobre él, devorando su cuello y mordiéndolo con pasión.

**-"hmmm...ésta postura me suena..."** le dijo juguetón al oído. La chica le miró y le sonrió. Parecía que ya aquello había quedado muy lejos, puesto que su relación había avanzado a pasos agigantados desde aquella tarde. Ichigo la miró de nuevo con dulzura y comenzó a besarla otra vez, con suavidad. No es que no se muriera por violarla allí mismo, era sólo que....

**-"qué ocurre?"** preguntó la muchacha preocupada al ver cómo Ichigo dejó de besarla.

**-"No es nada, sólo que aquella tarde todo surgió de improvisto, sin planear. Ninguno sabía lo que iba a pasar y bueno, me resultó más fácil abordarte. Ahora ambos sabemos lo que va a ocurrir y....no sé por dónde empezar....soy...inexperto..." **le confesó, aspirando a la vez el aroma de la chica y le acarició de nuevo el rostro,sintiéndose a la vez dichoso de poder ser tan sincero con Rukia.

**-"Yo me siento igual que tú....déjate llevar. Vamos a compartir ésta experiencia juntos así que no temas por nada.......Tan sólo, hazme el amor, acaríciame, Ichigo...."** le contestó ella con un rubor de timidez en las mejillas pero con una mirada segura. Rukia Kuchiki había decidido entregársele sólo a él y clamaba por sus atenciones, cómo negarselo? Para qué dudar?. Entonces, la besó de nuevo con pasión, agarrando la cabeza de la chica por la nuca, para introducir su lengua lo más hondo que le pidió el cuerpo. Su otra mano se aferró a sus caderas, apretándola contra él, como aquella vez, comunicándole mediante cadentes vaivenes que estaba más que dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos. Pero antes, la necesidad de decir algo lo obligó a detener aquella incitante danza:

**-"Rukia, hasta ahora no te lo he dicho pero sabes que estoy enamorado de ti, verdad? creo que siempre lo he estado, desde el día en que arriesgué mi vida por salvar la tuya. Te entregué mi alma cuando tenía quince años....siento mucho haber tardado tanto en entregarte mi cuerpo...."** La joven sonrió ante aquel hombre que le hablaba desde el corazón, y lejos de haberle sonado cursi, tal y como se recriminaba ahora Ichigo mentalmente, a ella aquello le parecieron las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado nunca.

Después de oír por fín la declaración del amor de su vida, el deseo de ser suya se apoderó de ella nuevamente y sin dilación, comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón de Ichigo. Él la dejó hacer, ensimismado con aquella mirada felina que de nuevo comenzaba a desnudarle. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando una pequeña mano se introdujo por sus pantalones, acariciando sobre su ropa interior su endurecido miembro. Las hábiles manos de la Kuchiki marcaban toda su cilíndrica forma y acariciaba, tal y como él hizo con su pezón, su glande. Ambos soltaron un pequeño gemido ante aquello; Ichigo,evidentemente, por el placer físico que estaba recibiendo y Rukia por el placer psicológico que acariciar aquel potente y bien dotado miembro le provocaba.

Entonces una de las manos del joven se aferró a su pecho derecho mientras que sus labios, cálidos y húmedos, envolvieron el pezón endurecido de su seno izquierdo. Una corriente eléctrica la recorrió de inmediato, obligandola a arquear la espalda y a parar de acariciar la entrepierna de Ichigo debido al placer, que le mermaba la capacidad de coordinar. Notó de inmediato como el calor invadía su bajo vientre y cómo se humedeció su tanga. Excitada, comenzó de nuevo a moverse sobre él mientras que apretó su cabeza contra ella, comunicandole que siguiera con aquellos besos y lametones que la estaban volviendo loca. El chico, entendiendo el mensaje, agarró ahora ambos senos con ambas manos y lamió con brío, de un lado a otro, cada rosado botón. Comprobó extasiado como Rukia gemía sonoramente y se estremecía ante sus caricias. Una segunda erección, más potente que la anterior, se hizo presente bajo sus pantalones y decidió continuar con aquello en otra parte. Deseaba lamer el cuerpo entero de la muchacha y saber si el resto de ella sabía tan bien como aquello que era ahora presa de su lengua...

El pelinaranja la cogió en peso, se levantó y la depositó en la cama mientras iba dejando un reguero de húmedos besos por toda la piel de la chica, desde el cuello, pasando por sus pechos hasta su vientre.

Rukia, con los ojos cerrados y sin más sonidos que el de su respiración agitada y el que provocaban los labios del chico contra su piel, notó cómo algo le sujetaba fuertemente las muñecas. No le hacía daño, pero la posesión e inmovilidad de sus manos le hizo abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con una mirada traviesa que la observaba mientras que entrelazaba sus manos con su corbata y luego la ataba a la cama.

**-"I...Ichigo, qué haces?"** cuestionó la chica.

**-"Asegurarme de que ésta vez no saldrás corriendo, enana"** le respondió el chico, mientras sus manos hacían descender de una forma erótica su vestido por sus caderas y luego por sus piernas, hasta que finalmente desapareció de escena.

**-"hmmmm, ya veo que Kurosaki-Kuun por fín está reaccionando"** le dijo burlona.

**-"Ohhh si, y prepárate para lo que viene, señorita Kuchiki"** le contestó él, dedicándole una mirada teñida de fuego líquido y lujuria.

La idea de lo que tenía planeado hacerle, le hizo pensar que quizá la luminosidad de la habitación, cuyas luces se encendían de forma automática al entrar, la cohibiesen de alguna manera así que se estiró, dejando su perfectos pectorales muy cerca de la cara de una anonadada e impaciente Rukia, para apagar la luz.

**-"Déjala encendida...."** le dijo ella de forma insinuante, **"quiero verte...".**

Ichigo asintió con un rostro más que complacido ante la petición de su amiga, su compañera, su novia, su amante.....lo que fuera! Ella era simplemente su Rukia,_ su eterna Rukia_, y no había manera de expresar con palabras lo que sentía por ella o lo que su enana era para él. Él sería lo que ella quisiera y haría todo lo que ella quisiera... pero eso sería después de dejar su marca por cada rincón de su cuerpo y descubrir, como quien encuentra un tesoro, lo que aquel tanga de encaje negro escondía con celosía.

La anaranjada luz de la mesilla de noche reflejaba una tonalidad muy apropiada para el momento sobre el cuerpo de aquella mujer tan preciosa que tenía frente a él. Sus cabellos azabache, esparcidos por toda la cama, coronaban aquel rostro que lo observaba con una mezcla entre divertida y espectante. Sus ojos violetas, tatuados con aquel maquillaje negro, lo recorrían de arriba a abajo. Su naríz pequeña y resaltona, sus labios carnosos y húmedos, un poco hinchados y rosados por la cantidad de besos que habían recibido, el rubor de sus mejillas..... Ichigo comenzó él mismo a bajarse los pantalones para estar más cómodo mientras seguía analizando el cuerpo de _su_ diosa de la muerte. Sus turgentes pechos subiendo y bajando a la vez que Rukia respiraba, su vientre plano, sus caderas, responsables directas de aquellas curvas que lo imnotizaban, sus preciosas y largas piernas bien torneadas, enmarcadas en aquel liguero tan seductor...

Cuando Ichigo comenzó a quitarse los pantalones, una sensación, parecida a cuando el corazón te dá un vuelco, surgió en el vientre de Rukia. Dios sabe cuánto deseaba a ese hombre que tenía frente a ella. Cuando el ojimiel dejó en el suelo la prenda, quedando al descubierto sus fuertes piernas, la chica no dudó un segundo en dirigir sus ojos al paquete del chico. Aún llevaba sus boxers negros, pero éstos le quedaban ajustados y se marcaba perfectamente lo que estaba contenido debajo de esa tela, otra que por cierto, la chica declaró su enemiga por estar entre ella y su objetivo. Se le hizo la boca agua sin poder evitarlo, admirando hambrienta aquellos pectorales y aquel cincelado abdomen y justo cuando iba a elogiar a Ichigo, éste la volvió a besar, colocándose encima de ella.

Mientras su lengua se introducía en su boca, lujuriosa, una de sus fuertes manos obligaban a la pierna de Rukia a apartarse a un lado, permitiéndole acomodarse entre ella. El directo roce de sus epicentros les hizo gemir a los dos; si aquella sensación era tan maravillosa, cómo sería sin ropa? Un nuevo baile comenzó entre sus caderas, más intenso y más desaforado. El impulso eléctrico que el roce de cierto punto de su anatomía le producía al friccionarse con la virilidad de Ichigo, la hizo abrir más las piernas y excitarse aún más, elevando por instinto la pelvis para aumentar el contacto. Sus caderas se contoneaban y se giraban casi de la misma forma que hicieron en el baile, arrancando gemidos más sonoros de la boca de Ichigo, la cual mordía y lamía ahora su cuello sin darle la más mínima tregua.

Cuando el roce de la tela, húmeda ya por el contacto y la excitación comenzó a molestarle, Ichigo se separó un poco de la chica, la cual expresó su desacuerdo mediante un suspiro de desaprobación. Pero pronto se vio recompensada cuando unos dedos traviesos comenzaron a viajar por la zona interior de los muslos mientras sus pechos eran mimados con insistencia de nuevo. Ichigo no veía el momento de acariciar a Rukia en aquella parte. Había oído muchísimas veces que era un tacto enloquecedor para los hombres y que eso ayudaba mucho a las mujeres a relajarse, a excitarse y a prepararlas para la penetración. Sabía que, en cuanto a las dos primeras, no tenía que preocuparse puesto que ella ya estaba bastante predispuesta, pero lo de la penetración.... Ichigo entendía que debía ser muy delicado con ese tema y esforzarse para no actuar de una forma demasiado ruda. La penetración de seguro le dolería así que debía estimularla lo más que pudiera o en su caso, _supiera_....

Dejó por un momento sus senos y miró a la muchacha mientras su mano acariciaba ahora las ingles. Sus miradas se encontraron. Rukia se perdió en aquellos ojos atentos, que la miraban con amor y ternura mientras sentía como era acariciada por encima de su ropa interior. Aquel roce era exquisito pero ella quería más. Alzó la pelvis para indicarle a Ichigo que se apresurara, que la tocara donde ambos estaban deseando. El pelinaranja la besó y volvió a sonreírle burlón, haciéndola sufrir con el suave ir y venir de sus dedos índice y corazón por sobre su ropa.

**-"I..Ichigo...por favor....hazlo ya"** le pidió entre jadeos. Sin ninguna intención de desobedecerla, apartó sensualmente el tanga a un lado e introdujo sendos dedos por entre sus pliegues, recorriéndolos lentamente. Pronto encontró su clítoris y comenzó a estimularlo con suaves caricias circulares. La chica emitió un gemido y comenzó a jadear más sonoramente a medida que era mimada con certeras caricias.

Desde el mismo momento en el que sus dedos volaron libres por los pliegues de la vulva de Rukia, Ichigo notó cómo la humedad envolvió su mano. Esa zona era tan cálida, tan suave y atrayente...Sentir a Rukia estremecerse bajo él, gimoteando y jadeando, clamando su nombre de una forma erótica, lo excitó aún más y besándola nuevamente, introdujo delicadamente el dedo corazón dentro de ella. Rukia rompió el beso:

**-"Ahhh! I...Ichigo! **Medio gritó la chica por la sorpresa.

**-"Te he hecho daño? Quieres que pare?" **cuestionó el pelinaranja preocupado.

-"**No"**...jadeo....."**noo**, **me gusta", **jadeo**..."sigue**.." ordenó la Kuchiki.

Al comprobar aliviado que lo estaba haciendo bien y que Rukia estaba disfrutando, introdujo también el dedo índice y con el pulgar, siguió estimulando el clítoris de la muchacha. Ésta soltó un gemido aún mayor que el anterior presa de un placer exquisito. Ahora numerosas corrientes eléctricas la recorrían desde su clítoris hasta la nuca y notaba como algo se acumulaba en su interior, aumentando la temperatura y las ganas de sentir a Ichigo dentro suya. Por un momento, se sintió avergonzada de sus propios pensamientos, pero, analizándolo bien, por qué sentirse así? A caso Ichigo no estaba ahí sólo para ella? por qué no comunicarle sus deseos? Así que reunió valor y le dijo con un tono suplicante:

**-"Ichigo...no puedo más, por favor, quiero que me....ahhh...que me hagas tuya ya..." **suplicó la chica.

**-"shhhh, no seas impaciente. Quiero acariciarte más" **le respondió él al oído, con su voz sensual, **"quiero conocer todo de ti, admirar cada curva, memorizar cada lunar que tengas y** **saborear cada cm de tu piel, Rukia. Te necesito".** Al oír ésto la muchacha se aferró a su cuello, abrazándolo, y notó como unas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por su cara. Aquello estaba siendo demasiado para ella y aún no se creía que era Ichigo el que estaba brindandole caricias, diciendole cuánto la quería y a punto de quitarle la virginidad. _Su Ichigo_, su impulsivo, protector y cabezota shinigami sustituto. Él había sido el primero que la había tratado como una mujer normal y como una compañera. Nunca le dió un trato deferente por ser una noble ni después de enterarse de quiénes eran los Kuchikis y él curó su corazón al hacerla sentir de nuevo_ viva._ Le debía tanto... lo amaba tanto...

Al notarla llorar, se detuvo y se separó de ella para mirarla. Al ver sus lágrimas le acarició el rostro con suavidad. No estaba acostumbrado a verla en ese estado y ahora su llanto era lo que menos se esperaba:

-"**Qué te pasa,Rukia?, eyyy, por qué lloras?** Le preguntó, plantando pequeños besos en cada lágrima que encontraba por su rostro.

-"**Por nada malo, es sólo que...soy muy felíz de estar aquí, entre tus brazos" **le dijo ella volviéndolo a besar con desespero. Necesitaba más de él, lo quería todo esa noche. Ichigo le devolvió los besos con fervor, sintiéndose igual de dichoso que ella. Si se ponía a enumerar mentalmente las múltiples razones que tenía para amarla, seguramente acabaría llorando él también. Mejor le demostraría todo aquello que sentía mediante el lenguaje corporal...

Ichigo sacó sus dedos de ella, y fué pasando su lengua desde su cuello hasta su ombligo. La miró de forma traviesa y terminó de desnudarla. Una perfecta vista de la vulva de su amante quedó ante sí. Centró todo su ser en analizar ahora lo que tenía delante: los rosados pliegues, el dilatado y húmedo orificio que incluso palpitaba de vez en cuando, el endurecido botón que coronaba aquella maravilla de la naturaleza y que se había convertido, desde hacía tan sólo unos minutos, en su obsesión.

**-"Precioso" **dijo embelesado.

Rukia no sabía donde meterse de la vergüenza, puesto que Ichigo se había colocado entre su piernas, con la cara casi pegada en su_ zona especial_. Con cada mano había abierto un poco más los labios de su vulva y analizaba, muy atento, los misterios de su anatomía. Sin dudarlo, el joven dirigió su boca justo a aquel botón que antes había estado a punto de llevarla a la culminación. El calor de su aliento y las caricias de su lengua estimulando su clítoris le hizo perder la razón de inmediato. Una cadena de sonoros gemidos llenaron la habitación y notó cómo la sensibilidad de la zona iba en aumento, provocando que las cosquillas se fueran transformando en pequeñas palpitaciones, cada vez más seguidas.

**-"Ichigoo, Ichigooo...ahhhhhh!"** gritaba ahora la chica sin el más mínimo pudor mientras que por fín, las palpitaciones se transformaron en placenteras contracciones que la hicieron temblar en éxtasis sin control. Había tenido su primer orgasmo a manos de Ichigo.

El ojimiel se quedó a su lado, contemplandola, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento y saboreaba los últimos resquicios de su orgasmo. El chico comenzó a plantarle cariñosos besos por las mejillas, la frente, la naríz, la comisura del los labios... se sentía tan feliz en ese momento.

**-"Te quiero, enana". **Las dulces palabras la trajeron por fin a la realidad. Ella también lo amaba y se sentía igual de feliz, pero sus hormonas ya habían formado filas dentro de ella y tenía tantas ganas de Ichigo, que decidió dejar los romanticismos para luego. Lo besó nuevamente con pasión e insistencia, arracándole un sorpresivo pero bien recibido gemido al chico. Luego, acarició con la punta de la lengua los labios de él, de forma juguetona, y le dijo con una sensual voz:

**-"Vamos, desátame, ahora es mi turno" **le dijo con una mirada felina y traviesa al mismo tiempo. Casi por un momento, Ichigo se sintió intimidado por ella, puesto que parecía que era una pantera enjaulada mirando a su presa. Tan sólo fué aflojarle el nudo a la corbata y la pelinegra se lanzó sobre él, tirándolo de nuevo a la cama y montandose encima suya.

**-"Wow! Pero bueno, quién te ha visto y quién te ve, señorita shinigami"** le dijo el chico burlón mientras que colocaba sus manos en el trasero de Rukia y lo amasaba con rigor.

**-"Aún no has visto nada, Kurosaki " **le dijo, mientras que comenzó a bajarle los boxers. Cuando su miembro quedó liberado y expuesto ante ella, ahora sí que no pudo callarse sus elogios hacia él:

**-"Oh dios mio, Ichigo, mírate, eres tan perfecto, estás taan bueno!" **le dijo sincera y con una mirada de adoración total.

El joven la miró ruborizado pero a la vez alagado: **"Muuu...muchas gracias".**

**-"noo, gracias a ti" **le contestó la chica mirando muy claramente a cierta parte de la anatomía del muchacho.

-"**Pe....pero deja ya de mirarmela, enana pervertida!! cómo puedes pasar de llorarme toda emocionada a …..ahhhhh"** la sensación de una pequeña mano rodeando su miembro y haciendo movimientos de arriba a abajo acallaron toda protesta. Pareciera que Rukia conociera a la perfección cómo masturbarle: la fuerza, el ritmo, la zona por donde debía agarrarle, e incluso que pasara el dedo pulgar sobre la base del glande...cómo podía saber ella lo que le gustaba? Se dejó hacer, tirándose sobre la cama. El placer aumentaba a cada caricia y poco a poco notó cómo algo se acumulaba en él, esperando el pistoletazo de salida. Se incorporó y buscó los labios de la chica, mientras entre jadeos le dijo:

"**Enana, tómatelo con calma si no quieres que la fiesta se termine pronto. Recuerda que ésta es la primera vez y no voy a poder ser capaz de aguantar mucho", **confesó Ichigo.

**-"Pues entonces hagamos algo para que te ayude a aguantar más después, no te parece?"** le contestó ella, atrevida y sensual. Ichigo la miró sorprendido, acaso la enana le estaba insinuando que...?

Cuando la chica bajó el rostro y envolvió con sus labios su virilidad, no le quedó ninguna duda. Si ella pretendía que él terminase una vez antes de la penetración para luego aguantar más, sin duda esa era una vía rápida.... Se volvió a tumbar, extasiado por la nuevas caricias. Rukia lamía y besaba su glande a la perfección, una de sus manos frotaba su pene mientras que la otra le acariciaba los testículos. Ichigo creyó que se volvería loco de placer.

**-"joder Rukia"....**jadeo**...."ahhhh"..."pero dónde has"....**jadeo**..."aprendido a hacerlo tan bien? nggggghhh, ahhhh" **cuestionó a duras penas Ichigo con la media neurona que le quedaba en funcionamiento.

**-"En los mangas..."** respondió ella, pagada de sí misma al ver cómo el gran Ichigo Kurosaki se estremecía, completamente bajo su dominio.

"_en los mangas? Pero qué clase de guarrerías lee la enana?" _pensó para sí el pelinaranja, pero pronto, una conocida- y ahora- multiplicada sensación que nacía desde su miembro y le recorría por todo su organismo le nublaron el raciocinio:

**-"Ahhhhh, Rukiaaaa voyy aa"** exclamó el chico, sintiendo como el orgasmo le sobrevenía con una fuerza arrebatadora. Pronto profirió un agudo lamento, como un gemido sordo, se contrajo entero y luego se desplomó sobre la cama, respirando agitadamente. Rukia miraba satisfecha y curiosa el líquido viscoso y blanquecino que ahora resbalaba por su mano.

A diferencia de lo que pasaba en los mangas que ella leía, apenas Ichigo recuperó un poco la respiración, se irguió nuevamente y la atrapó entre sus, brazos. La besó de nuevo, demandante, y la colocó en la cama, boca arriba. Su mano derecha se fué directa al clítoris, acariciando de una forma exquisita y audaz, mientras que cogía de la mesilla de noche la caja de preservativos que se encontraba allí guardada. Rukia lo miraba sorprendida, cómo es que ya estaba preparado? Su mirada era de nuevo feroz y pasional y su pene se encontraba a plena potencia otra vez. Cuando el chico terminó de ponerse el preservativo, se colocó entre las piernas de ella y la besó, acariciándole los pechos con posesividad. Luego se separó de ella, y aunque el fuego líquido ardía en sus orbes, la miró directamente a los ojos, como si le pidiera permiso para hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**-"Si te duele, dímelo y pararé, de acuerdo?"** le dijo al oído.

Ahora más consciente de lo que se avecinaba, Rukia se encontraba un poco nerviosa y asustada, ya que, aunque lo deseaba más que a nada y había tratado de mostrarse segura, aquello era totalmente desconocido para ella. No sabía si le dolería mucho ni cómo reaccionaría su cuerpo...pero confiaba plenamente en Ichigo y él haría todo lo posible para que ella no sufriera.

El joven comenzó a entrar en ella poco a poco, muy despacio. Si notaba que el camino se volvía angosto, él mismo salía y volvía a entrar de nuevo, con paciencia, sin olvidarse nunca de besar a Rukia y seguir mirándola a los ojos, buscando en ellos la más mínima señal de malestar.

Rukia sintió una punzada de dolor cuando el miembro de Ichigo atravesó y rompió su pequeña y fina membrana de pureza. Respiró hondo y hundió su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. El joven había notado cómo la chica se había estremecido y la había escuchado gemir de una forma lastimera. Si seguía así, quizá alargaría el sufrimiento de Rukia, así que decidió salir por completo para luego, empujando con fuerza, volver a introducirse completamente en ella.

Cuando la totalidad de su miembro la llenó por completo, otro agudo lamento nació desde el fondo de su garganta. Aferró sus manos en la espalda de Ichigo, casi clavándole las uñas. Ahora su vientre ardía y agradeció que el pelinaranja no se hubiese movido ni un milímetro desde que la había penetrado por completo. Él sin embargo, emitió un sonoro jadeo al notar su virilidad envuelta en aquel agradable calor. Las paredes internas de la vagina de Rukia lo oprimían de una forma turbadora y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no moverse, esperando a que el interior de la chica se acostumbrara a su invasor.

Tras unos instantes, el dolor se calmó y la punzada que la había apuñalado antes ahora era sólo un ínfimo malestar. Comenzó a besar de nuevo a Ichigo para comunicarle que se encontraba mejor. Lamió su cuello y le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja. El muchacho la interpretó correctamente y comenzó a moverse tentativamente, aún preocupado por el bienestar de la muchacha.

El leve movimiento le produjo una sensación agradable, lo que le hizo pensar que la mejor manera de disipar las molestias era contrarrestándolas con placer. Llevó sus manos al trasero de Ichigo y lo apretó contra ella al mismo tiempo que elevó un poco la pelvis. Un suspiro y un gemido placentero salió de la boca de ámbos y fué entonces cuando Kurosaki comenzó a penetrarla con un suave vaivén. A cada empuje, un sin fín de pequeñas corrientes eléctricas les recorrían a ambos, haciendo que sus temperaturas corporales aumentasen exponencialmente así como el deseo.

La muchacha entonces arqueó la espalda y y rodeó a Ichigo con sus piernas. Aquella acción les volvió locos a ambos, puesto que el ángulo de penetración fué mayor. De forma instintiva, el chico aceleró el ritmo y, agarrándola por su trasero, se aferró más a ella, aumentado las penetraciones. Pronto el sonido de sus cuerpos chocando y de sus gemidos inundó la habitación. Los jóvenes estaban maravillados y extasiados, aquella sensación de estar uno dentro del otro era sublime y no solo por el enorme placer que estaban sintiendo, sino porque por primera vez en sus vidas, se sentían completos.

Llevado por su instinto, se separó de la chica, se puso de rodillas apoyándose en sus cuartos traseros y elevó a la muchacha, agarrándola posesivamente por las caderas. Comenzó a embestirla con más ferocidad y mayor cadencia. Su voluntad estaba casi anulada y sólo pensaba en penetrarla una y otra vez.

El acto de dominación de Ichigo la dejó anonadada. La visión de aquel rostro tan perfecto, mirándola con pasión, el sudor recorriendo el tonificado pecho, su maravilloso abdomen contrayéndose y relajándose a cada empuje, su pene, firme y potente, taladrándola insistentemente y volviéndola loca de placer....Ichigo era un auténtico espectáculo visual, una escultura griega en movimiento.

La visión de Rukia, completamente sumisa ante él lo enloqueció. Su boca, entreabierta, no paraba de soltar gemidos y llamarle, de una manera suplicántemente erótica; sus preciosos pechos votaban cada vez que la penetraba y la sensación que le provocaba el estar dentro de ella, no tenía explicación. Las pulsaciones de placer que sentía, cada vez más numerosas, le advirtieron que llegaría al clímax de un momento a otro así que volvió a recostarse sobre ella y le pidió:

**-"Rukia.....**jadeo**.... muérdeme" **le dijo mientras lamía sus pechos y besaba luego su cuello y sus labios.

La chica, en medio de tanto placer, no pudo procesar bien lo que el chico le había dicho, morderle? Para qué?

**-"Necesito que el dolor me distraiga o si no, me iré"** le explicó el muchacho mientras seguía penetrandola.

**-"I...irte? Por qué? Es que no te está gustando?"** y esas preguntas eran normales por parte de Rukia, puesto que no conocía las diversas expresiones con las que los seres humanos explicaban el hecho de tener un orgasmo.

Ichigo se detuvo un momento y la miró, intentando adivinar si realmente ella no sabía a qué se refería o si lo estaba engañando otra vez, fingiendo inocencia. Cuando vislumbró la sincera duda en sus ojos, se maldijo, por qué tenía que explicarle a la enana eso precisamente en ese momento?. Pero su lado pervertido, llámese Hichigo, Shirosaki, Ogichi, su inner hollow, lo que fuera, le aconsejó que le diera una buena explicación práctica:

La volvió a agarrar por las caderas y comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza, con lujuria mientras le decía:

**-"Verás, Rukia, tenemos varias formas de expresarnos cuando queremos decir que vamos a tener un orgasmo o, en mi caso, eyacular..."**

La chica antendía a la explicación, extasiada y a la vez divertida por la actitud "docente" que había adoptado su amante.

**-"A veces uno dice que se va a ir" **le siguió explicando, con una voz sexy, mientras que aceleró el ritmo de las embestidas y comenzó a acariciar el clítoris de Rukia de una forma certera e insistente.

La chica gimió sin control ante el nuevo ritmo y las caricias del inexperto pero habilidoso Ichigo. Su interior comenzó a palpitar y a provocarle pequeñas contracciones placenteras que iban en aumento. El chico, con un rápido movimiento, salió de ella y la giró sobre sí sin dificultad, quedando boca abajo. La asió de las caderas, elevando su trasero y penetrándola nuevamente desde atrás. El nuevo ángulo hizo gritar de placer a ambos y luego de recuperarse un poco, el chico prosiguió:

**-"Otras veces, decimos que nos vamos a correr..." **le comentó, embistiéndola ferozmente y haciéndola gritar su nombre otra vez. El chico la obligó a levantarse, colocándola a cuatro patas; una de sus manos volvió a abordar su clítoris, masturbándole sin piedad, mientras que la otra le agarró un seno, amasándolo y pellizcando su pezón.

**-"Quería que me mordieras para aguantar más y seguir follandote como hago ahora, Rukia"** le dijo con una voz ronca y apretando el ritmo por última vez, penetrándola brutalmente.

Ahora Rukia entendió por fín la diferencia entre hacer el amor y follar. Es cierto que lo primero implica amar a la persona con la que lo haces y lo segundo, puede ser simplemente por mero placer; pero hay veces en las que se unen las dos cosas, como era el caso de Ichigo y ella, y le pareció la unión más sublime del mundo, después de la de sus propios cuerpos, claro.

Las brutales embestidas más la torturadora estimulación de su clítoris, la llevó a otro orgasmo, mucho mas largo a intenso que el anterior, haciendo que su cuerpo entero se convulsionara de forma espasmódica. Su útero entero se contrajo y no pudo evitar gritar de placer ante aquella arrolladora sensación.

A su vez, al sentir las convulsiones de ella y notar cómo su miembro era presionado aún más, Ichigo también llegó al orgasmo, uno mil veces mayor que el que jamás había experimentado y se derramó dentro de ella sin control, preso de innumerables corrientes eléctricas que lo recorrían desde su glande por toda la columna vertebral. Luego de convulsionarse varias veces, se derrumbó encima de la espalda de Rukia, aguantado su peso con sus piernas para no estrujarla y apoyando su frente sobre su sudorosa y suave piel, respirando aceleradamente y completamente extasiado.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Rukia, con la respiración ya calmada y recostada en la cama, observaba a Ichigo retirarse el preservativo y hacerle un nudo. El muchacho se levantó y lo tiró a la papelera, ofreciéndole a su pervertidilla espectadora, sin querer, el maravilloso espectáculo de su cuerpo desnudo, con su increíble trasero. Al volver con ella a la cama, observó cómo su novia lo miraba de nuevo con ojos libidinosos.

**-"eyyy, pervertida, qué miras tu, ehh?"** le preguntó juguetón, volviendo a besarla.

**-"Yo pervertida? Tengo que recordarte tu acalorada explicación sobre las expresiones humanas, Kurosaki-kuuunn?** Le dijo ella, devolviéndole el beso y acariciando sus suaves cabellos naranjas.

**-"Pues eso no es nada, Kuchiki. Pienso volver a repasar la lección contigo durante toda la noche para asegurarme que te la has aprendido bien"** le respondió él, sensual y juguetón. Cuando rompieron el apasionado beso, ambos se abrazaron, tumbados en la cama. Ella jugaba haciendo circulitos sobre sus pectorales mientras él le acariciaba suavemente el brazo.

**-"Qué idiotas hemos sido, verdad? Hemos tardado mucho en llegar a ésto, con lo maravilloso que ha sido..."** le dijo ella.

Ichigo se volvió hacia ella, la agarró suavemente por la barbilla y la besó, con ternura. Luego, mirandola a los ojos con lujuria en ellos le dijo:

**-"No te preocupes, pienso _recuperar el tiempo perdido"_** y se volvió a colocar sobre ella, comenzando a devorarle el cuello.

-**"ohhh, así que me espera una noche larga, ehhh?" **le respondió ella juguetona.

**-"Ajá" **le dijo él, volviendo a colocarse un preservativo mientras la miraba con una sonrisa pícara y arrancando del pecho de la shinigami un enamorado suspiro.

Y así, ambos cuerpos volvieron a unirse, obedeciendo a las almas gemelas que habitaban en ellos y consumiendo ese amor eterno y pasional que les durará hasta el fin de su existencia.


	12. CONFESIONES A MEDIA NOCHE II

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**snifff, sniffff, noooooooooooooooooooo!!! éste es el último chapter de mi historia y no quiero terminarlaaaaaaa!!! :( :( **

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Resulta que he encontrado trabajo y he tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir. Debo deciros que el capitulo es bastante largo, un epílogo en condiciones, cargado de amor, con toques de humor y, también hay que decirlo, algún que otro momento de drama ^^**

**Espero que dentro de toda esa variedad, os guste el conjunto.**

**Quiero ante todo dar millones de gracias a todos los que me habéis apoyado desde el principio. Me siento muy afortunada y estoy muy felíz por haber escrito éste fic, ya que gracias a él he conocido a chicas muy especiales como a Fernanda (Tenshi Kuchika-chan), a Cristina (Metitus) y a la loquita de Shirayuki and Zangetsu (que no sé tu nombre!!) eso sin menospreciar, claro está, a todos los demás.**

**Siento mucho no haber respondido de nuevo a vuestros reviews, perdón!! pero que sepais que los leo con gran interés y espectación.**

**Si hay algunos fallos en los nombres, lo siento, no tenía ganas de comprobarlos....jejeje**

**Pues ala, ahí les dejo con el final de mi historia, que espero os complazca a todos por igual.**

**Un abrazo enormee para todos, CUIDAOS MUCHO y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKIII!!!^^**

**CAP.12 : CONFESIONES A MEDIA NOCHE II. (final)**

Imaginaos la típica melodía con flautas y pájaros cantando alegremente, la que suele salir en los cuentos con un final felíz, ésa en la que la princesa se despierta de su dulce sueño a esperas de que regrese su príncipe encantador... pues bien, una melodía parecida era la que, ridículamente según a su propio juicio, era la que sonaba mentalmente en los oídos de Ichigo. Vale, estaba completamente felíz, anonadado, borracho de amor y tenía a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo dormida entre sus brazos, pero de ahí a esa melodía? No podía soportar las carcajadas desmesuradas de Hichigo y ésta vez, no era para menos.

Unos dulces y carnosos labios se posaron en su mejilla:

**-"buenos días, Ichigo"** le dijo la pelinegra, con las pupilas titilantes de felicidad y con el rostro iluminado.

**-"buenos días, enana" **le sonrió el muchacho, dándole un beso en la frente.

La chica se incorporó y se montó de nuevo encima de Ichigo, mirándole divertida**:**

**-"no me lo puedo creer, después de _tooodo_ lo que ha pasado ésta noche entre nosotros, aún te ruborizas cuando me miras? Ohhhhh qué mooonooo Kurozaaki-kuuuunn!!, jajaja!"** se burló, dándole pequeños pellizquitos al pelinaranja en las rojas mejillas.

Una venita asomó por la frente de Ichigo, quién agarró a Rukia de las manos:

**-"Todo ésto es culpa tuya!! así tan linda con esos ojos enormes, ese cuerpecito que dan ganas de estrujar y...y...lo ves???! no puedo decirte nada malo! me estoy volviendo un empalagoso insoportable! Maldita enana perverida!!"**

**-"maldita enana pervertida? Y qué paso con eso de "tontita", me gustaba más, o es que después de poseerme, ya no me querrás más, ohhh, qué cruel eres!!"** siguió burlandose la shinigami, con su voz de teatro, su gesto compungido y casi con lágrimas, fingidas claro, en los ojos...

El chico se incorporó, llevando sus manos junto con las de ella a la espalda de la chica, quedando así indefensa:

**-"Se acabaron los romanticismos, Kuchiki"** le contestó, con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

**-"Eso no te lo crees ni tú, naranjito"** le dijo ella, tomándole la delantera y besándolo con intensidad. Cuando se separaron, Ichigo la miró con dulzura y rozándo su nariz con la de Rukia, le preguntó:

**-"Quieres desayunar? Pedimos algo?"**. La joven lo miró picarona, pasando sus manos juguetonas por los pectorales y mordiéndose el labio inferior:

**-"Tengo delante mía todo lo que me apetece comerme" **le dijo con voz insinuante.

**-"Pues el desayuno está servido, señorita" **le respondió él, divertido y volviendo a besarla con pasión para luego dar paso a esas adoradas y lujuriosas caricias que los llevarían a hacer el amor por cuarta vez desde que entraron en esa habitación...

Mientras, en el sereitei, un mensajero cumplía con su labor en la mansión de los Kuchiki:

**-"Kuchiki taicho, le traigo un mensaje del mundo real, señor"**

**-"Si es de Kisuke Urahara, puede dejarlo ahí; ya leeré luego de qué otra de sus idioteces se trata..."** dijo sécamente el hombre, sin levantar la vista de los informes de su escuadrón.

**-"No señor, es de Isshin Kurosaki, y dice que es urgente".**

**-"De Isshin Kurosaki?"** preguntó sorprendido y extendiendo su mano para que le entregase la nota. Sus ojos azules grisáceos recorrieron rápido el papel y al leer cierta frase, éstos se abrieron de una forma desmesurada.

**-"Hagan venir al teniente Abarai de inmediato y preparen una puerta Senkai para ir al mundo real en tres horas".**

Después de haber desayunado de verdad y haber compartido una ducha, Ichigo y Rukia se dirigieron al hall del hotel, en donde habían quedado con sus amigos para despedirse de ellos. Al salir de la habitación, ambos se sonrieron y volvieron la vista atrás, despidiéndose con la mirada de ese lugar en donde habían compartido tanto y en donde dejaron de ser amigos para convertirse en algo más....Aunque ése tema aún no lo habían tratado; Ichigo pensaba que la palabra _novia_ le quedaba corta para definir su relación con Rukia y ella pensaba que la palabra _prometido_ era la más adecuada, aunque éste no le hubiera comentado lo más mínimo al respecto.

En el sereitei, las mujeres nobles sólo se entregan carnalmente a su esposo después de casados y en muchas ocasiones, aquel que le arrebatara la virginidad a una noble, estaba obligado por ley a contraer matrimonio con ella....En su mundo, deberá estar prometida con Ichigo apenas sepan de su relación. Ésto la llenó de temor y preocupación, no por la idea del matrimonio con el que ya había bautizado como el hombre de su vida, sino porque Ichigo no pertenecía al sereitei, no sabía si su relación se permitiría ni cómo se lo tomaría su aún tutor, Byakuya y, lo más difícil: tampoco sabía si Ichigo estaría dispuesto a formalizar su relación hasta ese punto; por no añadir que en la sociedad humana, ya muy pocos se casaban a edades tan tempranas....

Rukia tiraba de una pequeña maleta con ruedas en una mano y la otra iba, como no, entrelazada con la de Ichigo. Justo iba a sacarle el tema a su - y esa denominación, de momento, era la más certera- amante, cuando una sensación de escozor en su zona íntima la invadió apenas comenzó a caminar. La sensación era como la rozadura del pié con un zapato, lo que la obligó a andar abriendo un poco las piernas para aliviar el malestar. Ichigo al verla, soltó una pequeña carcajada:

**-"Pero enana, qué haces? Jajaja! Andas como si estuvieras escaldada..."**

La chica lo miró enrojecida, en parte por la vergüenza, y en parte porque él estaba de lo lindo mientras ella estaba con la parte íntima destrozada de tanto _ajetreo._ Le dedicó una mirada asesina y le señaló con el dedo:

**-"Pues precisamente éso es lo que me pasa!!! por tu culpa y tu perversión, tengo esa zona totalmente K.O!!"**

**-"Mi perversión?? ohhhh, no decías que era un mimosito y un impotentee, ehh? la culpa es tuya, por ser una enana provocadora y pervertida"** le dijo burlón.

-**"Mi culpa? Quién me ha violado toda la noche de todas las maneras posibles, eh? Y quién se ha metido hace media hora en mi ducha, mmm??"**

Ichigo entonces soltó las maletas y acorraló a Rukia contra la pared del pasillo para acallar sus protestas con un pasional beso. Un gemido placentero surgió de la boca de ella, quien acariciaba su lengua con el mismo fervor que él la suya. Al separarse, le dijo juguetón al oído:

**-"No recuerdo que en ninguna de las ocasiones cerraras las piernas..."** y se separó de ella, soltando carcajadas mientras esquivaba las patadas y los puñetazos de su habilidosa y sonrojada novia.

Al llegar al hall, allí estaban todos sus amigos, con las maletas hechas y con caras felices. Al parecer, no sólo el viaje había sido bueno para ellos dos, sino también para Keigo, que se iba con novia y para Inoue e Ishida, que se sentían orgullosos de haber podido ayudar a nuestra parejita a unirse por fín.

Las chicas se abrazaron emocionadas mientras que Ichigo y el Quincy se daban un buen apretón de manos; su amistad se había afianzado más esos días, pero darse un abrazo sería demasiado para ese par de orgullosos tontos....

Keigo se despidió el primero, con lágrimas en los ojos, ya que él e Izumi regresaban a casa en autobús. De momento, habían quedado en verse cada dos semanas, ya que la chica trabajaba como enfermera en otra ciudad distinta. Miró a Ichigo con cara de pillín y dándole codazos a él y a Rukia les dijo:

**-"Y vosotros dos ya me contaréis qué tal anoche, eh? Jejeje",** a lo que recibió como respuesta gemelas patadas en el trasero que lo mandaron al autobús directamente.

**-"Bueno, pues nos vemos entonces en la boda, espero que no nos falléis, de** **acuerdo?" **dijo amablemente el quincy mientras agarraba orgulloso la mano de su futura esposa.

**-"Y la siguiente vez que nos veamos será en _vuestra_ boda! Y comeremos tocino con caña de** **azúcar y ****sirope**** de chocolate y...." **comentó alegremente Orihime, con sus neuronas en pleno colapso debido a la emoción.

Ámbos chicos se miraron sonrojados al escuchar las palabras "vuestra boda", pero en seguida Ichigo se dirigió hacia Inoue, para abrazarla cariñosamente y desearle buen viaje. Por fín se sentía lo bastante cómodo con ella para mostrarle su aprecio sin dar lugar a equivocaciones; no sabía si era por Rukia o por Ishida, pero sentía que todos ocupaban el lugar correcto en el corazón correcto...

Durante el camino al aeropuerto, Rukia tuvo varios intentos de sacarle el tema de su "estatus" a Ichigo, pero no veía el momento por los nervios y el temor que le provocaba. Ichigo había notado que ella actuaba de forma extraña, pero pensó que quizás era porque estaba cansada, ya que, ciertamente, no la había dejado dormir mucho. Tenía mucho tiempo que recuperar y muchos besos que entregar para perderse a su Rukia durmiendo.

En la puerta de embarque, la azafata de tierra reparó en cómo se agarraban para sentirse cerca el uno del otro y en las numerosas muestras de cariño que se daban mientras esperaban su turno en la cola. Después de comprobar sus billetes, se despidió de ellos con un **"que tengan buen vuelo, señor y señora Kurosaki". **De nuevo ambos se volvieron a mirar, sonrojados. Ichigo apartó la cara, visiblemente ruborizado y sorprendido por el comentario de la azafata, pero seguía sosteniendo a Rukia de la mano y esa señal fué tranquilizadora para la chica, quien contenta soltó la mano del muchacho para agarrarle por la cintura. Alzó el rostro sonriente y le dijo:

**-"Sabes? Tengo muchas ganas, me apetece mucho..." **recordando que pronto su mejor amiga se casaría y que tenía muchas ganas de ir a la boda.

El pelinaranja la miró sorprendido: le apetecía que la llamaran "señora Kurosaki"? Osea, que se casaran? Y se lo decía así, tan tranquila y sin momentos románticos ni nada?._" Ya veo que la enana no se anda con_ _rodeos..." _pensó para sí. Con la cara roja y tartamudeando, le dijo nervioso:

**-"bu...bueno....yo...yoo....etto......."**

**-"No me digas que no quieres ir a la boda de Orihime? Ichigo ellos son nuestros** **amigos"** le riñó la chica, ajena a que los pensamientos del ojimiel iban por otros derroteros....

Durante el vuelo de vuelta a Karakura, Ichigo estuvo pensativo. La respuesta de la muchacha, totalmente contraria a lo que él había pensado, no le provocó ningún alivio ni nada parecido...osea que en realidad había contemplado la posibilidad real de casarse con ella....osea que estaba loco!! quién en su sano juicio y en el 2010 se casaría con 20 años?.Miró entonces a la chica, quién intentaba abrir un sobre de ketchup para echarselo a la hamburguesa que había pedido en el avión. De pronto Rukia apretó demasiado y la salsa salió disparada, llenándole la cara y parte del vestido. Una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro al mirar la escena; quién más que ella para que fuera su esposa? Jamás encontraría a nadie tan auténtica y única como Rukia, y de hecho, no tenía la más mínima intención de buscarla...

Se planteó entonces la idea de prometerse con Rukia en tan poco tiempo....Tenía aún muchas cosas en mente como acabar la universidad, ser un buen médico, comprarse una bonita casa con jardín y seguir cuidando de su familia; pero lo cierto era que tener a Rukia por esposa no le impediría nada de eso, al revés, con ella a su lado todo tendría más aliciente...

En medio de sus cavilaciones, la chica se había ido al baño para limpiarse la mancha del vestido, pero ya estaba tardando demasiado. Preocupado, se levantó y se dirigió a los servicios. Al llegar a éstos, no había nadie esperando ni tampoco ninguna azafata rondando por el lugar, por lo que llamó a la puerta preguntando si podía pasar:

**-"Oi, enana, qué haces ahí dentro? estás tardando demasiado..."**

**-"Es ésta maldita mancha, que no sale, y encima, se me ha aturullado la cremallera del vestido cuando he intentado quitarmelo para limpiarla. Ayúdame, Ichigo" **le dijo Rukia al otro lado de la puerta, abriendo el pestillo y dejando pasar al ceñudo pelinaranja.

El ver a la hermosa Kuchiki de improvisto semidesnuda, en aquel espacio tan pequeño y con el traje abierto, mostrando parte de su sensual espalda, no le hizo nada bién. Se acercó a ella disimulando sus crecientes ganas de hacerle el amor otra vez y es que hasta él mismo se recriminaba por ser tan insaciable...

Pero para su sorpresa, Rukia se parecía bastante a él en eso, ya que apenas notó cómo la miraba, se acercó a él y rodeándolo con una pierna y apoyándose en el lavabo, le dijo con voz insinuante:

**-"Sí que has tardado en venir, empezaba a impacientarme"** pronunció lentamente y en su oído mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de su camiseta y acariciaba de nuevo aquellos pectorales que la volvían loca.

El chico le sonrió un tanto juguetón aunque se hizo el inocente; la agarró por la espalda y comenzó a desatascar la cremallera:

**-"No me malinterpretes, yo sólo he venido a ayudarte con la cremallera..."** le dijo sonriéndole de nuevo de esa forma tan seductora que Rukia adoraba.

La chica, siguiendole el juego, dirigió sus manos a la bragueta de Ichigo:

**-"Pues entonces, déjame que te ayude yo con _esta_ cremallera".**

Al notar como su miembro era acariciado de nuevo, el chico profirió un acallado gemido, llenó su mano de jabón, y la llevó a la mancha del vestido, que casualmente se extendía por sobre uno de los pechos de Rukia. Lentamente, comenzó a frotar su mano contra el seno, pasando intencionadamente su pulgar por el pezón de la chica:

**-"Insisto en ayudarte primero con ésta mancha" **y acercó su rostro al de ella, tentativamente. Cuando la chica intentó besarle, él se apartó un poco, juguetón, para luego volver a ponerse a su alcance y al siguiente intento de beso, esquivarla de nuevo.

El incitante juego más las caricias que él le estaba proporcionando, la hicieron gemir y agarrarlo fuertemente de la nuca para besarlo con ferocidad. Cuando las caricias fueron a más y la chica se levantó el vestido y se apartó las bragas, dispuesta a que Ichigo le hiciera el amor allí mismo, él la frenó muy a su pesar, y entre jadeos y besos húmedos e intermitentes le dijo:

**-"Espera, no podemos hacerlo, no tenemos preservativo..."**

**-"Y qué mas dá?"** le dijo la chica, algo molesta e impaciente.

**-"No seas tonta, no decías que te escocía? Te harás daño y...bueno, podrías quedarte embarazada..."** le espetó Ichigo, quien se encontraba apoyado en el lavabo, con la camiseta quitada, los pantalones bajados y los boxers a medio camino.

**-"Y qué? Tener un hijo contigo sería la alegría más grande de mi vida; todo lo que venga de ti es sagrado para mi..."** le confesó ella, ahora visiblemente ruborizada y apartando la mirada, para evitar ver reflejado el rechazo en los ojos de Ichigo. Éste, enternecido por lo que acababa de oír, llevó su mano al mentón de la chica y la hizo elevar el rostro, para mirarle a los ojos:

**-"Para mi también lo sería, pero todo a su debido tiempo, tontita"** y la besó tiernamente. **"Además, aún ni si quiera sé si eres mi novia"** le dijo tras el beso, acariciando suavemente el rostro de Rukia.

**-"En serio me lo estás preguntando?"** Cuestionó la chica, viendo cómo aquellos ojos almendrados color miel la observaban con devoción, recorriendo su rostro con espectación: **"idiota, pues claro que sí lo soy", **le contestó, sonriendo felíz y asiéndolo fuerte por el cuello, deleitándose con el perfume que tanto conocía y con la sonrisilla de satisfacción que el pelinaranja emitió tras recibir su contestación.

Tras vestirse ambos, Ichigo bromeó:

**-"Rukia Kuchiki, mi novia.... uhhhhh, dá algo raro al pronunciarlo, no crees?"**

**-"quieres que _tu novia_ te mande al hospital? Eso sí que daría algo raro...." **le respondió ella, con un puño en alza, amenazante.

**-"intentalo, medio metro"** le respondió él, de nuevo con tono burlón, esquivando la patada de su chica y huyendo a paso ligero hacia sus asientos.

Rukia lo miró felíz, ahora sabía que Ichigo iba totalmente en serio con ella: _"todo a su debido tiempo"_ se repitió a sí misma, emulando las palabras que sabiamente le había dicho su, y ahora sí podía afirmarlo con toda tranquilidad, _novio._

Durante el camino de regreso a casa, habían acordado que contarían lo de su relación en la cena y que en el siguiente viaje de Rukia a la soul society, Ichigo la acompañaría para pedirle permiso a Byakuya. Ésta idea no agradaba mucho al pelinaranja; no entendía porqué el sereitei tenia aún esas costumbres tan machistas y propias de la edad media....Rukia era una mujer libre y adulta, bueno, era noble, pero eso no la excluía de ser inteligente y tener derecho a poder elegir por ella misma sin necesidad de pedir permiso. Fuera cual fuera la respuesta del noble, a Ichigo le daba exactamente igual, puesto que jamás renunciaría a ella.

Una vez que llegaron a la cancela de la casa, el pelinaranja ya intuyó que algo no iba bién. Había demasiado silencio, la clínica, que a esas horas debería haber estado abierta tenía el cartel de cerrado en la puerta y, después de haber mejorado con los años, notaba más reiatsus de los normales en su casa. Miró a Rukia y ésta asintió, como leyendole el pensamiento. Ambos atravesaron el umbral en guardia. Estaba todo oscuro, hasta que de pronto, las luces se encendieron y todos los allí presentes lanzaron serpertinas y los recibieron con alegres felicitaciones. El salón estaba decorado de fiesta, con una mesa llena de aperitivos y canapés variados, cortesía de su cocinera hermana Yuzu. Allí estaban todos: Renji, Yumichika, Rangiku, Ikkaku, Nanao, Momo, Toushiro, Shuhei, Iba, Hanataro, Kenpachi, Yachiru, casi todos los capitanes, incluyendo a Byakuya y a su esposa Eribe, Urahara y su tropa, Yoruichi, la familia shiba y por supuesto, la familia de Ichigo:

**-"FELICIDADES POR VUESTRO COMPROMISOOO!!!"** gritaron todos al unísono, lanzando serpentinas y alzando sus copas para brindar a la salud de nuestra querida parejita, que se quedaron boquiabiertos en el umbral de la puerta. Mirándolos a todos sin saber que decir, con un tic nervioso en un ojo y notando cómo los calores subían por sus mejillas, Ichigo fué el primero en hablar:

**-"Peee....pe...pero qué coño es esto!! qué haceis todos aquí!!!!???? cooo....cooooompromisoo?? qué compromisooo??!"** articuló a duras penas el joven.

**-"Ohhhh hijooooo!!!"** saltó desde la multitud su alocado padre, llegando hasta donde su hijo se encontraba y abrazándolo lleno de felicidad, **"por fín te has hecho un hombree!! estoy tan orgulloso de ti, no sólo ya no eres virgen sino que también te vas a casar con Rukia-chan!!! oohhh Masakiii",** dijo ahora corriendo al cuadro**, "tu hijo nos dará nietos dentro de pocooo!"**

Ichigo no daba crédito a lo que oía, si apenas llevaba 1 día oficialmente saliendo con Rukia, cómo coño sabían todos ya sobre su relación? Cogió a su padre y le pateó el trasero:

**-"Pero qué dices viejo!!! quién ha hablado de matrimonio aquí, ehhh??!!" **gritó el pelinaranja, un poco enfurecido por el alto nivel de cotilleo de la soul society y porque su padre había largado a los cuatro vientos que había perdido la virginidad con Rukia.

Mientras, sus compañeros se acercaron a, todavía, una inmóvil Rukia. La primera en felicitarla fué Rangiku, alardeando de que fueron sus consejos sobre cómo seducir a Ichigo lo que la habían llevado a todo aquello. Luego vinieron Yachiru, Nanao y Momo, que saltaron de alegría con ella y le comentaron que la sociedad de mujeres shinigamis ya estaban elaborando el menú del banquete de bodas. Le siguió Renji, muy felíz, y con su habitual rudeza, revolvió el pelo de Rukia, tratándola como una niña pequeña, mientras le deseaba lo mejor y le decía que si Ichigo no la cuidaba, él le pegaría una paliza. Luego se acercaron Urahara y Yoruichi....etc....

Rukia sólo escuchaba las felicitaciones de todos, asentía sonriendo y correspondía los abrazos. Realmente aquello no le molestaba y estaba feliz de poder compartir de esa forma su amor por Ichigo con sus amigos. Realmente era el pelinaranja quién le preocupaba, el cual aún estaba persiguiendo a su padre por todo el salón para seguir pateandole. No parecía que Ichigo se lo hubiera tomado muy bien y se sintió un poco mal, ya que ella conocía a la perfección las normas de la sociedad de almas. Sabía que ante ellos, ella era ahora la prometida de Ichigo y es normal que todos dieran por sentado que el pelinaranja sabía a lo que se metía cuando se acostó con ella.....de pronto, algo hizo "clic" en la cabeza de Rukia: cómo demonios sabían todos que ella y Ichigo se habían acostado??

**-"ejemmmm, ettooooooo.......señor Kurosaki.."** llamó al hombre, quién se hallaba en el suelo con la cara aplastada por el pié de Ichigo.

**-"llámame papá, Rukia-chan" **le dijo el hombre, zafándose de su hijo propinándole un puñetazo y mandandole a la otra punta del salón.

**-"Cómoo... cómo sabeis todos que Ichigo y yo...bueno....." **al oír la pregunta, el pelinaranja se levantó del suelo y se secó la sangre de la naríz. Intuía que Rukia pronto le dejaría más en evidencia si la conversación seguía por esas ramas. Intentó intervenir en la conversación pero su padre, muy orgulloso, sacó un álbum de fotos y dijo:

**-"Ésta es la prueba Rukia-chan!! túuu, hijo estúpido, ahora no podrás negar lo evidente, ven aquí!! **llamó sonriente a Ichigo, quién ya estaba pegado a Rukia y sosteniendo el álbum en sus manos antes de que su padre terminase de hablar.

De pronto todos los presentes se colocaron como pudieron al lado de los jóvenes, ya que querían ver también de qué se trataba todo aquello. Ichigo casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y Rukia notó cómo el rojo invadía cada vez más su cara a cada foto que iban pasando:

primero se les veía agarrados de la mano en varias ocasiones y de distintas formas. Luego, alojándose ambos en la misma habitación. Le seguía otra foto del parque de atracciones; concretamente una en la que Rukia agarraba el paquete de Ichigo. Luego, en las siguientes fotos, se les veía alquilando la película porno, bailando muy agarrados y sobandose en el baile de clausura, otra foto en la que se veía ellos dos dandose un beso muy apasionado en el pasillo del hotel y por último, una de ambos jóvenes saliendo juntos y recolocándose la ropa, del aseo del avión en el que habían viajado ésa misma mañana....

Ichigo y Rukia no sabían dónde meterse mientras todos los presentes les silvaban y les aclamaban.

**-"Quien coño ha tomado éstas fotos!!! nos has espiado, joder!!! eres un enfermo, viejoo!! no existe un padre más pervertido que tú, yo te matoooo"** dijo Ichigo entre dientes, agarrando a su padre por el cuello y estrangulandolo.

**-"Papá contrató un espía el mismo día que os marchasteis, Ichi-ni, pero no te quejes, así te has ahorrado el contarnos nada..."** le dijo una de las hermanas, con su habitual pasotismo.

**-"Estamos muy contentos por vosotros, Rukia-chan" **respondió la dulce Yuzu, mientras agarraba la mano de Rukia.

**-"Espero que mi hijo se comportara y estuviera a la altura de un hombre"** le dijo el patriarca Kurosaki.

-**"Ohhh, sí, no se preocupe, Ichigo me ha hecho el amor y a veces también me ha** **follado de todas las maneras posibles, es bastante insaciable...jejeje."** le contestó la chica, ni corta ni perezosa, otra vez olvidando que esas cosas no son para contarlas y muy orgullosa de demostrar que había aprendido a base de práctica la diferencia entre esos dos conceptos...

Ichigo paró de golpear a su padre y se quedó allí, con toda la cara roja, maldiciendo a la bocazas de la enana, joder, cómo podía ser capaz de avergonzarlo tanto en un segundo? Y lo había llamado pervertido entre líneas o qué?

**-"Ru...Rukia joder!! no cuentes esoooo!! **le riñó, mientras oía las risas, las felicitaciones y sentía las palmaditas en el hombro; algunas más fuertes que otras, como la de Renji, que lo miraba fingiendo "buen rollito" y no es que el pelirojo aún estuviera enamorado de Rukia, sino que era con ella igual de protector que su hermano. Y hablando de hermano, donde estaba Byakuya?

**-"Ohhh, dijo llorando Isshin, qué orgulloso estoy de tii, Ichigo!! pronto seré abuelo entonces!!!"** afirmó felíz el alocado ex capitán.

**-"Bueno, siempre hemos estado usando preservativo así que no creo....aunque hubo unas cuantas veces que me la metió sin nada....." **continuó con cara de concentrada la pelinegra, ajena a que a Ichigo le estaba dando un colapso nervioso y había empezado a hiperventilar.

De pronto, una sombra se cernió sobre él y unos insondables ojos azules grisáceos le taladraron el alma :

**-"Kurosaki, ésto que le has hecho a Rukia es imperdonable. Después de desflorar a una dama de la nobleza y quedar prometido con ella, negarle la posibilidad de ser madre es una deshonra para los Kuchiki"** le recriminó Byakuya a Ichigo, quién se puso firme de inmediato como soldado que obedece temeroso de su capitán.

**-"Nii-sama, espera, Ichigo aún no sabe que..." **intentó intervenir Rukia, al ver cómo Ichigo la miraba con los ojos en blanco y sin entender nada.

**-"Y dale, pero que no estamos prometidos!!" **contestó el muchacho, ya con el ceño bastante fruncido**, "y me estás diciendo que está mal que evite dejarla embarazada??"** preguntó, ruborizado e incómodo.

-**"Pretendes huir de tus obligaciones para con ella, Kurosaki?"** le dijo el hombre, llevandose la mano a la empuñadura de Senbonzakura. Ichigo salió corriendo y escondiéndose detrás de Rukia, le dijo en voz baja:

**-"Oye enana, de qué coño habla tu hermano?, no entiendo nada!! pensé que me costaría la vida que aceptara que soy tu novio y me sale con que me case contigo y te deje embarazada?"**

La chica, notando la ansiedad de Ichigo en su voz, se dirigió a su hermano y a todos los presentes y les comunicó que tenía que hablar a sólas con él. Todos soltaron un bufido de desaprobación al creerse que la fiesta había terminado, pero Rangiku se encargó de animar el cotarro alzando el sake y brindando por la futura pareja. Así pues todos continuaron festejando, bailando en corro y dirigidos por Isshin, quien levantaba el álbum lleno de las fotos comprometidas de su hijo y es que, en realidad, todos los presentes presentían que nada cambiaría entre los dos shinigamis una vez que Ichigo se enterara de todo...

Rukia agarró la mano de Ichigo para que subiera las escaleras con ella y éste la siguió, con miradas rápidas a Byakuya y a su katana.

Cuando entraron en el dormitorio del pelinaranja, la ojivioleta comenzó a hablar:

-"Verás Ichigo, en mi mundo, cuando una mujer de la nobleza le entrega su virginidad a un hombre, éste queda obligado a comprometerse automáticamente con ella y bueno.... la última palabra la tiene la familia de la mujer, quien valora si el candidato es el indicado para ella o no. Si lo desestiman, el hombre queda libre de su compromiso. Por el contrario, si la casa noble lo acepta y, sin embargo, ese hombre no la toma por esposa, sería una deshonra para la mujer y para la familia e incluso podría ser castigado por ello...

Ichigo se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Las absurdas leyes de la sociedad de almas cada vez se superaban más a sí mismas en su estupidez. Pero si se trataba de su futuro y el de Rukia, la cosa cambiaba...

**-"Y tú qué opinas de todo ésto?"** le preguntó con la voz y el semblante serio.

**-"Yo... bueno...yo..."**

**-"Creí que tú no eras como las demás mujeres nobles de la sociedad de almas....te dejarías que te obligaran a casarte sólo por acostarte con un hombre? tanto precio quieres pagar por devolverle el favor a Byakuya de que te adoptase con los Kuchiki?" **le preguntó de nuevo, mirándola a los ojos.

**-"Pero para mi no hay precio si resulta que tú eres ese hombre y.." **intentó calmarlo Rukia.

**-"Si el clan Kuchiki considera que soy apropiado para ti, no sólo estoy obligado a casarme contigo sino que encima, debo dejarte embarazada? Así? tan pronto?" **seguía preguntando, serio y contrariado.

**-"Es para asegurar la estirpe y la continuidad de la casa noble"...**explicó la chica, bajando la cabeza y el tono, consciente de que lo que contaba no le estaba gustando lo más mínimo a Ichigo. **"Como princesa de los Kuchiki, estoy obligada a proporcionar herederos al clan..." **explicó la muchacha, algo desanimada al ver la actitud, cada vez más negativa, que Ichigo estaba tomando ante aquello.

**-"Sabes lo que más me jode de todo ésto?" **Habló Ichigo, con la voz ronca,** "No es que tú lo supieras y que no me dijeras nada, ya que eso no hubiera cambiado el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti"....**el hecho de recordarle sus sentimientos por ella, hizo que la chica soltara un suspiro aliviada, y se acercara más a él,** "lo que más me jode es que por fín estaba empezando a tener una vida normal y cuando me decido a declararme y a empezar una nueva etapa contigo a mi lado, vuelve a aparecer la jodida sociedad de almas para meterse en mi vida y decirme cómo debo vivirla...".**

Rukia se acercó a él, triste y temerosa de oír algo para lo que no estaría preparada ni en un millón de años. Agarró las manos de Ichigo y escudriñó su rostro. Él la miró a los ojos, y en vez de enfado, se vislumbró inseguridad en ellos:

**-"Rukia, yo no soy un noble...ni si quiera pertenezco al sereitei. Tu familia no me aceptaría ni en 100 años" ...**Ahora acarició con un semblante triste el rostro de la chica**: "Si eso ocurre, no sabemos por cuánto tiempo más te dejarían quedarte en el mundo real..."** se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose el pelo, un gesto muy común en él cuando realmente pensaba las cosas,** "Rukia, yo te amo, pero no me dá la gana que la sociedad de almas dirija mi vida ni me juzgue ni tome decisiones por nosotros..."**

**-"Bueno yo...yo sí que tomé mi propia decisión, Ichigo...yo me entregué a ti, sólo que no esperaba que se enterasen tan pronto..." **dicho ésto, Rukia se derrumbó, se sentía asustada, temía que Ichigo la dejara, que le dijera que no quería casarse con ella, y en realidad, lo entendería si él lo hiciera así, pero si lo perdía, qué haría? Lo amaba tanto...Una lágrima traicionera resbaló por su mejilla y por primera vez en su vida, se mostró débil ante Ichigo. Él, al verla llorar, la abrazó enseguida, acariciándole el pelo:

**-"shhhh, vamos tontita, no llores...."**

**-"Ichigo, yo quiero que estés conmigo porque quieras y no por obligación y....ahora te vas a alejar de mi..."**

El chico le agarró el rostro y la miró a los ojos, secándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares:

**-"No me voy a alejar de ti, eso nunca. No te preocupes, encontraré la manera de que nos dejen estar juntos sin acatar esas estúpidas leyes..."**

Para sorpresa de Ichigo, la chica siguió llorando de forma desconsolada, en vez de sentirse aliviada, como él pretendía y es que dentro de toda esa fachada de shinigami dura, había en su interior una mujer sensible y que también soñaba y, en el fondo de su corazón, deseaba casarse con Ichigo. Lo haría sin dudar, en ése mismo instante si fuera necesario...

**-"Rukia, qué te pasa?"**

**-"Lo que me pasa, es que en realidad yo sí quiero casarme contigo Ichigo, y me dá igual si es por una ley o no..." **le respondió ella, dejando de llorar y recuperando de nuevo la compostura. Lo miró firmemente, le dió un beso en los labios, largo y salado, con sabor a lágrimas y se fué de la habitación sin decirle nada.

**-"Ru...Rukia...."** la llamó el pelinaranja, que sentía una punzada de dolor en el corazón al verla de esa manera.

**-"Necesito pensar"** le respondió ella, dándole la espalda y desapareciendo de su vista.

Ichigo entonces se tiró en la cama, soltando un largo suspiro. Olvidando que tenía a toda una jauría de shinigamis celebrando su "compromiso" con Rukia, olvidando todas esas absurdas leyes que se le impondrían al mantener una relación con una Kuchiki y olvidando que todo aquello había sido causado por el imécil de su padre, se centró en lo realmente importante: Rukia. Hacía apenas unas horas, él mismo se había estado planteando el prometerse con ella sin saber de ninguna estúpida ley shinigami y era consciente, que lo que realmente le enfadaba era que los nobles lo sometieran a examen; y quién coño se creían que eran para juzgarle a él? Nadie excepto Rukia tenía derecho a decidir si él era adecuado para ella o no...y ésa era la única decisión que a él le importaba...

De pronto, Byakuya apareció en su habitación utilizando el shunpo.

**-"Ahhh, joder!! qué susto me has dado!" **se quejó el pelinaranja.

**-"Kurosaki, tenemos que hablar" **dijo el noble seriamente.

**-"Byakuya", **se le adelantó Ichigo**, "yo amo a tu hermana, pero soy un humano y me niego a acatar las leyes de la sociedad de almas. Me da igual lo que una panda de vegestorios decidan sobre mi y todo ese rollo de que si rechazo el casarme con ella mancillaría su honor, eso son gilipolleces!! Todos sabéis que lo daría todo por ella, inclusive tú, y por eso nunca me has tragado"...**Guardó silencio unos segundos, suficientes para que sus ojos se humedecieran por la desesperación**. "Sois injustos, Rukia lleva viviendo como humana conmigo desde hace cinco años, es que no puedo amarla y estar con ella y que el tiempo traiga las cosas solas? Después de todo lo que hecho por la sociedad de almas, no me concederíais eso al menos?"**

El noble respiró hondo. Iba a ser un momento duro para él, ya que iba a entregarle a su adorada hermana a ese mocoso malcriado, pero le prometió a Hisana que se encargaría de que Rukia fuera felíz, y sabía de sobra que Ichigo era el único que podría hacerlo.

**-"Vengo a hablarte como un Kuchiki y como un hombre. Como noble, te comunico que el clan ha dictaminado que eres más que adecuado para Rukia. No sólo posees más poder que muchos capitanes sino que también participaste de forma definitiva en la batalla con Aizen. Tu padre, Isshin Kurosaki fué un gran capitán y por lo tanto, eres un shinigami de raza pura."** El noble relajó un poco el rostro y habló con franqueza, mirando a los ojos a un sorprendido Ichigo, que lo observaba con mucha atención. **"Como hombre, te diré que te comprendo perfectamente. Sé que Rukia te ama también y que la privaría de ser felíz si la alejara de ti. Estoy dispuesto a ayudaros y ofrecerte un trato que satisfaga tanto a mi clan como a vosotros dos. Como cabeza de familia y como Kuchiki, no puedo obviar todas las leyes, pero sí cambiar algunas..."**

A Ichigo se le iluminó el rostro y se mostró mas que predispuesto a escuchar de qué se trataba el pacto del noble.

**-"A Rukia se le permitirá quedarse de manera indefinida en el mundo real. Su gigai será completamente orgánico apenas lleve unos meses más aquí, por lo que será de nuevo humana. Sus obligaciones como shinigami serán reducidas con la finalidad de que su cuerpo envejezca al mismo ritmo que el tuyo". **Luego de comprobar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro deIchigo, prosiguió:** "Para seguir manteniendo su honor como Kuchiki, deberás casarte con ella como shinigami. En el mundo humano seréis lo que queráis y cuando queráis, vosotros os marcaréis el ritmo de vuestra relación, pero en el sereitei, serás el esposo de Rukia Kuchiki y por lo tanto, formarás parte de mi clan". Ésas son las condiciones.", **concluyó Byakuya, disimulando una leve sonrisa al ver cómo se le iluminaba la cara al muchacho que tenía delante de él.

**-"Y qué pasa con eso de tener que dejarla embarazada y todo ese rollo de proporcionar herederos a la casa Kuchiki?"** preguntó el pelinaranja.

**-"Bueno, yo soy el cabeza de familia y me he vuelto a casar. Nos toca a Eribe y a mi engendrar un heredero, al menos de momento..."**

**-"Gracias Byakuya, no olvidaré lo que has hecho por nosotros" **le dijo Ichigo sincero.

**-"Ah, Kurosaki, siempre te he tragado, lo que no tragaba, es que me robases a mi hermana...aunque sabía que eso sería inevitable desde el mismo día en que me venciste para salvar su vida." **Ichigo, sorprendido y emocionado por lo que acababa de oír, hizo ademán de acercarse al que sería pronto su cuñado, pero el noble cortó toda la emoción del momento:

**-"Y más te vale que la cuides, o te cortaré en pedacitos con mi Senbonzakura" **y dicho ésto se marchó para unirse con los demás a celebrar. Ciertamente, él era el único que sabía que de verdad habría boda muy pronto...

Ichigo suspiró resignado, pero en fín, ya estaba acostumbrado. Ahora se sentía lleno de júbilo, se moría de ganas de contarle a Rukia lo que habían decidido los nobles y, aunque tuviese que casarse con ella en el sereitei, cosa que no le importaba mientras que la dejasen en el mundo humano, podría tener una vida normal con ella. Se preguntó donde estaría su enana? Si quería pensar, de seguro no habría bajado a la primera planta, ya que allí abajo estaban todos bailando el chachachá con botellas de sake en mano. Así pues sólo se le ocurría un lugar donde encontrarla: el tejado.

Al subir, allí estaba. En su sitio de siempre, mirando la luna. Con tanto jaleo Ichigo no se había percatado que ya era noche cerrada. El satélite brillaba en su plenitud esa noche, y reflejaba su luz plateada sobre la nívea piel de Rukia, quien parecía ahora una diosa, con el rostro sereno y la mirada violácea fija en el horizonte.

La chica, al notar su presencia, lo miró enseguida y su rostro se llenó de preocupación de inmediato, pues pensó que Ichigo pondría fin a su relación allí mismo, pero el chico, sin mediar palabra alguna, se arrodilló y la besó con todo el amor y ternura que le salió del corazón. Ansiaba estar con ella, verla sonreír, olerla, acariciarla... llevaba horas sin besarla en condiciones y eso le había estado matando por dentro.

Rukia soltó un gemido de placer al recibir el cálido y añorado beso. Su cuerpo ya estaba echando de menos a Ichigo con cada poro de su piel. Cuando se separaron, ella comenzó:

**-"Ichigo, yo....he sido muy insensata y fué muy precipitado decirte que quería casarme contigo......aunque es la verdad, entiendo que es muy pronto para tí y que las normas no van contigo, lo siento...."**

**-"Una norma deja de parecerte como tal cuando estás de acuerdo con ella..."** le respondió él, con una sonrisa tierna y mirándola a los ojos con un brillo de determinación y entusiasmo.

La chica no supo si estaba segura de lo que acababa de oír. Tras mirarle con la duda reflejada en el rostro, el chico prosiguió:

**-"Lo que intento decirte, Rukia, es que me casaré contigo"** le dijo, clara y simplemente, sin rodeos, agarrando las manos de la joven y esperando la reacción de ella.

Rukia sintió cómo si todo hubiera recuperado el color nuevamente y una ola de alegría arrastró, como si de un tsunami se tratara, toda la angustia y pena que se habían apoderado de ella.

**-"Ichigo!!"** fué lo único capaz de pronunciar entre risillas nerviosas de la emoción. Se lanzó a los brazos de Ichigo, los cuales ya la esperaban abiertos, para apretarla contra él y se besaron como si ése fuera el último día.

En medio de besos apasionados, sonrisas y sonrojos, el pelinaranja le contó todo lo que había hablado con Byakuya y el pacto al que habían llegado. A medida que lo fué contando, le pareció un tanto raro, acaso iban a llevar una doble vida o algo? Cada vez que fueran a la sociedad de almas, serían tratado como marido y mujer, pero cuando volvieran al mundo real, sería de nuevo novios, como si nada...Algo no encajaba ahí y notó que Rukia pensaba lo mismo sobre eso, al ver la mueca de extrañeza que puso su novia al decirle que estarían casados para el sereitei pero no para el mundo real.....si se trataban de los mismos corazones, qué mas daba?

**-"Rukia, sabes qué? Que me dá igual todo. Estoy loco por ti así que... Quieres casarte conmigo como humana, Rukia Kuchiki?"** le propuso sin ningún temor y sin ninguna duda.

La pelinegra ya no pudo hablar más de la emoción, éso era lo que ella quería, ser su mujer como humana, lo del sereitei le daba exactamente igual. Asintiendo con lágrimas de felicidad, se abalanzó de nuevo contra Ichigo, besandolo una y otra vez. Se sentó sobre él y dejaron sus frentes unidas, mirandose a los ojos sonrientes.

**-"Tan sólo dame un poco de tiempo, de acuerdo? Dejame que termine la carrera y me haga médico, y entonces me casaré contigo y les daremos a los Kuchikis todos los herederos que quieran" **le bromeó, guiñándole un ojo a Rukia, quien se ruborizó de inmediato ante el comentario.

**-"Ichigo...de verdad querrás tener hijos conmigo?" **le preguntó tímidamente. Ese tema era muy importante para ella. Consideraba que eso la haría definitivamente humana del todo, el poder crear vida dentro de ella.

**-"Claro que sí, tontita" **le respondió él de forma tierna y acariciándole el rostro. Pero pronto la precaria situación en la que se encontraba Rukia, sentada sobre él, con las piernas a horcajadas y ofreciéndole una vista maravillosa de su escote, le hicieron sonreír de una forma perversa:

**-"Eso es, Rey, enséñale **_**tu cetro**_**, jajaja! "** le animó Hichigo desde su interior.

**-"Podríamos ir practicando...ya sabes....mejorar la técnica para que nos salgan bien hermosos y perfectos, no crees?** Le preguntó a la chica, besandole el cuello y recorriendo con las manos sus curvas.

**-"Ohhhh, te parece que nos reunamos en 5 minutos en tu armario? Se me ocurren un par de ideas para practicar..." **le respondió ella de forma sensual, derritiendose a la vez con el fuego de la mirada de Ichigo y con su sonrisa endiabladamente sexy.

**-"Y qué hacemos con todos los que nos esperan ahí abajo?" **cuestionó el chico, ensimismado con un lunar que Rukia tenía en el comienzo del seno derecho y acariciando sus piernas.

**-"Seguirán la fiesta sin nosotros, no te preocupes..."** le dijo ella mientras comenzaba a desabrocharse la parte de arriba del vestido, que era con botones por delante. Ichigo sonrió complacido, la besó de nuevo con pasión y urgencia y le dijo que se adelantara al armario, que bajaría enseguida.

Cuando su futura esposa de marchó, miró a la luna y recordó aquella noche de la que apenas hacía una semana y de la conversación que mantuvo con su enana en ese mismo tejado tomando zumo.... aquéllas sencillas preguntas fueron las que originaron todo lo sucedido y ahora no hacía más que dar gracias por tener una novia tan curiosa y por la cual se sentía tan afortunado. También estaba seguro de que era el único hombre en la tierra que le había pedido noviazgo y matrimonio a la misma chica en el mismo día...todo un record...

Ahora, dichoso y completo, se encaminó a su cuarto, quitándose la camiseta y deseando ver a su eterna Rukia desnuda y esperándolo sólo a él. Ahora ella era más _eterna_ que nunca para Ichigo y así de inmenso sería el amor que le profesaría en sus dos vidas.

**FIN**


End file.
